Warriors:Path Of Sky
by Sourkitty14
Summary: Sparklepaw is an Apprentice of SkyClan in the midst of leaf bare dangers to her clan lurk just around the corner, every paw step she makes could determine her clans future. Will SkyClan live to fight anther day? Or will they ultimately fall once more. (I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, NOR DO I OWN THE PHOTO PROVIDED ABOVE, Everything belongs to the Erin's other than my own characters.)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **SkyClan**

 **LEADER:Crowstar-** light blue gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

 **Deputy:Hollywhisker-** all black she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat: Nightwhisper-** light brown tabby tom with a white face and white paws and Green eyes. **  
APPRENTICR -Brightpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Dappleflower-** Dark Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Sharpeye-** older large dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Dovefeather-** Light gray and dark gray tom with light blue eyes

 **Sneakfoot-** Black and white tom with amber eyes. **  
Apprentice- Turtlepaw**

 **Ashwhisker-** light gray tom with darker spots and blue eyes **  
Apprentice-Sparklepaw**

 **Squirrelpelt-** Brownish orange tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy pelt **  
Apprentice- Cedarpaw**

 **APPRENTICE**

 **Sparklepaw-** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy orange striped tail, fluffy fur and speckles of orange and dark gray on her white chest with Golden eyes

 **Turtlepaw-** dark gray and muddy brown she-cat with Hazel eyes

 **Cedarpaw-** Cream colored tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

 **Brightpaw-** white and brown splotched tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

 **Featherface-** light gray tabby she-cat with a very fluffy face and amber eyes **  
(Mother to Darkkit and Jaggedkit)**

 **Flintheart-** Smokey dark gray she-cat with amber eyes **(Mother to Daisykit and Milkkit)**

 **ELDERS**

 **Birdie -** Formerly a kittypet cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

 **Littlejump-** very small elderly brown and white tom with amber eyes.

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader: Darkstar-** Very dark gray tom with yellow eyes and white spots around his eyes

 **Apprentice-Grimpaw**

 **Deputy:Deepfrost-** fluffy white tom with blue eyes and black stripes

 **Medicine cat:** Cloudjump- all white tom with a black tail and blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Duskclaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice-Blackpaw**

 **Stormfire-** verh dark brownish red tom with green eyes and white paws

 **Apprentice -Honeypaw**

 **Leafshade-** Oak colored tom with a flat face and a stumpy tail yellow eyes

 **Leopardpelt-** Very large Savanna cat with amber eyes she-cat

 **Spiderheart-** black tom with brown splotches and white paws

 **Deerspot-** brown she-cat with white spots all around

 **Apprentices**

 **Honeypaw-** Cream colored she-cat with brown splotches

 **Grimpaw-** Very, large oak colored tabby spotted tom with a flat face and a stumpy fluffy tail and yellow eyes

 **Blackpaw** -large dark brown very fluffy tom with a black head and yellow eyes

 **Elders**

 **Toadthroat-** muddy brown tom with green eyes and a crooked tail

 **ThunderClan**

 **LEADER:Silverstar-** very light gray she-cat with black paws and a black tail amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:Tangleweb-** white tom with a very glossy pelt and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice-Weedpaw**

 **MEDICINE CAT:Wolfstripe-** light gray she cat with one dark gray stripe and blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Mousetail-** small light brown she-cat with darker patches and yellow eyes

 **Lionclaw-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **Pineneedle-** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Grayleaf-** Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Frostfoot-** snow colored she-cat with very light gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Badgerfur-** black ,Dark gray and white tom with the fur pattern of a badger and blue eyes

 **Leafwhisker-** Very pale gray with a black tail tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice-Olwpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Olwpaw-** very dark brown tom with a black chest and underbelly with white only around his eyes and green eyes

 **Weedpaw-** brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Cloverpaw-** dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes and two white paws

 **Queens**

 **Berryheart-** Very dark blueish gray she-cat with green eyes **(mother to Mintkit and lightningkit)**

 **WindClan**

 **LEADER: Ravenstar** \- Smokey gray tom with a white chest,belly and paws and amber eyes

 **DEPUTY: Jumpfoot-** Sandy colored tabby tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:Shrewnose-** very fluffy cream she-cat with soft blue eyes and a pink nose

 **Apprentice-Bunnyfur**

 **Warriors**

 **Raccoontail-** black and white tom

 **Tornface-** dark brown tabby tom with scars all along his face and blue eyes

 **Softwing-** golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Cherryleaf-** gray and white she-cat with a fluffy black tail and amber eyes

 **Birdsong-** light gray she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentice-Antpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Bunnyfur-** pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Antpaw-** sandy colored tom with green eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **LEADER:Shellstar-** fluffy golden brown tabby with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:Fishheart-** dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice- Runnypaw**

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Redspots- redish brown tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Whitewater-** light gray she-cat with white toes and green eyes

 **Apprentice-Cinderpaw**

 **Frogleg-** scruffy brown tom with prickly fur and amber eyes

 **Woodtail -** Golden brown tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice- sootpaw**

 **Shimmerwish-** beautiful gray and black dappled she-cat with soft blue eyes and a pink nose

 **Apprentice-Brackenpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Sootpaw-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Brackenpaw-** Very dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scarred face

 **Cinderpaw-** tortoiseshell and black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Runnypaw-** Calico tom with very runny blue eyes

 **Queens**

 **Smokecloud-** dark gray she-cat with green eyes and white toes **(mother to Shadekit and Thornkit)**

 **Elders**

 **Thrashclaw-** white tom with black paws and blue eyes

 **Rainyleaf-** brown she-cat with white splotches abs amber eyes

 **Bluebush-** black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Cats outside the clans**

 **Neon-** golden yellow tom with fur as fluffy as a lion and bronze fur around face,ears and neck

 **Cherry-** ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes

 **Jonah-** very dark gray tom with black tabby markings and brown eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Night hung heavy in the leaf fall air. A Tom with brilliant Green eyes sat atop a rock in his territory outside of ear shot of any other cat. His tabby pelt glowing in the moonlight. He had felt troubled for some time, the cold breeze cleared his thoughts. Fear hung heavy in the air from him. He thought about all the new changes around the lake and trembled.  
Behind the Tom the grass began to rustle. The Tom's ear twitched. He turned to see his Silver blue tabby leader uneasily standing behind him. Unease pickled the Tom as well. An awkward silence hung in the air for many heart beats.  
"Crowstar? What is it?" the tabby turned to the silver gray tabby. "Dovepaw told me you looked disturbed and distracted after you came back from the Moon pool. If you had a prophecy about something that could endanger our clan you have to tell me." Crowstar insisted, the Tom looked rather impatient " if its that you don't have an apprentice… Brightkit will be six moons old soon, you will have an apprentice soon." Crowstar urged.  
"I did have a prophecy." The light brown tabby meowed turning his head away. Crowstar looked troubled fear in his bold gaze. "W-what was the prophecy?" the silver tabby meowed. "Crowstar you have been leader of SkyClan for four seasons now, you still act timid about what I have to say to you, is it because of Woodstar's death? What harm could Silverstar do to ThunderClan? We have been at peace with them for moons. It is not ThunderClan we have to fear, it is StarClan's prophecy. 'There will be a Path of Sky and a Path Of Shadows when dark arises.' I do not know what this means for SkyClan or any of the clans for that matter, however it involves the other clans in some way." The tabby Tom stared coldly and blankly into his leaders eyes.  
Crowstar shuffled his paws and silence took him over for a moment until he finally parted his jaws to speak. "Why do you think that?" the brown tabby jumped down from his place on the rock to face his leader in the eyes. "there were two other cats there two I had never seen before, a large oak colored tabby and gray Tortoiseshell I could not see their faces, there was mist clouding the area." He whispered "Nightwhisper, this could simply be about rogues, or the tribe cats there is no reason to believe it could be about any of the clans. If this is important we will get an omen. Hollywhisker will be expecting kits soon, kits that are the kin of two of our strongest warriors. SkyClan is thriving right now every leaf bare is hard but we will make it through and what ever this prophecy means will come to you in time you are a gifted medicine cat Nightwhisper, do not keep anything from me, the bond between a medicine cat and their leader should be sacred but trustworthy." Crowstar meowed wisdom in his tone.

The leaf fall breeze blew heavily in the night. leaves fell to the Medicine cats paws. "then why do I have such a dreadful feeling in the pit of my belly." Nightwhisper meowed to his leader. Crowstar turned on the Tom and spoke "lets go back to camp you need rest you're over working yourself, you have two sick cats to worry about. Sharpeye and Littlejump are not getting any better, I fear we may lose Littlejump this leaf bare. However I will send Featherface to look after them in the night tonight. Let's go." The silver blue tabby leader stalked forward.  
Nightwhisper turned around and whispered a quick plead of help to his warrior ancestors. He proceeded to fallow his leader without hesitation. If he was ever going to have a relationship with his leader he needed to start trusting him.


	3. Chapter 1

A light gray tom padded through his territory stopping with every noise, every scent anything that could lead him to feeding the cats he sheltered with. A much smaller Tortoiseshell she-cat fallowed him very close behind her Golden eyes shined In the night. The tom stopped dead in his tracks and raised his ears almost instantly he dropped to the cold icy floor, his gray speckled pelt glowing in the moon light. The air was foggy and heavy, the night was cold, but this didn't stop the two cats from hunting. The tom crept closer and closer until finally his prey was in sight, a small thin mouse. The tom hissed in annoyance then remembered a thin piece of food was better than no food. He got closer to his prey and then sprung in an instant the mouse was dead. "good catch!Catching something in Leaf-bare isn't easy Ashwhisker" the small she-cat meowed.

he tom set down his kill, "there won't be much in the middle of Leaf-bare but we should try hunting in the trees. three out of the four seasons it's where we hunt most so you should know how to do it" the tom meowed seriously. "Remember what I taught you Sparklepaw?" Ashwhisker asked. the she-cat nodded her answer, then with a flick of Ashwhisker tail she was off as her signal to hunt. 'I wonder if I'll find anything in this cold tonight' Sparklepaw wondered. Sparklepaw had only been apprenticed for two moons and in the worst season, Leaf-bare. The she-cat was determined to prove herself despite her oddly small size after all if she did well she would be going to her first gathering tomorrow so she not only wanted to impress her mentor but Crowstar as well. The she-cat stopped at the middle of the tree where the branches were the strongest and the leaves hid her pelt. For a moment she crouched down pricked her Ears and opened her mouth to taste the air 'Squirrel' she thought and not asleep either.

The she-cat quickly and quietly stalked through the branches and closer to the scent and then suddenly she stopped. A branch away from her was her prey, A squirrel. She crouched down, her ears she lowered her tail and bunched her shoulder muscles this was her first time actually hunting among the trees she HAD to do this for Skyclan. Without anymore hesitation she leaped onto the branch the squirrel was on and bit down hard into it's neck before it could run to safety. Pride glowed in the she-cat she couldn't wait to show Ashwhisker and her mother and father, Sneakfoot and Hollywhisker would glow with pride. Sparklepaw hopped down from where she was on the tree to go and show her mentor their good catch. Ashwhisker eyes lit up "wow Sparklepaw your first hunt in the trees and you even caught a squirrel in the middle of Leaf-bare well done I have taught you well." Ashwhisker praised. The golden eyed she-cat. she would for sure be going to the gathering now.

Ashwhisker and Sparklepaw returned to camp just after moon high. "Go to the apprentice den and sleep we will not be doing a thing till around sun high you need a good night sleep for the gathering tomorrow. Especially with all this snow it will be much harder to make the travel." Ashwhisker meowed padding into the warriors den. Sparklepaw bounced with excitement as she hurried to the apprentice den she saw her sister Turtlepaw all wrapped up in her nest long asleep. Sparklepaw curled up beside her she still couldn't believe she was a SkyClan apprentice, her and her sister their next step was becoming a warrior! They would be warriors of SkyClan! Soon Sparklepaw's thoughts were dragged away from her when she was pulled into a deep sleep.

Sparklepaw woke with a jolt, Cedarpaw and Turtlepaw were already gone and Ashwhisker was still asleep in the warriors den. The she- cat decided to head the medicine cats den to see what Brightpaw and Nightwhisper were doing. When she got there both of the Toms looked worried. "Brightpaw?" She called to her friend "S-Sparklepaw nice to see you erm, Nightwhisper and I were just talking about you" Brightpaw meowed looking down  
The tortoiseshell had been a very sickly kit and had spent most of her time in the medicine cats den as kit she had made good friends with the apprentice. "About what?" The she-cat replied back "well I had a dream and I was just telling Nightwhisper about it." The brown and white tom shuffled his paws as he spoke "Well what's that have anything to do with me?" Sparklepaw meowed impatiently. Nightwhisper stepped forward and silenced his apprentice with his tail, his gaze was intense but serious. "Because it was about you young apprentice. Be careful where you decide to place your paws Sparklepaw and who you decide to place your paws with." Nightwhisper warned. Sparklepaw looked puzzled "W-what do you mean?" Sparklepaw meowed "Sparklepaw are you truly loyal to your clan?" Nightwhisper challenged. Now anger shown in his gaze. What in StarClan's name was this crazy cat talking about? "Of course! I've done nothing but prove that!" she hissed "we shall see." The light tabby flicked his dark tail in irritatiaion. Brightpaw stepped forward. "Just remember to always Follow the warrior code it's there is a reason it's there. Now go on I'm sure you have stuff to do before the gathering tonight." The apprentice meowed. Sometimes he had seemed wiser than his mentor.

Sparklepaw quickly padded out of the den. Dappleflower a Tortoiseshell she-cat and one of the cats who had taken care of her while she was still in nursery must have noticed her anxiety because she padded over to her and touched her soft muzzle to her cheek. "You seem troubled is there anything I can help you with?" The she-cat purred. "How can you help when I myself am still so confused ... and are you even aloud to help me?" Sparklepaw had so many questions "what happened?" Dappleflower asked. "Nightwhisper just started going off because a dream Brightpaw had." Sparklepaw growled "well sometimes with prophecies and warning they're not always entirely clear. Sometimes the pieces have to be put together by the cat themselves" Dappleflower had many moons of wisdom in her words. Yet she still made no sense to Sparklepaw.  
"What do you think I should do?" Sparklepaw asked "BE AN APPRENTICE OF COURSE! You only get to be one once your entire life don't be afraid to do anything you're an apprentice Sparklepaw you will make stupid little mistakes. Now I don't know what this means as long as you're not breaking the warrior code I don't see the harm ." Dapple flower purred flicking Sparklepaw with her tail and ran off.

Dappleflowee went to go sit by her mate Ashwhisker, her mentor. Sparklepaw wondered if Sneakfoot or Hollywhisker had heard anything about her catch last night but she had figured that they had been on the patrol of the Thunderclan border at sun high. The she-cats nose and pads were starting to get cold so she picked up a piece of fresh kill from the fresh kill pile and headed off to her den in the bushes. Her den mates shared a very small den together which was nice In the cold nights of Leaf-bare but annoying when they were getting under your pelt with annoyance. Cedarpaw was back from a hunting patrol with Squirrelpelt his mentor and Sharpeye. "Hello Sparklepaw excited for your first gathering tonight ?" The The tom questioned his dark blue gaze soft and his creamy tabby fur looked almost frozen "yeah I mean it will be weird speaking with cats from different clans as if they're my friends." Sparklepaw complained conflicted now about how she felt. Cedarpaw only purred he was 5 moons older than her and close to becoming a warrior "it comes naturally believe me you will make friends it's easy, honestly it can be fun meeting them in battle you learn more about them." Cedarpaw remarked "I guess your right i don't know. the weather just has me tense that's all" Sparklepaw grumbled miserable. Cedarpaw purred at his friend "you're going to make an interesting warrior" he meowed taking a bite of the piece of fresh kill he caught. Sparklepaw decided to eat and then rest to pass the time she just wanted the gathering to come so her anxious pelt could be settled.

Crowstar emerged from the hallowed out tree in the clearing "Cedarpaw,Squirreltail,Sharpeye, Ashwhisker,Sparklepaw, Nightwhisper and Hollywhisker it is time for the gathering." Crowstar meowed. Nightwhisper was talking to his apprentice about watching and taking over his duties while he was gone. Birdie and her mate Littlejump had white cough and Brightpaw had to stay behind to care for the old cats.. Sparklepaw's pelt pricked with excitement but also she was nervous. Ashwhisker licked her between the ears "excited?" The tom asked "yes very" Sparklepaw half lied. "Save your energy we have to cross through Shadowclan and Riverclan territory to get to the isle." Ashwhisker meowed. With a flick of the tail Crowstar dashed off through the deep tunnel that led to out of their camp. Hollywhisker was keeping his pace Nightwhisper close behind and Squirreltail were chatting about what each clan might have to say at the gathering tonight. Sparklepaw looked down at her paws anxious 'I can still be loyal to my clan and make friends can't i? I mean I won't talk to any cat first but if they talk to me what's the harm?' She thought to herself. Cedarpaw clearly saw her anxiety because he nudged her while running "You alright?" Cedarpaw asked concern easily noticed in his voice. "Yeah just nervous." She replied. "Hey I thought we went over this! Think of it this way, you get to do one of the coolest things ever while your littermates stays back at camp." Cedarpaw joked "honestly I wish she was here then at least I would have her." Sparklepaw meowed. A look of hurt was on Cedarpaw's face for a moment but was instantly away. "Well hey you have Hollywhisker and Ashwhisker." He meowed cheerfully "and you." Sparklepaw meowed smiling. Cedarpaw returned her smile.

Crowstar suddenly stopped and turned to face the group of cats. " we are in Riverclan territory nearly there apprentice's be careful when you cross the bridge to the isle during Leaf-bare it can be tricky to cross and mentors make sure your apprentice gets across alright." Crowstar's voice was stern and bold. The young leader dashed off into a run again. Sparklepaw was no longer nervous she had her clan beside her, besides why let an old medicine cat get to her head like that? It was Brightpaw's dream not his so why should she be worried anyways. It was a dream and it could of been just that A DREAM not an omen. Feeling more confident Sparklepaw tried to keep up with her mentor. He looked back at her and smiled. She liked the relationship she had with her mentor, some cats never got to feel that type of bond but she did and she was grateful to Starclan for giving her such a good mentor.

Crowstar stopped at a very large log and with very careful paw steps began to cross and then Hollywhisker,Nightwhisper,Sharpeye and then Squirreltail before long it was her and Ashwhisker crossing her heart raced one wrong move and it was all over. Slowly she stepped on the ice covered log and kept her head straight foreard. Ashwhisker was right behind her to make sure nothing happened to the little she-cat and sure enough she made it across with no trouble. Sparklepaw let herself breath. It seemed only Shadowclan and Riverclan were here at this time. Sparklepaw first laid eyes on Darkstar she had never seen or met him before it seemed he had a permanent scowl In his face as if he never smiled. Then she saw Deepfrost his deputy he seemed a little more pleased to be here. She saw three Shadowclan apprentice all three were abnormally large but the flat face oak colored stood out the most to her. The tom was looking at her as if she were a piece of prey. Suddenly she got really hot under her pelt and looked away.

Soon she was lost in thought she felt kind of lonely Ashwhisker was talking with the ShadowClan deputy and Cedarpaw was talking to a Riverclan apprentice. It felt almost impossible for her to make friends, was she being too close minded? Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts "Hello" a voice called, it was the flat faced oak colored tom "H-hi" She meowed. "Can i ask why you were so interested in staring at my brother, sister and me? Do you have an issue?" The large tom snapped. Sparklepaw flattened her ears with fear and lowered herself "n-n-no I'm sorry it won't happen again I've just never seen a cat as large as you and I erm, I've never been to a gather-" the tom silenced her with his tail "you talk a lot" the tom meowed with no emotion. Sparklepaw felt hot with embarrassment. "So what's your name Skyclan cat? Or is it just Skyclan cat?" The large tom joked "Sparklepaw." She meowed "oh I'm Grimpa- I mean Grimheart, I was made a warrior two sunrises ago." The tom gloated. "How long have you been apprentice?" He asked nicely "almost three moons." Sparklepaw answered.

"TWO MOONS! That's it you're still practically a kit!" He purred "I guess Skyclan has started bringing kits to the gatherings" Grimheart teased "I'm NOT a kit, and I said almost three moons!" Sparklepaw hissed "never no no you're right I'm sorry...kit" he meowed. Sparklepaw grew hot with anger and sprang on him without her claws out but the tom had her pinned down almost instantly "that's it? Ashwhisker is training a kit how funny" Grimheart meowed they shared a Glance for a moment. "How did you do that?" Sparklepaw meowed surprised "maybe sometime I could show you" the tom offered. "Does this mean we are friends?" Sparklepaw croaked. "Unless I see your fur in battle then you're prey." The tom teased "by then I bet I could take you." Sparklepaw hissed. Sparklepaw's attention was caught by her leader's howl the other two clans had arrived. Had she been so caught up with Grimheart that she had missed Windclan and Thunderclan?

Silverstar and Ravenstar stared at each other with narrowed eyes "Let the gathering begin!" Crowstar meowed and he dipped his head to Shellstar, the Riverclan leader dipped his head to the tom "all is well in Riverclan. We have been blessed with two new kits and two new warriors Thornkit and Shadekit and Cinderpetal and Runnyeyes, though the harsh season of Leaf-bare has made us lose one of our Apprentices Sootpaw we hope Starclan has a special place for her she died with honor" Shellheart finished and all the clans looke saddened. Darkstar stepped up "Our dearest apologies Shellstar Sootpaw would of made a wonderful warrior." He meowed sympathy in his usual cold gaze. Shellstar dipped his head in thanks. "Shadowclan has three new warriors Honeybee,Grimheart and Blackstorm. Other than that Shadowclan has no news to report." He meowed briefly. Crowstar stepped up "Skyclan has had its struggles by the lake this Leaf-bare but we have three warrior Apprentices training hard For their clan. There is something I feel I should discuss with all the clans especially you Darkstar, On a patrol two of our warriors Dappleflower and Sharpeye both smelled a badger close to the ShadowClan border be wary of your warriors." Crowstar meowed. "Thank you for the warning Crowstar Shadowclan appreciates it." Darkstar meowed dipping his head.

Crowstar looked at Silverstar for her to speak. The gray blue tabby hesitated for a moment. "Three of our warriors and two Apprentices caught two Windclan warriors hunting in Thunderclan territory" Silverstar accused Ravenstar and the tom bared his teeth."if Windclan is caught on our territory again we WILL attack." Silverstar hissed "that goes for all the clans" She snapped at Crowstar. "Jeez what's got her tail in a bundle for?"Sparklepaw meowed. Grimheart shrugged,"who knows it's Thunderclan." He replied. Ravenstar stepped forward. "Windclan has no news to report so the gathering is over. Until next moon." Ravenstar growled at Silverstar.

Crowstar hopped down from the log where the leaders sat to address the clans. "Hey how about we meet up before the next full moon so I can teach you that move." Grimheart meowed "ok, where and when?" Sarklepaw asked "on the edge of shadowclan territory by that abandoned tree, tomorrow night at moon high." The tom meowed dashing off to find his sister Honeybee. Sparklepaw padded up next to her mentor. "So you made friends with the meanest Shadowclan warrior possible did you?" Ashwhisker purred "he wasn't that mean. Maybe you all just don't know how to socialize." Sparklepaw growled playfully. "Oh yeah? So you're the friendliest she-cat around the whole lake then?" Ashwhisker purred loudly in amusement. "You know it." Sparklepaw padded off with her tail raised high and her head held purred loudly once more and tripped the small she-cat and darted off. "Watch out for that foot!" Ashwhisker meowed playfully and Sparklepaw dashed after him. 'I couldn't ask for a better mentor if i tried.' Sparklepaw thought racing her mentor. every once and a while playfully doing something to make sure the other one Lost their footing.

Crowstar purred in amusement at the two "Hollywhisker your kit is very bright spirited I chose the right mentor for her." Crowstar purred to his deputy "Ashwhisker has always acted like an apprentice though so I'm not surprised he gets along with her. That's not to say he's not a great warrior because he is." Hollywhisker meowed racing beside her leader. Soon they were back at camp and Dappleflower was waiting for her mate. They purred at each other and exchanged a glance. "Well we've got a long cold day tomorrow Sparklepaw you'd better get some rest." Ashwhisker meowed to his apprentice. She purred and padded off to the apprentice den content with her first gathering.

Sparklepaw woke well rested and padded out of the apprentice den, Cedarpaw and Turtlepaw were already out in the clearing ready to go on patrol with their mentors Turtlepaw jumped with joy Cedarpaw looked half frightened by the apprentices reaction. Sparklepaw ran up to Dappleflower and Ashwhisker who had very pleased looks on their faces. "Ready to go!?" Sparklepaw meowed skipping "First Crowstar has an announcement for the clan." Ashwhisker purred "would you like to sit by us while he makes it?" Dappleflower purred "yes!" Sparklepaw meowed excited.

A few heart beats later Crowstar came out from the hallowed tree and climbed a top the only remaining thick branch and sat. "Warriors of Skyclan join here beneath the Hallow tree for a clan meeting." Crowstar meowed. "First of all I would like to start by saying we are increasing our patrols Sharpeye smelt Thunderclan on our territory "And Skyclan has a new Warrior it seems, Cedarpaw Squirreltail believes you have showed the true heart of a warrior and you have learned all you need to know to be a Skyclan warrior. From this moment on you shall be called Cedarhallow Skyclan honors your bravery and wisdom. You will keep a silent vigil tonight." Crowstar finished. "CEDARHALLOW! CEDARHALLOW!" Everyone cheered. Crowstar waved his tail for silence. "Also Our clan is growing, Ashwhisker and Dappleflower will be expecting kits in New leaf. Congratulations are in order for the entire clan! That is all." He purred hopping down from the thick branch.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two sun rises had passed since her meeting with Grimheart, the tom was very quick and to the point. Unease prickled her pelt about the tom but she liked him and she felt there was no reason two cats couldn't be friends. Crowstar found it suiting to take Sparklepaw on a border patrol at dawn, her paws disagreed with her leader's request. The snow was heavy, cold and deep. The she-cat couldn't wait for leaf bare to be over. Sharpeye and Dovefeather had also been on the patrol. Dovefeather held the lead.

Sparklepaw stiffened in the dawn air, she hissed and held her place. Dovefeather turned to face her. "You smell it too?" he hissed " _Kittypet!_ " the words left her muzzle with nothing but spite. Ashwhisker rested his tail on the young she-cats shoulder. Sparklepaw crouched down into a hunter's crouch, her nose did not lead her astray. Just before the young she-cats eyes the bushes trembles. "SPARKLEPAW! Wait!" Dovefeather hissed as two small kittypets came from the bushes. "They're outside the warrior code, there is no need to defend them. _THEY_ are on _OUR_ territory!" The small she-cat spat. Sharpeye stepped forward he was the senior warrior of the group, so if anyone had authority here, it was him. "Why do you come here _kittypets_!" The dark gray tom demanded his deep blue eyes shaped into slits. One of the kittypets a golden long manned tom stepped forward "I am Neon and this is Jonah." He meowed respectfully.

"Why do you come here?" he replied urgently his tail flicking impatiently back and forth, the tom was one of the eldest Warriors in SkyClan he hadn't had an apprentice since Dappleflower which had been moons ago by now.

"we do not come bearing harm, we come to speak with your leader, word gets around the housefolk places, there are many stray cats just a sunrise from here, we got word that there were _clan_ cats by the lake, we heard they lived together and hunted together in peace from some rogues passing through. We come wishing to join you." Neon finished. Sharpeye bared his teeth, "You? Kittypets, think you can just pad into Skyclan territory and become warriors? Amongst are hardworking cats." Sharpeye meowed with a look of disgust on his elderly face.

Ashwhisker stepped forward. "Sharpeye, you're as mean as an elder, we should at least let Crowstar hear what they have to say." Light gray warrior meowed lightly. Dovefeather nodded his broad head in agreement. His dark splotches seemed to get a little lighter as the dawn sun got brighter. Sharpeye and Ashwhisker exchanged a very disagreeing look "I am the eldest warrior here therefor I decide what becomes of the- "Ashwhisker cut the senior warrior off. "But you are not our leader Crowstar is. He will decide what becomes of them, their paws have left them in SkyClan territory and now they shall not leave SkyClan territory until Crowstar has dealt with them." Ashwhisker hissed

Sparklepaw had been proud of her mentor's boldness, she thought he sounded like a clan deputy and with that attitude very well one day just might be. Sharpeye hissed and backed away from the gray spotted warrior. Ashwhiskers dark blue gaze burned into the tom. "Let's go we haven't got all day you may speak with our leader." Ashwhisker hissed

The three warriors stalked forward their large paws leaving marks in the snow. Neon and Jonah followed the rear without anther word. Sparklepaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan for their silence.

The air was thicker and felt like ice cubes as the sun got higher, Sparklepaw could not **_wait_** for Leaf bare to be over. They got closer to the thick bushy trees that held their camp entrance tunnel. She stopped for a moment to take in the feel of how much she loved passing through this dirt tunnel that led into her clan's camp. She continued walking as she had noticed she was holding up the two toms they had decided to bring back with them.

Crowstar got up from where he lay hissing. "Why have you brought these cats to the heart of our home!" Crowstar spat cats emerged from their dens and got up from where they lay, their hackles raised. Ashwhisker dipped his head and started speaking before the dark gray warrior who couldn't seem to hold his tongue did. "I have brought them here because they wish to speak with you Crowstar they speak of coming far from here to join us." His tone was urgent but calm.

Sparklepaw could sense the unease underneath Ashwhiskers pelt at the thought of displeasing his leader. Crowstar padded closer. "Joining us?" he meowed curious. His eyes were narrowed. "Speak! I'm sure you can." Crowstar demanded. Her leader had been short tempered at times during this leaf bare, maybe it had been because two elders had been sick and the sickness could spread to his own kits? Sparklepaw sat silent she didn't want to risk her leader's mood further.

Neon stepped forward remaining on the defense in case their muscular leader decided to strike. "we come from the Housefolk place- "Crowstar cut the golden tom off "The _Twoleg place_ "he corrected. "Right." Neon replied his claws starting to slide out. "we come here asking to formally join your clan, we will prove ourselves to you, we are young and do not wish to spend our lives living amongst lazy cats." Neon meowed "We heard of you from a rogues who were passing through it only took us a sunrise to get here." He finished. Crowstar eyed them suspiciously. "Warriors do not turn to the soft life of kittypets it's the warrior code. What do I have of proof that you won't run back to your Twolegs? What makes you so sure you even have the courage or heart of a warrior? You do not have clan blood after all. If you wish to stay with us, you must prove yourself. Harder than any apprentice among you." He hissed.

Sharpeye interrupted irritably, "You're not seriously considering this are you? They are _Kittyets!_ " He growled. Crowstar eyed him with malice in his gaze "Being a warrior isn't easy, there is no warmth of Twoleg homes, food isn't just given to you, and you're expected to hunt and fight for your clan. Even if it cost you your own life. Once you choose the life of a warrior you may _NEVER_ return to the soft life of a kittypet you shall be looked upon and dishonorable." Crowstar hissed. The two toms bowed their heads.

Crowstar turned away. "Sharpeye since you have a lot to say, you will watch Jonah and Dovefeather shall keep an eye on Neon." Crowstar hissed. "I will consider your request tonight I must consult with my deputy. I will give you my answer at sunhigh tomorrow." Crowstar finished and then stalked off clearly annoyed with Sharpeyes remark. Sharpeye and Dovefeather padded off together with the two toms.

Ashwhisker turned to his apprentice and started to speak. "what's with you, You're oddly quiet today." Ashwhisker questioned. "I guess I just don't have much to say about SkyClan stooping so low that they need Kittypets to feed their warriors." Sparklepaw spat. Ashwhisker looked annoyed with his apprentice, his gazed softened. "I wouldn't speak so lowly of those cats, you never know when you're going to need one of them and IF they join the clan they will be your den mates, I expect nothing less of you than to treat them with respect!" Ashwhisker spoke kindly but stern as well. Ashwhisker left without anther word to his apprentice.

Sunset was coming close, and Sparklepaw had spent most of her day in camp listening to the cat's bicker about the two kittypets. Her only out was when the clan went to their dens, again tonight she was meeting Grimheart. This time to practice a stalking move, not for prey but for her enemies.

Cedarhallow padded up to where she was prodding at a half-eaten mouse. She looked up from where she was crouched. "What's your issue sour tail." He meowed casually. "Nothing." She hissed kicking her mouse. "Remember to respect your prey Sparklepaw, StarClan gifted you with its life." He meowed narrowing his eyes. "You speak as if you're my mentor." She replied clearly irritated with his boldness. He sat down "alright look, what's the deal. You don't get to act rude to your friends that's not how that works." He purred. She sat up looking him in the eyes disappointed in her rudeness to her friend. "I'm sorry I just have a very bad feeling in the pit of my belly." She meowed low.

Cedarhallow got to his paws and flicked her with his tail. "If you have something to talk about we can go for a walk, I'm meeting up with Turtlepaw after her training with Sneakfoot but I've got some time, want to go for a walk?" he asked casually. Sparklepaw nodded her head in acceptance at his kind offer.

Cedarhallow padded out of the muddy rock like tunnel of their camp into the wooded area. They padded along for many heart beats until they were out of ear shot of the camp. "we can just walk this trail, and talk. So what's going on?" he meowed looking forward. "strange dreams, I wake up terrified but I can't remember what they're about." She meowed clearly deep in thought. Her paws felt heavy with weight, from Nightwhisper, to her dreams, to Grimheart.

"have you spoken to Nightwhisper or Brightpaw about this yet?" He questioned sympathy in his gentle gaze. His ears flicked as a bug flew by him. "No." she meowed reminding herself of the past encounter she had with the medicine cat and his apprentice. Cedarhallow stopped and sat down. "Well if you don't wish to speak with them, if you have a dream again, and by the hopes of StarClan you can remember it and why it was so terrifying come to me. I won't tell any cat, I'll help you find out what's going on, who knows it might be a message StarClan is trying to send you because something is clouding Brightpaw and Nightwhisper's abilities." He purred.

Sparklepaw already felt better just knowing she had a friend to talk to. The tom got to his paws. "I'm going to head back to camp, Turtlepaw will be back soon, coming?" he asked politely "I'm okay I might hunt honestly." She replied. "Are you sure you're okay out here alone?" he asked concern in his deep meow. "I'm good, thank you again Cedarhallow." She thanked him darting off in the other direction.

Moon high was approaching quickly and Sparklepaw had returned to camp with a two mice. She had decided to go lay in the den till every cat was asleep. She got to her paws and headed for the entrance small guilt spiked in her heart. _Was she betraying her clan?_ _No she was only trying to be a better fighter FOR her clan._

She padded out into the cold forest. The chill in the air made her nose cold. She loved the lake but she hated the chill it brought in. The snow was growing lighter and lighter, with each passing day showed signs of New leaf. Before she knew it she was at the meeting place, just at the border of their territories. A broken tree that was hallowed out from seasons past lay there. She looked excited at the familiar face of Grimheart, her heart quickened. The tom greeted her with a warm nod. He had been waiting some time, for his whiskers had an icy layer on them.

He got to his paws and padded toward her. "Hello Sparkle _paw_ " he meowed the ending of her name in a mocking tone. "You know, you're not much older than me, soon I'll be a warrior too!" She snapped. "Sure." He replied looking into the distance.

Their conversation drifted. "There is something I wanted to tell you. You know all those battle moves I've been showing you? I did not learn them amongst ShadowClan cats, I learned them from ancient cats." The large oak colored spotted tabby meowed. "Like StarClan?" Sparklepaw asked. "You could say that." His tone seemed dismissive. "You've been chosen by StarClan! They're training you?! You must be so special!" Sparklepaw sounded impressed. Grimheart only ignored her response. The tom fell silent for a long moment. "I would like you to try and walk with these cats, I feel you could learn a lot from them." He meowed he stared her dead in the eye, his eyes narrowed. "But I'm not chose- "Grimheart cut her off. "You don't need to be chosen, you just need to have a hunger for strength and ambition. "he sounded serious. "My mentor's name is Hawkwing. He was once a RiverClan warrior." He continued.

Grimheart and Sparklepaw had continued to talk throughout the night. After the tom had gotten off the subject of training with StarClan cats he had become much lighter and friendlier. They had even played, he would kick snow at her for many heart beats and she would have to dodge it.

She soon grew tired, she wondered if maybe she should sleep here beside Grimheart. The tom made her feel safe, yet at the same time a sort of darkness lingered beneath his pelt. She decided to settle down next to him. "I like meeting with you, you're a very interesting cat Sparklepaw." The tom didn't look at her as he complimented her. The She-cat smiled and licked the side of his muzzle. He turned to her quickly a look of shock on his grim face, _I see where the name comes from._ The she- cat thought purring silently. "don't do that." He hissed, but he didn't sound very convincing. The hair on his pelt flattened "Just sleep for a bit I'll wake you before Sunrise." He meowed his tone lightening. Sparklepaw didn't have to hear that twice. She laid her head down next to Grimheart and drifted off into sleep.

Sparklepaw rose her head, she was in a misty musty place. She heard voices. She got to her paws. Where was she? Where was Gimheart? Questions raced through her head. She padded through the thick sticky mud unease prickling her paws. "We will Destroy them! They are rogue's! Outsiders and disloyal!" a deep earie voices yowled. She was getting closer to where she heard the voices. _WAIT A MINUTE! This is a dream!_ The thought struck her like lightening. She peered through an almost leafless dead bush. It almost looked like it had been burnt the whole area other than the mud looked like it had been burnt! _What in StarClan happened here?!_ Her thoughts spiraled. Many cats finally came into focus amongst the deep foggy mist. She saw a jet black tom addressing cats. He looked battered, weak and worn. The cats surrounding him seemed like ghostly figures, though she knew they were not.

The fog got heavier, she didn't understand the more she tried to see the harder it got. "SKYCLAN WILL FALL ONCE MORE!" the tom yowled. The cats amongst him cheered in their agreement. _WHAT! SkyClan will fall! What does that mean?_ Anger surged through her. This had to just be a nightmare? What else could it be?

Sparklepaw felt over whelmed, she darted in the other direction she ran as fast and as far away from the cats as she could. The musty dead place only seemed to stretch on forever. She finally stopped and mud splashed in her face. She looked down at her paws, the water started to clear and when it did what she saw in the water froze her in place. A heart, that slowly turned black in darkness, the heart beat like any other but looked poisoned. She felt as if there was sand caught in her throat. She couldn't escape this place. She wanted to warn her clan mates! She wanted to run as far from this place as she could.

Just as she felt like her heart was going to stop from terror the place her paws held her faded. Everything seemed cloudy and as soon as her nightmare started it had faded, and now she was surrounded in complete darkness.

She jerked awake panting, fear spreading throughout her body. She looked down at her paws what she found froze her, Dried mud, and what scared her even more, she actually remembered her dream. Grimheart turned to her "You're awake?" he paused for a moment noticing she was frozen as if she was in ice. He nudged her with his muzzle, his warm body made her jump to her paws and back away. "Sparklepaw?" The tom was wide eyed with concern. "I... I need to go home. I need to go home now!" she replied and darted off. "Sparklepaw!" The tom called after her but she took no notice.

Her paws had never carried her faster. _Was someone planning an attack on my clan!? StarClan, was this a message from you? I'm not a medicine cat!_ Fear overwhelmed her. Her body felt tired but her heart had never felt more determined to defend her clan if need be. As she ran her paws felt cold and hard, it almost felt as if they would fall right off in the snow.

Soon she was in the dirt tunnel to her clan. Everything seemed quiet, silent as a mouse. She was soon in the center of camp and everything was just as it was when she left. This made no sense. Why did she have that dream? Was it just that? A dream? Confusion overwhelmed her. Should she wake Cedarhallow? Everything seemed fine, so she decided it could wait till sunrise, which wasn't far anyways so she decided to wait. Her paws carried her to the apprentice den. She laid down next to her litter mate. She looked off into the distance for a moment with unease before letting the scent of her kin drag her into sleep.

Sunrise had come extra early on this day and Sparklepaw was still exhausted. Neon and Jonah looked more than just excited. The she-cat found herself annoyed with them. They weren't even clan born! _I can't believe Crowstar is actually even considering this._ She got to her paws and decided to look for Cedarhallow her dream still very clear in her mind. The clearing was lively like always. Hollywhisker was speaking with Sneakfoot politely. Sharpeye was playing with his kits Jaggedkit and Darkkit, Featherface looked happy from afar. Dovefeather and Brightpaw were making conversation. Ashwhisker and Dappleflower were sharing some fresh kill near the warrior's den. Cedarhallow was nowhere to be found and neither was Turtlepaw, Sparklepaw shrugged and assumed they were together somewhere.

Sparklepaw decided to sit alone at the furthest edge of camp near the elder's den. She noticed Crowstar part from Hollywhisker and hopped onto the remaining branch of the hallow tree. "Cats of SkyClan meet beneath the hallow tree for a clan meeting!" he called. _It's too early for a clan meeting!_ Sparklepaw grumbled internally.

"I have spoken with Hollywhisker about these two kittypets, let us remember SkyClan once welcomed kittypets amongst its ranks and so has many other clans. SkyClan will thrive the more warriors it has." He paused for a moment to take in the looks of his fellow clan mates. "Hollywhisker and I have decided what is best for this clan is to invite these young cats to train as warriors. Jonah step forward." The grayish tabby meowed. The smokey dark gray tabby stepped forward pride glowing on his face. "You have chosen the path of a SkyClan cat, you will be expected the same as any SkyClan apprentice. From this this moment until you have earned you warrior name amongst the ranks of SkyClan you shall be called Lightpaw! Sharpeye is a skilled senior warrior once he can get past his ego." Crowstar paused for a moment and turned his head to the tom. Sharpeye rolled his eyes. "Sharpeye will be your mentor." The leader yowled.

The older tom looked displeased. Sharpeye padded up to his new apprentice and touched noses with him. "Train your apprentice well Sharpeye treat him fairly and the ways of the warrior." Crowstar commented.

"Neon, Step forward." He meowed to the golden tom "I see a hard working cat inside of you, you glow with the spirit of a clan cat. Just as I have said to your friend, you will be held to the same expectation is any SkyClan apprentice, you will live by the warrior amongst us, or not at all." He meowed staring deep into the tom's eyes. "from this moment until you have-"Neon cut him off "If I may Crowstar, I have always been called Neon and I do not wish to change that part of my name, My mother gave me that name." Neon meowed respectfully. The leader dipped his head. "very well, from this moment until you have earned your warrior name you shall be called Neonpaw! Dovefeather is a new warrior but he is strong, quick witted I trust he will pass these traits and so much more on to you." Crowstar meowed.

"Neonpaw! Lightpaw! Neonpaw! Lightpaw!" the clearing cheered for their new apprentices.

Neonpaw padded up to his new mentor tail held high and touched noses with him just as Sharpeye had done with Lightpaw. "Hollywhisker will assign the patrols. Dovefeather, Sharpeye today you will teach your apprentices the warrior code and their new territory. You will have no patrols today. That is all SkyClan." Crowstar meowed and hopped down from his place.

Sparklepaw sat there in silence still not liking the idea of sleeping next to kitty pets. She watched Ashwhisker pad up to Hollywhisker for his plans for the day. She watched them for many moments until her mentor padded over to her. "You're in luck, border patrol today, with Crowstar, and Squirrelpelt. He meowed. Sparklepaw padded over to her leader and the brown tabby ready for her patrol.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A half-moon had passed since Neonpaw and been made apprentices. She had spoken with Cedarhallow about her dream and they had determined it could of just been a bad dream. He had asked her to come to him next time he has a similar one. Yet a bad dream hadn't happened since then. She felt better knowing it was just a bad dream.

Ashwhisker had given Sharpeye and Dovefeather the brilliant idea of letting two Kittypets tag along with them for fighting practice. Sparklepaw's fur stood on ends at all Neonpaw's questions. " here we are." Ashwhisker meowed " Want to show them what just a few moons of training can give the heart of a warrior Sparklepaw?" Ashwhisker purred. "BRING IT!" The she-cat meowed slyly and crouching in a fighting pose. "Okay let's see if you listened to me yesterday." Ashwhisker growled playfully at his apprentice.

The light tom lunged for her. The she-cat quickly jumped past him. She may have been much smaller than him but she had one thing on her side, her speed. Her move was quick and swift she turned around very quickly and darted for her mentor. The tom looked behind him and hissed. When the she-cat got close enough he flung his hind paws in the air and flung the she-cat into the air. This didn't stun the she-cat. she landed on the tom her force pushing him to the ground and her to the opposite side of the snowy Plains. She huffed and Ashwhisker let a little smile show " Very good Sparklepaw you're using your small size as an advantage rather than a weakness." Ashwhisker meowed

Ashwhisker quickly lunged for Sparklepaw but she was too quick and rolled over to the other side of him now on her back she pushed the tom with her hind paws. She flung herself up and pushed the tom still in the air to the ground pinning him. Both cats were panting heavily. " Well done Sparklepaw." Ashwhisker meowed " You have just won your first fight." He purred standing up and shaking his pelt off

" if your claws were out and I was a different clan cat I. Would be afraid of you in battle." Sharpeye purred praising the apprentice " Dovefeather am I going to learn how to do that!?" Neonpaw jumped with excitement " yes but Sparklepaw is Three moons into being an apprentice. You won't learn those kinds of skills for moons yet you first need to learn how to feed your clan, care for it and know the code and then you can learn how to defend it." Dovefeather meowed to his apprentice. Neonpaw grumbled in displeasure. Ashwhisker purred at Neonpaw, "looks like you're Gonna have your paws full for a while Dovefeather." Ashwhisker teased.

As the four cats joked Sparklepaw couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had learned from Grimheart. He did learn it all from StarClan though so was it truly harmful? He was Shadowclan she was Skyclan, how could they be friends? She didn't want to stop being friends though. She felt saddened that she would be meeting him again especially now that Crowstar would be putting out higher patrols it made the she-cat uncomfortable. Ashwhisker flicked his apprentice with his tail " something wrong? You look troubled." He purred. "No im fine." She lied "well would you like to head back to camp while Dovefeather and Sharpeye show the new apprentices how to hunt properly? Maybe Hollywhisker could find a patrol to put us on." Ashwhisker meowed. " In this cold we won't ever be able to hunt." Sparklepaw meowed "Oh hush its almost new leaf it's not even that cold what are you talking about." Ashwhisker teased "Unless that fluffy pelt off yours isn't doing its job." He purred

Ashwhisker padded off with his apprentice back to camp and Sparklepaw realized how small she really was as the snow got deep the closer they got. Ashwhisker looked back and burst out in laughter at his small fluffy apprentice hopping through the snow. " ASHWHISKER! IT'S STICKING TO MY FUR!" The she-cat complained. " do you wanna be a warrior or a mewling kit your entire life?" He purred. Sparklepaw grumbled under her breath. As Ashwhisker and Sparklepaw walked back to camp she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Grimheart. She had never felt that way about any cat except for with him on those nights, happy, excited and a warmth even though it was freezing cold. She wondered if she could still be loyal to her clan and meet her friend.

Ashwhisker flicked her with his tail."Hey what's up... you're all spacey today you puff ball." Ashwhisker meowed concerned. Sparklepaw sat down in the less deep snow and wrapped her tail around her paws feeling guilty. " is it okay to have friend's in other clans?" The she-cat meowed" Of course I've told you this you just have to remember you may meet them in battle one day that's all. As long as you are loyal to your clan it doesn't matter why?" Ashwhisker meowed sitting down next to her. "That Shadowclan cat Grimheart I met him at the gathering, remember? He was really nice to me and I'm kind of excited to see him at the next gathering. Is that wrong?" Sparklepaw asked twisting the real story. "You silly fur ball! The first cat you decide to make friends with is the most arrogant cat in all of shadowclan! What's wrong with you searching all the bad cats out." Ashwhisker purred flicking her ears with his tail "No, that means you made a friend and there is nothing wrong with It especially for someone like you who's annoyed by every little thing that walks toward you. Maybe he will teach you not to be such a brat." Ashwhisker growled playfully.

" I am not a brat! Just because I don't like the stinky Kittypets doesn't mean I'm being unreasonable!" Sparklepaw protested "They smell." She continued " Yeah you smell!" Ashwhisker purred Sparklepaw growled and pounced at her mentor only to land in a pile of snow muzzle first. " Have to be faster than that if you ever want to be a warrior." Ashwhisker purred. The two cats raced back to camp together.

Sparklepaw tumbled through the dirt tunnel that led to their camp. She scrambled to her paws shaking her pelt just barely balanced. " HA I BEAT YOU!" Sparklepaw taunted and Ashwhisker nudged her pushing her onto the cold ground again. "You're so clumsy." He. Teased her. " I'm gonna go find Hollywhisker." Ashwhisker purred. Turtlepaw padded up to her sister who was still on the ground. "You look like you were just attacked by a badger." Turtlepaw remarked purring at her sister. " Oh quiet." Sparklepaw hissed" I think Cedarhallow really likes me ... and to be honest I really like him too... not as a friend ..." Turtlepaw sighed sitting down. Sparklepaw rolled over and started Licking her paw. " So why don't you talk to him instead of running away from it?" Sparklepaw advised her sister. "I don't know what if he DOESN'T like me back? What if he only sees me as a friend?" Turtlepaw sighed " then you two will still be best friends, but I don't get those vibes from him." Sparklepaw meowed back.

She remembered how fondly he had spoken of her in private, Sparklepaw and Turtlepaw had always been close with Cedarhallow, but Turtlepaw had always had a liking to him.

" sorry to throw that on you like that... I just really needed to talk to someone I could trust." Turtlepaw purred Licking her sister between the ears to show her affection for her. " Hey I don't mind you know me. I'm always ears to listen." She purred back. " Well ill talk to him in a few days ... maybe I don't know I'll wait a little while longer." Turtlepaw meowed flicking her tail in annoyance.

Ashwhisker and Hollywhisker padded up to the apprentices and Hollywhisker padded instantly up to Turtlepaw purring. Sparklepaw's heart sank. Ashwhisker wrapped his scrawny tail around the she-cat. She got to her paws and hissed in annoyance and walked away. Ashwhisker sighed and fallowed his apprentice. " You know it's not you." He meowed following her into the forest. Sparklepaw turned around rage flared in her eyes " Does it matter?!" She growled. " it does!" Ashwhisker growled back sternly. " So what if Hollywhisker and Sneakfoot are too blind to recognize how great you are. Dappleflower and I always have and we have treated you like our own from day one! Since when is that not enough?!" Ashwhisker snapped on his apprentice.

"But I'm not your kit and that's what matters!" Sparklepaw shot back. " No you're not but you're kin is that not enough? Just because we did not bare you doesn't mean we don't love you!" Ashwhisker meowed now somewhat calm.

Turtlepaw had always been the kit Hollywhisker and Sneakfoot preferred especially after she became a sickly kit. Dappleflower had visited the she-cat every day and played with her, so had Ashwhisker. Yet jealousy of her sister still lingered.

Sparklepaw sighed. " Why doesn't that matter?" Ashwhisker meowed his shoulders relaxing and his stern meow now a hurt croak. " it does its just you're not my… " Sparklepaw meowed. " Father, and Dappleflowe isn't your mother…" Ashwhisker meowed trying to saddened. "Sparklepaw you're kin.. and Dappleflower and I love you as if Dappleflower kitted you herself. Your father is my Litter mate that will never change but I do not believe he and Hollywhisker have ever treated you fairly." The tom meowed Licking the apprentice between the ears.

A rustling sounded through the trees."Sparklepaw? Ashwhisker is that you?" A familiar voice came from trees in a panick. " yes what is it Cedarhallow?" Ashwhisker meowed. " Thunderclan! I was on patrol with Sneakfoot and Dappleflower and they attacked us! There was so many please get help hurry!" Cedarhallow meowed panicked "Sparklepaw! Go with Cedarhallow I'll get Hollywhisker,Turtlepaw and Crowstar go now!" Ashwhisker urged.  
Sparklepaw

Cedarhallow and Sparklepaw dashed through the forest. Sparklepaw was determined to shred any Thunderclan cats pelt off who harmed Dappleflower. She hissed and saw four Thunderclan warriors Attacking Sneakfoot and Dappleflower. Sparklepaw recognized Tangleweb,Pineneedle,Lonclaw and Owlpaw. Owlpaw and his mentor were attacking Dappleflower.

Owlpaw was much larger than Sparklepaw but she lunged for the tom anyways. " GET OFF OF HER YOU NO GOOD MOUSE CHASER!" Sparklepaw cried and leaped on the dark brown tom. The tom threw her into the air but Sparklepaw quickly remembered her footing. She landed facing her enemy hissing. "Come on kit let's see if you can face a real cat." The brown apprentice taunted his green eyes narrowed. He charged for Sparklepaw. The She-cat held her ground and quickly darted around the tom hissing she threw herself into his side slicing his flank. They tumbled on the ground. She stood up and the Toms side was bleeding.

He smiled " you're going pay for that Kitty!" Owlpaw hissed darting for the she-cat quicker than she could gather herself again he slammed into her. His much bigger size and strength showing he pinned her down raking his claws on her sides.

Sparklepaw yowled. outstretching her claws to rake the sides of his shoulders repeatedly. The tom hissed and dug his claws in deeper. Suddenly battle cries sounded from a fox tail length away. Crowstar,Hollywhisker,Ashwhisker, and Turtlepaw charged for the four cats attack the Skyclan patrol Crowstar attacked the tom attacking Dappleflower. Dappleflower had a torn ear and her shoulder was heavily bleeding.

Turtlepaw slammed into the tom who was attacking her smaller sister. "GET OFF OF HER YOU PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" Her sister yowled. Sparklepaw suddenly started to feel the pain of the wounds inflicted upon her. Ashwhisker started carrying Dappleflower back to camp. She was carrying kits and very injured. Pineneedle was now attacking Hollywhisker. The tom hissed at the deputy and made smart remarks to the she-cat forgetting she was one of the best fighters around the lake territories. The dark brown tabby realized the grave mistake he had made with his taunts almost instantly when her mother slammed her paws down on the Toms head missing his blows and raking his sides.

Turtlepaw and Sparklepaw were still fighting Owlpaw this time as a team the tom wasn't standing a chance. "Retreat Thunderclan!" Tangleweb hissed. All of the Thunderclan cats retreated with their deputy. "AND DON'T COME BACK! Cedarhallow hissed. "Good work Skyclan we must head back to camp I want to know exactly what happened." Crowstar meowed pleased with his clan mates fighting skills. Hollywhisker and Sneakfoot padded up to their kits "You two did well today." Hollywhisker praised her kits. Sparklepaw's heart soured. The cats all walked back to the camp together Sparklepaw started limping. Painfully aware of the fact that she had just been in her first fight. " Are you alright?" Turtlepaw asked with concern in her hazel gaze. The she-cat nodded her head in response and Turtlepaw twined her tail with Sparklepaw's and brushed up against her purring. "Good." Sparklepaw enjoyed her sister's warmth.

Suddenly her heart sank, what would Grimheart think? Would he think she lost? Then she scolded herself for only thinking about the tom. She was going to see him tonight. So why did it matter if she thought of him? Sparklepaw's pelt shivered in the leaf bare weather even though new leaf was right around the corner. Soon they had reached their camp again and Crowstar called Sneakfoot and Cedarhallow into his den to discuss the attack. Sparklepaw saw Neonpaw race over to her dropping his fresh kill. "What happened?!" He meowed half panicked and half excited to of seen a cat who had taken place in a real battle "Thunderclan attacked Cedarhallow's Patrol I don't know anymore than that I had gotten there in the middle of battle and fought Owlpaw." Sparklepaw meowed to the apprentice. " did he beat you?" Neonpaw asked. "No he did give me a good fight though because of his size." Sparklepaw meowed expressionless. "Was it fun?" Neonpaw asked eyes glowing and anger flared up in Sparklepaw like a deadly storm she turned to face the tom her Golden eyes burning with fire.

"FUN!?" Sparklepaw snapped "That's the difference between a clan born cat and a kittypet like yourself! You think something deadly and life threatening is fun! We do not fight for _fun_ we fight to _survive_." Sparklepaw growled getting close to his face that was only slightly taller. "I'm sorry I didnt-" " if you knew anything, anything at all about the way we lived you'd be running back to your soft life of a kittypet! It's amazing that you've been here as long as you have!" She spat at him. She turned around flicking him with her tail and stormed off.

Sparklepaw went to Nightwhisper den to get her nicked ear and side scratches treated but the tom was busy with Dappleflower. Brightpaw padded up purring "the wounds of your first battle there will never be anything like them." He purred getting some cob webs. " we are low on supplies because of Leaf-bare so unless it gets infected I won't treat it for infection." The young tom purred. " Brightpaw, when do you and Nightwhisper travel back to the Moonpool?" Sparklepaw asked. "Oh not for some time a quarter moon I think? Nightwhisper wants to make me a full medicine." Brightpaw purred "Condgradulations! You deserve it you're a gifted medicine cat Brightpaw!" Sparklepaw purred. "Now, now I haven't officially decided yet but I'm strongly considering seeing as how he knows just as much as I do if not more and he has been an apprentice for over six moons. " He meowed from a distance treating Dappleflower. His bright eyes glowed in the den.

"Cedarhallow was just recently made a warrior and we are littler-mates." Brightpaw meowed "Yes but your training is more complex than just learning how to fight or hunt or defend your clan. " Nightwhisper meowed seeming annoyed to be having an argument he seemed to of had before. "But you do have a very good memory I'll let you know what i decide Annoyingpaw." Nightwhisper purred at him affectionately.

"I hope you become a full medicine cat soon Skyclan could use the extra paws around here." Sparklepaw meowed half-jokingly. "Alright off you go i have to go check on Cedarhallow and Sneakfoot they were in battle the longest the chances of them having greater wounds is likely." Brightpaw meowed helping the she-cat to her paws " thanks ANNOYINGpaw" Sparklepaw purred at him and Brightpaw flicked her with his tail acknowledging her joking tone. "Nightwhisper can i talk to you privately when you're done treating everyone?" Sparklepaw asked curiously. "Something bothering you Sparklepaw?" He shot his head up from Dappleflower who was now fast asleep in a nest.

"You can tell me now Brightpaw can handle the rest he's a quick and productive worker when he's not mewling to every cat in the clan." Nightwhisper meowed.

"Could Dappleflower lose her kits because of her injuries?" Sparklepaw meowed eyes full of concern. " You won't ever have to worry about that Sparklepaw I will never let that happen." Nightwhisper promised "it know already how you feel about them. I don't worry for those kits at all you will be good to them and I know that. Maybe I can talk to Crowstar about one of them being your first apprentice? How does that sound?" Nightwhisper offered reassuringly. Sparklepaw's ears pricked "really?" She meowed excited " by the time they're born and they're six moons old you'll be ready for your first apprentice which should be in mid leaf-fall." Nightwhisper meowed. "That would be really nice Nightwhisper I would do anything to mentor one of my mentor's kits." Sparklepaw purred. "I'll talk to him about it then!" He meowed excited.

Sparklepaw ran out of the den to meet up with Crowstar to hear what they were saying. The leader was already sounding the call to his clan mates however though. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER AROUND THE HALLOW OAK" The urgency in Crowstar's voice alarmed Sparklepaw. Cedarhallow and Sneakfoot were beside him. "Thunderclan has threatened to attack our warriors at sometimes after dawn tomorrow Cedarhallow and Sneakfoot fought against a threatening patrol today and we must be prepared for battle!" Crowstar howled. Murmurs of shock and dismay rose from the cats. "Prey is not running as well as It used to be and Silverstar made an 'offer' for some land and the patrol rejected. Tangleweb then threatened the patrol and it escalated from that to a battle. Silverstar's clan is starving and desperate they will do anything for food we MUST fight!" Crowstar hissed to his clan mates.

" The last thing the clans need is blood Shed but if this is what Thunderclan wants this it's what we will give them!" He hissed nobly. everyone yowled in agreement. Sparklepaw seemed bewildered. They couldn't possibly just jump into battle could they? Prey still wasn't running all that well, Brightpaw and Nightwhisper barely had enough supplies to help them. What was Crowstar thinking? Sparklepaw respectfully spoke up "Crowstar, it is the end of Leaf-bare but it is still leaf-bare! Prey is running bad everywhere! And on top of that Medicine cat supplies are low do we really just want to jump into battle with Thunderclan? Do we really want to risk that many lives?" Sparklepaw demanded.

Hollywhisker hissed at her kit. "Mind your place! Your leader is speaking!" Crowstar waved his tail for his deputy's silence. " Continue apprentice." Crowstar meowed glaring at Sparklepaw. "Skyclan, even though leaf bare has been hard, we are not starving. we have not lost any warriors yet and we are just getting by. Do we really want to ruin that with some silly battle that could easily be settled? Now I'm not saying just give up and let them do what ever, but maybe we should send a peace party to speak with Silverstar and we also send a battle patrol not that far behind so if things go bad they can defend their clan mates now doesn't that seem more reasonable than just attacking and risk dying?" Sparklepaw continued. Crowstar stared at her for at moment in surprise at her intelligence. "This seems like at reasonable idea. We should discuss this further. The clan meeting is over for now." Crowstar meowed "Hollywhisker,Ashwhisker, Sparklepaw, Cedarhallow come to my den so we can discuss this further." Crowstar meowed hopping down from the hallow oak.

Sparklepaw fallowed her leader into the hallowed out tree that was his den. It smelled faintly of Flintheart. Hollywhisker and the leader both sat down as Ashwhisker and Cedarhallow both entered his den. Cedarhallow instantly spoke up. " I agree with Sparklepaw just jumping into battle is pointless." Crowstar looked deep in thought for many moments. " Sparklepaw's idea isn't so bad we could send a patrol of like five cats with Nightwhisper on one to talk with Silverstar. We could have a second group of seven or eight cats waiting to defend their clan mates and Brightpaw hiding somewhere in case we need more medicine cat support." Crowstar meowed "Nightwhisper, Cedarhallow, Ashwhisker, and I will be on the first patrol with Sparklepaw. Then Hollywhisker will make a separate battle patrol for reinforcement." Crowstar meowed " we will need every cat we have so Neonpaw and Lightpaw will have to join us." Crowstar commented and Sparklepaw was filled with rage.

Ashwhisker rested his tail on his apprentice shoulder, she swatted it away. "Those mouse brains don't know the first thing about fighting! They just joined SkyClan! A half-moon ago and you're going to let them fight?" Sparklepaw demanded of her leader and Hollywhisker lashed out at her kit "How dare you challenge your leader! This isn't one of your den mates this is your clan leader! Have you forgotten the word of a leader _is_ the warrior code" She hissed at her kit.

Crowstar waved his tail for his deputy's silence. "You may speak freely Sparklepaw." Crowstar meowed contradicting his deputy. "They will be tossed around by the smallest of Thunderclan mouse chasers. If they're truly a part of Thunderclan they should be expected to learn just as much as any apprentice before throwing their lives into battle! Every warrior's lives matter and they've had zero warrior training how are they going to fight?" Sparklepaw demanded and her leader fell silent. " Ashwhisker your apprentice is very wise. Especially for her age. She thinks like a clan leader; your apprentice is going to be a very important warrior of this clan one day you should be proud of her because she is right." Crowstar praised the apprentice. "Thank you Crowstar." Ashwhisker meowed dipping his head.

"we will have extra patrols for the next quarter moon while we train our Apprentices harder than we have ever trained them before. Then we will go through with the plan if they attack before we get the chance to reason, we fight as a clan, together!" Crowstar meowed. Ashwhisker looked at his Apprentice proudly, Hollywhisker only had a scowl on her face. Sparklepaw left the leader and his deputy to talk Ashwhisker following close behind. "You did well, how did you come up with such a plan in such little time?" Ashwhisker meowed purring at his apprentice. "I don't know it just seemed the most reasonable to me honestly it was just an impulse idea to be honest." Sparklepaw meowed shrugging her shoulders. He purred at his apprentices and flicked her with his tail "Go rest we will train more later I promise." He purred

Sparklepaw dashed off to her den and settled down in the cold damp Moss that was her bed. The air around her was stale with the scent of her den mates. Before long her tiredness from battle dragged her into sleep which she accepted willingly


	6. Chapter 4

chapters 4

Sparklepaw woke to find herself in a sunny pine forest yet a shadow loomed over it a sort of gloomy musky atmosphere. She realized this must be ShadowClan territory. Sparklepaw felt uneasy and dread loomed over her. The musky scent in the air masked any trace of cat scent when she tried to scent the air. She hissed in frustration. 'Why is there no sign of any cats around? Why am I in ShadowClan territory?' She was confused by her thoughts. Soon two cats appeared and padded through a greenish muddy puddle on the farthest side of the clearing. Their pelts smelled of pine just like Grimheart's pelt. One of the Toms fur was a very dark brown almost black but not just black and the other was an older tom with a flat face and a stumpy tail. She got closer to try and speak with the two Toms but they didn't seem to notice her.

They dropped their heads low "I'm not sure how I feel about this, it could get us into some trouble..." The flat faced tom meowed. "Think about it this could only benefit us as a Clan! And now that he's leader his kits could be in the clan as well! We have to help him convince the others that this is the best choice!" The dark brown tom growled. "I know but it just seems so out of order, doesn't it? The whole thing?" the older tom meowed the dark tom stopped for a moment realizing the older tom's suspicions. "what choice do we have? Our leader and their medicine cat have kits, you're dividing a Clan, and we need THEM." The brownish black fluffy tom replied

Sparklepaw was very interested in the conversation at hand, these two cats looked familiar but at the same time very different. Was this _JUST_ a dream? "Very well, I shall ask him of his opinions on the matter, you have my backup on this." The old tom replied

a familiar scent and prodding of Sparklepaw's back jerked the She-cat awake "What are you doing you squirrel brain! You're fretting like you're two moons old!" She saw Turtlepaw in front of her "sorry I had a weird dream." Sparklepaw meowed getting to her paws. She wondered if she should tell Cedarhallow about this dream, each time she had these vivid dreams they were each so different from the last.

The tortoiseshell she-cat ached everywhere and longed to get back in her nest. Her nap had only made her more tired and sore. "Ashwhisker says he wants to go hunting with you alone are you up for it? You fought pretty hard today and its almost sun down." She meowed to her sister. She was Licking her chest fur down and shot her attention to her sister. " I'm fine trust me I can hunt where is Kitty one and kitty two?" Sparklepaw meowed. Her sister purred "They're sharing prey with Crowstar, he's explain what it _actually_ means to be involved in a fight." Turtlepaw meowed rolling her eyes. "Alright well I'm off then. You should get some rest too partner, you had a long day as well" Sparklepaw purred dashing off.

Ashwhisker was waiting in the center of camp his paws neatly placed and his tail tucked around him neatly in front. For such a silly cat, he had such a serious posture. She trotted over to him. "Hey!" She purred to her mentor "you're really working me to the bone." She meowed he purred affection in his gaze "No one ever told you being an apprentice was easy Sparklepaw." He meowed

Ashwhisker made his way to the camp entrance beside his apprentice. A small smile on his face. "You know what you did _AND_ said today was not only wise, but it was the true thinking of a warrior and honestly had you not been there to help make a plan ... as much as I respect your mother she is a strong warrior, and she's quick to her claws, I've known your mother since we were apprentices, and she's always been this way unfortunately." Ashwhisker meowed. "Your father is very quiet and Kempt on the other hand and will go along with whatever anyone says. You however have neither of your parent's personalities in you, had I not seen you born myself I would have thought your mother stole you from a different clan." Ashwhisker joked.

Sparklepaw didn't know what to say to her mentor she only said what she thought the best outcome could be what greatness was in that? Ashwhisker spoke again as if reading her mind. "You have the mind of a clan leader at a very young age Sparklepaw don't think little of it." Ashwhisker half scolded her.

"So why did you want to go hunting? Aren't you exhausted as well? I could sleep for a full moon." Sparklepaw commented. "That's part of being a warrior even though battles happen, the clan still needs to be fed, especially in the cold of leaf-bare." The tom purred to her "leaf bare is almost over though the snow is melting and it's getting warmer out." Sparklepaw objected. "Yes, but it still snows and it's still cold enough for the warriors that completely despise each other to cuddle up next to each other for warmth." Ashwhisker purred clearly talking about Neonpaw. "Could we just hunt Mr. Make jokes?" Sparklepaw hissed.

Ashwhisker darted off to the camp entrance. Sparklepaw fallowed close behind. She watched the strong gray spotted tom dart into a bush, and very soon after came out with a thin rabbit, even if it was thin it could feed about three cats. " if we can catch at most three more things I'll be pleased." Ashwhisker meowed dropping his catch.

"How did you find that and kill it so quick?" Sparklepaw asked very curious. "Well first I could smell the rabbit, then I smelt rabbit blood so I assume it was wounded and weak and it would be an easy catch. Its leg is broken I turned out to be right." He meowed "see what you can find I'll go that way." He meowed pointing with his tail to the tall trees behind him.

Sparklepaw dashed out into the marshy pine area that bordered ShadowClan. She could smell Frog and mice. The last thing she wanted to do was eat a frog but she would if she had to. On occasion patrols, would bring them back when Frogs would be over in SkyClan territories during green leaf, she had never seen one in leaf-bare however. She soon let her mind wonder to Grimheart. She became unfocused, she shook it off however and continued to look for food for her clan.

Finally she scented a mouse, she fallowed the scent of it in a crouch. Holding her tail close to her and her paws made little sound. Within a few heart beats Sparklepaw saw the mouse it was scrawny but at least it had been something. She kept low and crept as close as she could then finally with a quick leap she pounced. She had caught the mouse and would bring it back to Ashwhisker. Even though his catch was bigger if they could find a bird of some sort or a squirrel they should be fine.

She dashed off back to where Ashwhisker had left the rabbit. She set hers down next to his making a small fresh kill pile. Soon after Ashwhisker came through a bush with two mice. Sparklepaw gasped. "I think we should be fine with what we have after all it is the end of Leaf-bare and prey will be fatter and easier to catch soon." He purred to his apprentice. " I hardly caught anything though." She meowed sadly. " This was just about feeding the clan Sparklepaw." Ashwhisker meowed" plus you're tired remember?" Ashwhisker taunted. Sparklepaw made a hiss of annoyance and fallowed her mentor back to camp with their kills.

That night Sparklepaw felt so exhausted she didn't know if training a with Grimheart was even a good idea but her paws kept her walking to the place they met. What would make her go even this tired? Why was she pushing herself so hard? Her tail drooped and her eyes felt heavy as she walked. She met him at a tree stump, He had been waiting there. He dashed up to her. "What's happened to you?" He asked a bit of concern in his voice. "I got into a fight with ThunderClan. I haven't gotten much rest at all since then and my wounds are still healing." She meowed yawning. He purred " typical of an apprentice." "Hey you were an apprentice not to long ago flea bag" She hissed. "How about this we just talk tonight then?" He meowed kindly. "Thanks, you're a good friend." She purred.

They made a little nest under some bushes nearby and laid down. Every bone in Sparklepaw's body thanked her. "So what exactly happened?" Grimheart asked his whisker twitching with unease for the cat he was secretly training. "Well I don't exactly know the whole story; all I know is we got called into battle for a patrol that had been attacked. From what I gathered, I think Silverstar wants more land." Sparklepaw meowed. "ThunderClan has been nothing but trouble for so many seasons now I heard Ravenstar talking to Darkstar about prey he had been suspicious of Silverstar's patrol stealing." Grimheart huffed in annoyance. "It's been so many season since ShadowClan bordered ThunderClan. THANK STARCLAN!" Grimheart growled.

Sparklepaw twitched her tail irritably at the thought of the fight. " Well though it's settled, right?" Grimheart asked politely now. " kind of we are going to go to talk with Silverstar about settling this whole thing and then there will be a bigger backup patrol in case she decides she wants a fight. "Sparklepaw meowed "How do you know?" He asked. "Well erm... I came up with the battle plan? Kind of...?" Sparklepaw meowed. "WOW! that's so cool! I'm not surprised though your mother is one of the strongest warriors in the lake territories." Grimheart meowed. " all of the clans did back flips when they heard Hollywhisker took a mate, and then even more when they heard it was a clumsy cat like Sneakfoot." Grimheart purred.  
Sparklepaw twitched at the sound of her parents' names and looked away lashing her tail back and forth. Grimheart noticed the irritation and rested his muzzle next to her cheek. "What's wrong?" He meowed. "Nothing." She hissed. "Is it your kin?" He asked serious.  
She decided not to answer "ah I see, touchy subject is this the reason you're so close to Ashwhisker? I know he's your kin as well but he's not your father." Grimheart meowed Cleary not mouse brained

"Apprentice can be close with their mentors it's normal." Sparklepaw meowed still refusing to look at him only because there was obvious pain in her eyes. He got up and looked at her face to face only to see the light and fire had burned out from her eyes. " Sparklepaw..." He meowed understanding the situation fully. "Why?" He asked laying down closer to her. " my sister? my small size maybe I don't really know and I don't want to talk about it honestly." She meowed.  
Sympathy she hadn't seen before shown in his look but decided he should leave it alone.

"Would you like to rest a little before you head back? I'll keep watch and wake you a little after moon high?" He asked Sparklepaw. She nodded her head and curled up into a ball beside Grimheart. It was in that moment Sparklepaw realized how much smaller she was than him. She drifted off into a deep slumber worried about tomorrow and how it would go.

Soon she was jerked from her bad dream by Grimheart. " Are you okay you were moving around alot so I decided to wake you ." He meowed. " we should probably head back to our clans." He meowed getting to his paws. " I'll walk you to the border until you're more awake." He purred.  
Heavy exhaustion still hung onto her and she longed to get into her nest back at camp.

As they walked together Sparklepaw was silent and was only focusing on keeping her eyes open at this point. Grimheart walked close to her supporting Her a bit. When they got to the border he gave her a nuzzle on the cheek and meowed his goodbyes to her. Luckily her camp wasn't far and she could curl up in her nest soon until dawn. She walked a little further and soon she was back in camp the night breeze made it seem just a bit too chilly in camp but cold or hot She didn't care she just wanted to sleep.  
She went to her nest and collapsed falling into a deep sleep and to her relief the nightmares didn't return only dreams filled with the kind warrior Grimheart.

A moon had passed since the confrontation with Silverstar's patrol lucky for SkyClan. Silverstar had come to the camp before they had left apologizing for her patrols behavior saying she had no idea it had happened and it wouldn't ever again. Silverstar had explained her Clan was growing a bit big for their claws this past leaf bare. Crowstar accepted the apology and there had not been any further incident since. Sparklepaw had been doing well in her training and Crowstar had praised her two sunrises prior for catching a rabbit and squirrel. New leaf was showing its weather every day and the prey was running well in the new season.

Dappleflower had moved into the nursery because she was close to kitting. Sparklepaw checked on her every day. She had been lost in thought for almost a claw moon thinking about what Dappleflower's kits were going to look like.

Turtlepaw had popped her head into the apprentice den where Sparklepaw was lining her nest with small feathers "hey what are you doing?" Turtlepaw purred to her sister. "Just lining my nest, why?" Sparklepaw asked irritated "jeez you would think you could be nicer to your Actual littler mate." Turtlepaw hissed. Sparklepaw hung her head "I'm sorry turtlepaw ive got a lot on my mind." Sparklepaw purred. "You mean like meeting a cat from ShadowClan almost every night?" Turtlepaw hissed in a more hushed tone and Sparklepaw froze. "I saw you leave multiple times in the past claw moon and finally i decided to fallow you, I saw you with Grimheart!" Turtlepaw meowed. "And it wasn't just a friendly hello!" She hissed narrowing her eyes. "We are just friends." Sparklepaw quickly retorted. Her sister sighed "please... just, don't lie to me I'll keep your secret. You're one of the most important cats in the entire world to me just please don't lie to me." Turtlepaw meowed relaxing her muscles.

Sparklepaws eyes trailed to her paws. " is it more than that...?" Her sister stared into her with eyes almost filled with hurt. " I tell you everything, now be open with me." Turtlepaw begged, and finally Sparklepaw spoke "yes okay. It might be a little more than just a friendship on my end but believe me the emotions are not returned, he's turned me into a better fighter and hunter Turtlepaw i promise." Turtlepaw stared for a moment longer. "You're so feather brained I saw the way he looked at you Sparklepaw... he admires you I can tell an apprentice of one of the cruelest cats to ever live admires you." Turtlepaw sighed. Sparklepaw was speechless her litter mate turned to her one last time before leaving "just be careful I love you too much to see you get hurt." She purred and dashed off.

Sparklepaw felt guilty for lying to her only littermate in the entire world, let alone her best friend in the entire lake territories. Sparklepaw shook off her worries and finished her nest before dashing off into the clearing. In the last moon between Grimheart and Ashwhisker she was becoming a strong hearted, quick and skilled warrior. Crowstar had been nothing but impressed with her over the last moon, she assumed she was on her way to her warrior assessment soon.

Sparklepaw saw Neonpaw and Lightpaw with their mentors arriving into camp with fresh kill. Neonpaw was thriving in his training but Lightpaw still seemed a little skittish to the lake area. Neonpaw was meant for nothing but to be a warrior. Neonpaw walked over to Sparklepaw they had become good friends in the last moon "hello Neonpaw." Sparklepaw meowed the name still sounding weird to her. The apprentice dropped his bird "Hey no training today?" He asked tilting his head "no Ashwhisker wanted to spend the day with Dappleflower." She replied shrugging. Sharpeye padded over to the two apprentices "Neonpaw well done today, maybe we can consider doing some battle training." Sharpeye meowed pleased. "Wow thats great Neonpaw congratulations." Sparklepaw purred to her friend. Sharpeye twitched his ear teasingly "WOW Sparklepaw was that a compliment? Just a little under a moon ago you were picking on him." Sharpeye purred. Sparklepaw rolled her eyes. Sharpeye flicked sparklepaw with his dark gray tail.

Sharpeye padded off to talk to Squirrelpelt his orange tabby pelt noticeable in the bright day light of sun high. "Was Lightpaw any better today?" Sparklepaw asked curious. Neonpaws head hung low "No... I don't think he's cut out for this warrior thing." Neonpaw meowed sadly. "MOUSE BRAIN! There are clan cats born that are skittish! just because he's shy and distant doesn't mean he won't be a good warrior. Dappleflower tells me _all_ the time how when Crowstar was deputy you wouldn't know it he was the quietest cat in the entire lake territory." Sparklepaw meowed. Neonpaw shrugged.

Lightpaw slowly padded over to the two his very dark gray and black tabby pelt lighting up gray in the sun, His brown eyes almost amber. He sat down quietly. Sparklepaw and Neonpaw's eyes burned into him. He looked up "what?" He meowed awkward and suddenly the two apprentices felt embarrassed. "Hey Lightpaw how was hunting!" Sparklepaw meowed excited. The tom shrugged "okay I guess." Then he fell silent once more. "Alright well this is lame I'll see you later Neonpaw..." Sparklepaw meowed lightly padding off.

Sparklepaw had a long boring day with nothing to do and finally was ready for sleep at sunset. She quickly settled down in her nest and wrapped herself in a tight ball. The she-cat seemed annoyed with the very boring day. She closed her eyes and not long after was she dragged into a sleep. She dreamed of Shadowclan territory again. She was in the medicine cats den beside a bright white figure somewhat smaller than her but clearly not a cat. All she could see from this point was his bright white fluffy tail. This wasn't a cat tail by any means.

Sparklepaw got to her paws and left the medicine cats den. She could see Grimheart in the distance talking to a very fluffy black she-cat with a muddy brown tail tip and a light gray muzzle. The two cats were talking casually. Sparklepaw was very confused on why Every cat she saw only dipped their head to her. Every time they would speak to her she couldn't hear the words. Sparklepaw looked down at her paws only to realize she had grown. She was very confused. Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath her paws and wind started blowing so hard it almost blew her off her paws. She tried to open her eyes and caught site of deep, and bright ocean blue eyes almost sapphire like. She could just barely make out a face, a face of an animal that all cats despised.

Before Sparklepaw could do anything, she was jerked back into reality. She woke to a tom, standing over her "Sparklepaw?" the tom meowed. The voice sounded familiar when she was fully aware of the fact that she was now awake she realized it was Sneakfoot her father. She grumbled at his site. "Ashwhisker told me to come get you when I came for Turtlepaw." He meowed with no feeling and walked out with his apprentice. The toms words almost lost to her as she thought of the white face and blue eyed creature...a fox the creature had been a pure white fox.

Sparklepaw got to her paws, they ached from her sleep when in fact it felt like she had gotten no sleep at all. She dragged her paws across the clearing to her mentor who looked happy as ever. "Ready to go?" He purred to his apprentice. "Go where?" Sparklepaw meowed still groggy. "Um border patrol? Remember I told you at dawn the day before... the patrol with Crowstar and Cedarhallow? " he meowed confused by his apprentice. "Sorry it was a weird night." Sparklepaw meowed. "Bad dreams?" Ashwhisker asked "you could say that." She grumbled.

Crowstar and Cedarhallow padded over to Sparklepaw and Ashwhisker. "Ready to go?" Crowstar meowed with a smile. Despite everyone's good mood Sparklepaw still felt grumpy and dragged her paws in silence throughout the patrol. Ashwhisker was troubled by the she-cats mood. "Hey I heard Crowstar wants to give you your warrior name sometime within the next two moons he thinks you're doing great." The tom purred with affection. Sparklepaw only flicked her ears.

Ashwhisker stepped in front of his apprentice irritated now with her attitude. "Crowstar we will catch up with you." He meowed to his leader and Crowstar nodded his head in response to his words. "Whats the deal Grumpypaw!" Ashwhisker hissed "whats bothering you, you're not leaving till you tell me." He hissed narrowing his eyes. Sparklepaw huffed in annoyance "just dreams I've been having the past two or so moons that's all." Sparklepaw growled  
"Have you thought about talking to Brightstone or Nightwhisper?" Ashwhisker asked suddenly remembering Brightstone had been made a full medicine cat just a claw moon prior.

"I'd rather not that old Bat would claim my destiny is to be a medicine cat and no way would I ever be an herb chaser come on." Sparklepaw spat.

Ashwhisker growled a little "he's your medicine cat Sparklepaw and you are well on your way to being a warrior start acting like it." Ashwhisker 's irritation only grew "He is your medicine cat and you _Will_ have respect for him!" Ashwhisker snapped his tail lashing.  
"Oh what do you care? You'll have kits of your own soon who in a matter of time will be apprentices and then warriors." Sparklepaw hissed challenging him. "How dare you, you've been more like my kit than kin. I'm just as proud of you than I could be of any she-cat that was my own!" Ashwhisker hissed. Sparklepaw fell silent.

Ashwhisker stood up. "And one day, when you're ready and they are ready I've asked Crowstar to let you mentor one of my kits, even if Dappleflower only bares one." Ashwisker meowed turning to her again affection in his eyes. "Talk to Brightstone not only is he your medicine cat now but he is also your friend, you two are close in age." He purred affectionately.

Sparklepaw sat for a moment 'one day I'm going to prove to my mother exactly what Dappleflower and Ashwhisker see.' She swore to herself fallowing her mentor again. "Decided to join me?" He meowed. Sparklepaw only gave a smile and then the two ran side by side catching up with Cedarhallow and Crowstar to finish their patrol.

Sparklepaw woke a little just before moon high to meet with Grimheart she had not seen him in 3 moon highs. They had promised to meet tonight.  
She dashed out of the apprentice den to the tree they had always met at. Just like always Sparklepaw had slipped away from the night watch with ease. She had always loved the wind in her whiskers at night when she ran.

Soon she arrived at the stump and Grimheart was nowhere to be found. She decided maybe he had forgotten but would wait a little longer. From the bushes came an evil chuckle. Sparklepaw's head darted up and from the bushes behind her she saw yellow slit eyes, and beside them three other pairs of eyes.

Out from the bushes stepped a dark gray tom with white thick flashes around his eyes. 'Darkstar...' Sparklepaw thought with a sinking feeling and beside him Grimheart. "Well, well what do we have here? An apprentice of SkyClan near the ShadowClan border, perhaps waiting for someone?" The large tom hissed spiteful. Sparklepaw was frozen. "An apprentice, and oh so tiny surrounded by a bunch of ShadowClan cats, what ever will she do?" The tom mocked. Grimheart's stare was blank and empty. "I know all about your little meet ups apprentice, however Grimheart is ready to give up on them and prove his true worth and loyalty go _US_!" Darkstar hissed. The few words slipping out like venom almost challenging the tom.

Sparklepaw knew she couldn't run or fight she was trapped but before anther thought could cross her a tom grabbed her roughly by the scruff and dragged her off into the dim night.

(This will be one of the only times the P.O.V is from a different cat)

Ashwhisker was fast asleep in the warriors den just after moon high. His stress levels had been high and finally he succumbed to his tiredness.  
Only for a little while after he had fallen asleep to be woken.

He felt a tugging and nibbling on his ear, soon it annoyed him and he woke. "Ashwhisker you need to get up now!" Turtlepaw hissed "what what, what?" The tom tried to blink away his blurry gaze. "Sparklepaw shes in trouble!" Turtlepaw meowed. Ashwhisker darted to his paws "what do you mean!" Ashwhisker hissed.  
The tom dashed after the she-cat quickly as she turned away.

Turtlepaw had told Ashwhisker exactly what happened and the warrior was determined to save his apprentice. "Go back to camp if I'm not back just before dawn gather help." The tom hissed peering into Shadowclan camp. Darkstar was addressing his clan. Ashwhisker couldn't make out a word but the big oak colored tabby Grimheart stood beside him. Grimheart began stepping toward the apprentice. Ashwhisker hissed. The tom could not wait any longer he had to step in. he reasoned he would either be detected or his apprentice would be harmed. Ashwhisker lunged out into the clearing for Darkstar, but the tom was quicker and clearly heard him.  
For a moment they wrestled back and forth but due to Darkstar's speed he had pinned Ashwhisker to the muddy floor.

"What's this?" The tom purred with a smirk "LET HER GO YOU FILTHY RAT!" Ashwhisker growled able to move his paw and getting a very fast and ferocious swipe to the face in. Blood oozed from Darkstar's face, the tom only laughed. He looked back again at Ashwhisker, madnessclear in his battle-scarred face "funny isn't it? How pain is meant to stop us... and boy will I cause you some pain." The black tom hissed. Darkstar grabbed him by the neck and tossed him quickly and with force into a tree. "You'll regret stepping onto my territory you weak mouse!"the ShadowClan leader hissed.

"You're insane!" Ashwhisker hissed getting to his paws. "Yes, nevertheless... unlike you I never claimed to be _sane_!" He growled staggering toward him.

Sparklepaw dashed out toward him. Grimheart quickly grabbed the apprentice by the scruff pinning her down, drawing wet blood from her fur. Ashwhisker hissed at the large tabby. "He's not your opponent now, I am squirrel chaser." Darkstar hissed again jumping for Ashwhisker, The gray tom quickly dodged it.  
Darkstar turned to the tom clearly annoyed. "Fine then. don't show up to battles you are clearly outnumbered in! KILL HIM!" The ShadowClan leader called.

Sparklepaw tried to stagger to her paws under the weight of someone she once trusted so much. Yet Grimheart sank his teeth in deeper. Soon frustration crept in and Ashwhisker saw the she-cat throw the tom off her despite the wound in her neck. She quickly dashed to his side.

"Sparklepaw run ill hold them off." Ashwhisker meowed quietly to her as the cats started to close in. " I won't leave you." She hissed the tom was so proud of her courage but so angry at her hard headed behavior. 

(Back to Sparklepaw)

The she-cat had felt no fear not after the betrayal she had just experienced, and she was ready to fight with all the might of StarClan.  
She knew her mentor could feel her rage. Grimhearts betrayal filled her with all the fight of StarClan.

"Not going to run? Well then youll die too!" Darkstar yowled. Deepfrost raised his head among his clan mates "Darkstar, she is only an apprentice and I'm sure her mentor had no idea she was breaking the warrior code...Grimheart is ours to deal with but she is not our apprentice, it is not our decision to decide what happens to her." The noble deputy meowed to his leader with his head bowed respectfully.

"Any cat that breaks the warrior code is a scourge on all cats surrounding! The clans must have purity and so long as this traitor and her mentor live we will not have that! Grimheart will prove his loyalty. once the mentor dies! _He_ will be the end of Sparklepaw!" Darkstar hissed his eyes only slits.

Grimheart looked taken back. Cloudjump the ShadowClan medicine cat stepped forward this time. "Darkstar forgive me for my interference however, I cannot allow you kill these cats in cold blood." Cloudjump hissed standing beside Deepfrost. "If you're so hung up on purity within the warrior code, aren't you just as bad for breaking it by killing these two cats? Or does the warrior code not apply to _you_ " Cloudjump challenged his leader. "Stand down Cloudjump remember your place and who you're speaking to." Darkstar hissed.  
"Kill these cats in cold blood and I will ensure your leadership be at its end! I think you've forgotten who you're speaking with! You're breaking the warrior code just as much as any cat!" Cloudjump hissed repeating his statement.

Darkstar lunged for the tom and threw his head to the ground almost knocking him out instantly. "Would anyone else like to challenge my word?" Darkstar meowed furious. Murmurs if shock arose from the cats. "Darkstar! That was your medicine cat!" this time from an elder Toadthroat. Darkstar narrowed his eyes and as quickly as the tom made the statement he withdrew.

Sparklepaw froze in fear at what she had just seen. "Good, now Duskclaw, leafshade, Blackstorm Get him!" Darkstar hissed and the three toms attacked Ashwhisker. Sparklepaw hissed and jumped in front of Blackstorm. "Fight me toad chaser!" She snapped "you will be _MY_ opponent!" She heard a voice call. It was Grimheart and she wanted to fight that fight more than any. The wound he had left her still oozed with blood.  
Blackstorm turned back to face his brother and Sparklepaw quickly took her chance to strike on the tom. She slashed her claws quickly and deeply across the toms side leaving heavy bleeding. "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN OPPONENT!" She yowled as he fell to the cold pine ground.

Grimheart smirked "pretty sharp for your size and age. " Grimheart meowed a spark of amusement in his tone "you would know." Sparklepaw spat back.

"Perhaps but can you defend yourself!" He meowed and lunged for the she-cat. Quickly she jumped out of the way, however her fluffy tail betrayed her and Grimheart had already gotten ahold of her. The tom swung her across the camp and she fell to her paws. She quickly got back up not letting the clear pain all through her stop her.  
"I am much stronger, faster, and larger surrender now and I'll end things quickly so maybe you won't have to watch him die" Grimheart hissed pointing his tail to Duskclaw and Leafshade who had Ashwhisker left with barely a moment to breathe.

Sparklepaw felt the pain in her neck and shoulder grow stronger the longer she stood, but the cracking in her chest was more painful than any cat could inflict upon her. "I know your moves all too well to give up now you fox hearted traitor!" Sparklepaw spat. "Your first mistake was thinking there was anything behind what I was teaching you. That is exactly why you're going to die here tonight, because you thought somewhere I had _feelings_ for you." He spat a smirk on his face his words were like venom beneath her skin it burned.

"there will be clan purity!" Darkstar yowled. Her gaze fell back to Ashwhisker who was fighting with all the might of StarClan as a She-cat called Honeybee started attacking him. Blood roared in her ears and she felt her gaze start to drift at the scene.

Suddenly her senses were brought back to her as she heard Grimheart speak. " you won't say anything or attack? Pathetic! You are weak hearted and a weak fighter! Why did I even waste my time with you?" The tom growled darting for her. Yet she just stood her ground not collapsing or daring to dodge him. Within moments she felt the Tom grab hold of her by the neck. The tom slammed her quickly and with force into a large tree. She felt bones in her body crack. 'It's all over now...' she thought to herself as her vision blurred. She fell to the ground and in front of her a body was dropped, the body of Ashwhisker.

"DARKSTAR!" A growl came from afar. The voice was Crowstar but the only thing Sparklepaw saw was the half glazed over eyes of her mentor Ashwhisker. "I'll take your secrets with me to StarClan...ill always see you..." he meowed reaching his paw out to meet hers before his eyes shut forever. Sparklepaw felt her whole world shatter beneath her. Finally, she gave way to her pain and let darkness engulf her.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sparklepaw arrived back at camp to find herself in the medicine cats den her body ached everywhere and everything other than Ashwhiskers death had been a blur to her. Brightstone was on the far side of the den. "You're awake? It's about time the clan thought you would never wake up. Turtlepaw and Crowstar had come checking in on you every day." The kind tom purred "wait, wait _every day?_ How long have I been asleep?!" Sparklepaw hissed "Five days." Brightstone's tone was clear and serious.

Nightwhisper padded into the den. "You were hurt very seriously, your shoulder has a very deep gouge as well as your neck, you have three broken ribs and a broken paw. You're lucky to be alive." He meowed his words cold as ice. Something learked behind the medicine cat's eyes, a sort of feeling of betrayal. "Give her Poppy seeds she needs more rest." The tom hissed flicking his tail spitefully.

"But wait I don't remember anything that happened. What now? Where's Ashwhisker's body?" Sparklepaw had so many questions yet none seemed to get answered. "Hush now, a few more days of rest and caring and you will have your strength back, then your questions shall be answered. Until then here." Brightstone purred pushing poppy seeds toward her. She was hesitant but pain shot through her whole body and she succumbed to her pain. She was dragged into a darkness almost as dark as death itself.

Sparklepaw woke in a musty dark field, the smell of crow food lingered everywhere. Though it was a field all the grass seemed to be dead and the ground was moist and thick. The bushes and trees seemed to lack color and there was no end to how high they all stretched. She opened her mouth to see if she could scent anything other than the stench of crow food and death. ' _Cats'_ Sparklepaw narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Welcome young SkyClan Cat." A poisonous yet soothing voice came from what seemed like all around her. "Who's there! Where are you?" Sparklepaw hissed. The voice didn't respond only the smell of soothing flowers filled her nostrils. "Show yourself!" Sparklepaw began to grow impatient. A figured appeared behind her, a she-cat her ghostly pelt was a dark smokey black, her amber eyes glowed with ambition. "Who are you?" Sparklepaw turned around but this time the presence of the She-cat mad her feel more calm.

"How Sparklepaw, haven't you even noticed yet? You're standing with no pain; all your wounds are healed." The she-cat purred a voice like soothing water in hot Green leaf. "What?" the realization didn't accrue to her until the seductive she-cat had said something. The mysterious she-cat leaped onto a small stone and began to groom herself. "I am Nightcloud, you are _far_ from the clans or the stars here. However, I have been kind enough to give you your mobility back while you're [GC1] here, in turn I would like to have a civilized talk with you." She purred, darkness yet kindness lurking her in her voice.

"Where are we?" Sparklepaw Meowed clearly disregarding everything the she-cat had said. "Oh, _love_ So many questions. Yet I have gotten the chance to ask you none, are you not curious on how I know your name? and where you come from?" Her amber gaze burned with a passionate lust.

"We want the same thing you know." She meowed as she finished grooming her ragged pelt. "And what is that?" Sparklepaw meowed relaxing her sensed shoulders. Nightcloud hopped down from her stone and drew close to Sparklepaw's muzzle.

" ** _Reveneg!_** " the words slipped from her muzzle like a beautiful rose that was slowly dying a sickening death. "I have seen the cat you _loved,_ I was once in love as well, my mate did nothing but betray me and hurt me and used me for his own gain, and now I'm going to get my revenge. Through you." Her amber eyes sparkled with hatred. "How?" Sparklepaw was intrigued now.

"By training you of course, by guiding you. By being there for you, by giving you everything Grimheart was supposed to, but I won't betray you." Nightcloud purred into the younger she-cat's ears giving it a quick lick before retreating. "all you have to do is _trust_ me and you can visit me and see me as often as you'd like _Love._ That's the great thing about being _dead._ " Her gaze turned almost happy.

"Okay, But how?" Sparklepaw asked as the Smokey she-cat continued to circle her "Simple every time you need me just close your eyes and think about me, I will train you to get your vengeance. I will give you _everything_ you need." She purred this time looking her straight in the eye. "But until you have recovered enough for me to train you, you must return to the waking world." She purred touching her muzzle to Sparklepaw.

Sparklepaw was jerked back into her current state but this time with a heart full of hatred, spite, and she knew what she wanted more than anything, **revenge**. 'I will be Grimheart and Darkstar's end. I will ensure their death even if it's the last breath I will ever take.' She silently swore to herself and as the wind blew an earie voice whispered

 _'_ _I can give you everything'_

A claw moon had passed since her meeting with Nightcloud and Sparklepaw was even limping around camp Ashwhisker's body had been buried the night after the attack and Sparklepaw had never gotten to say goodbye. She had been angry no cat would at least let her visit his burial spot. Anger, and spite had grown in her the past claw moon more so than when she had woken from her dream.

"Cats of SkyClan Let all cats old enough to leave camp join here beneath the Hallow Tree for a clan meeting." Sparklepaw heard her leaders call from a crossed the clearly. She didn't bother to get up from where she was laying. "We have a lost a warrior this moon and a good one. He was a father a mentor." Crowstar paused to look at Sparklepaw who seemed to just sulk in the shadows of her camp.

"But we have gained a new one, Ashwhisker wanted nothing more than to see his apprentice finish her training, and as my friend and a loyal warrior I can do nothing more than grant him his wish. Sparklepaw you have made a mistake; one I presume you have done nothing but learn from." He stopped and the whole clan starred her. The she-cat's ears pricked. "Dappleflower, you more than anyone would want to witness this come stand beside your mate's apprentice and take honor in what he has worked so hard to train WHO he has worked so hard to train." The leader's words were noble and full of hope.

Dappleflower padded over to Sparklepaw pain in her eyes for the She-cat, she quickly licked the top of the she-cats head "I'm so sorry" Sparklepaw whispered her heart breaking. Dappleflower said nothing but only wrapped her tail tightly around Sparklepaw.

"Sparklepaw you have trained hard to understand the ways of our ancestors and understand our noble code. Do you promise to uphold this code and to defend your clan Even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar's words burned into her like a wild fire The weak She-cat forced herself to her paws. "I do" She yowled.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward you will be called Sparklebelly, your clan honors your bravery, strength and skill." Crowstar meowed. Sparklebelly only politely bowed her head. "Due to your injuries, your silent vigil will be for another day until you are recovered enough to leave the camp." The leader meowed. The clearing chanted her new name but all she could hear was the chanting of a familiar she-cat in the wind _'_ _Sparklebelly! Sparklebelly!"_ this voice was all that mattered to her. Not the living, not her clan mates the voice of Nightcloud.

A full moon had passed since Sparklebelly's attack she was walking with a limp and all her wounds were healing well Brightstone had said it would be another moon before she could join patrols or hunt but tonight was a special night. She was going to the gathering, And Crowstar was going to challenge Darkstar. She had been chosen to go since she was the cat attacked. She swore if she saw a fight break out she would take each one of Darkstar's nine lives.

She raised her head at Crowstar's words "SkyClan cats, tonight we seek justice for a fallen warrior, and justice for the warrior code! We will fight if we must. We a will not back down to Darkstar's vicious ways." With those words the tom fled for the exit of his camp and his clanmates fallowed close behind readiness to defend their clan and their honor in battle if needed.

Sparklebelly padded closely beside Crowstar, limping still. "You will stand beside me and if need be we will fight for you Sparklebelly, you're not alone your clan fights with you warrior." The tom meowed. Sparklebelly looked up at her leader. "You are a SkyClan warrior and so long as you are you shall never fight your battles alone." He continued, hope and the strength of her clan flooded through her. Darkstar was a murderer and she would have revenge for it.

Soon they arrived at the island. ShadowClan was already there. Crowstar faced his clanmates" if need be we will fight here, and now! SkyClan does not fear its enemies and ShadowClan has made themselves our enemies!" Crowstar yowled. Meows of approval came from the surrounding cats.

One by one the cats crossed the log in the night into what lay unknown.  
Crowstar Was followed by Sparklebelly and Hollywhisker. The deputy carried herself with such pride and honor some of the younger warriors of other clans bowed their heads. Hollywhisker was going to make a great leader one day.  
"Stand beside me at the base with Crowstar, when it is your turn to speak he will address you or give you permission to speak, even under these circumstances be polite this is a great honor to stand beside deputies and underneath the leaders. We are their partners. The head underneath them." Sparklebellys mother whispered.

Crowstar took his place next to Silverstar and Ravenstar. Darkstar looked down through eyes narrowed toward Sparklebelly. Shellstar and his clanmates were just arriving. He sat next to Ravenstar and Darkstar.  
Since Ravenstar was the eldest he spoke first "with the arrival of all five clans, let the full moon gathering begin! Who-" Crowstar's interrupted the kind cat "my dearest apologies Ravenstar, may I start?" Crowstars tone was urgent. The old tom bowed his head and sat back down.

Crowstar stepped forward. " a little over a half moon ago, one of our Apprentices Sparklepaw was attacked and captured by Darkstar, her mentor fallowed to save her. Sparklebelly is now a warrior, however during this time she was meeting with a ShadowClan warrior Grimheart. She was breaking the warrior code and Darkstar decided to take it into his own paws. He had full intentions on killing her, in redemption for his own warrior. In doing so He severally injured her and killed her mentor Ashwhisker in cold blood! He must be punished! While I-" darkstar interrupted the SkyClan leader.  
"LIAR! YOU WERENT THERE! YOUR ONLY WITNESS IS THAT PESKY TRESPASSING RUNT!" Darkstar lashed out unsheathing his claws. "I have another Witness, Turtlepaw, if you will make yourself known and step forward." Crowstar meowed calmly.

From out of the crowd came a muddy brown and black she-cat. "Tell us what you saw." The leader meowed to his cat.  
"I had known Sparklebelly had shown interest in this tom, she was meeting him but on this night I had a bad feeling so I followed her. She waited at a broken tree stump _ON OUR_ side of the border where she always met him ShadowClan kidnapped an apprentice on **_our_** side of the border I am the one who told Ashwhisker Sparklebelly was in danger." Turtlepaw hissed at the ShadowClan leader.

The big dark tom growled "hold your tongue or it will be the last thing you utter apprentice." Darkstar hissed to the she-cat " I gave her permission to speak Darkstar it would be wise of you not to speak to my deputy's daughter that way. RiverClan,ThunderClan,WindClan I ask you do you doubt he needs to be punished?"Crowstar meowed. "Is this true Darkstar remember you speak before StarClan tonight and three medicine cats." Ravenstar demanded. Darkstar hissed. "The story is true Darkstar murdered Ashwhisker and almost Sparklebelly in cold blood! I was there I saw it! Deepfrost can confirm this." The voice came from afar. The voice was Cloudjump.  
Deepfrost stepped forward. "Remember who your clan is Deepfrost! And your _kin_!" Darkstar growled.

Clouds rolled in and thunder roared in the distance. "The story Turtlepaw,Cloudjump and Crowstar tell is true, Clan or Kin you killed in cold blood Darkstar I will be no Clan cat or kin to anyone that does such a crime." Deepfrost spat "very well...You have made your choice." Darkstar's eyes glowed with darkness as he growled lunging for his deputy. Sparklebelly leaped to save the cat trying to speak up for her.  
Darkstar and the she-cat rolled on the island grass for many moments before Hollywhisker,Jumpfoot and Deepfrost lunged for the ruthless Shadowclan leader. Darkstar sunk his teeth deep into Sparklebelly and the she-cat screeched. Hollywhisker let her sharp and deadly claws loose on Darkstar. "LET GO OF MY KIT!" She yowled, swiping the tom deeply in the head. He released the she-cat and was pulled to the grassy floor restrained.

Ravenstars voice shot through the air "ENOUGH! Darkstar, you are a leader, this does not make you invincible! Stand down or our warriors will attack as well." Ravenstar growled. "ThunderClan as well." Silverstar hissed ready to pounce. "You have murdered in cold blood and attacked an apprentice, she is not your clan mate you cannot punish a cat from anther clan!" Ravenstar hissed. "Exile him!" Shellstar growled. "Silence!" Ravenstar hissed. This decision is up to the five medicine cats and four leaders! For now Deepfrost and Cloudjump will be with SkyClan for protection, we meet back here in 3 sunrises Darkstar if you are not here we will have no choice but to seek you out." Ravenstar meowed.  
"Everyone is dismissed! For now," Ravenstar growled.

Sparklebelly got to her paws and padded up to Cloudjump. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Sparklebelly licked his muzzle. "I know" she purred.

Once the clans departed, Sparklebelly hung close beside Deepfrost and Cloudjump she felt they were the only cats who truly understood what had happened. "Does this mean you won't be deputy anymore?" Sparklebelly asked "I don't know but I would rather be stripped of my title than be his deputy." Deepfrost meowed quietly.  
"I heard him say kin? Are you two kin?" She asked. "We all are Cloudjump hissed ,Darkstar, Cloudjump and I are all litter-mates." Deepfrost meowed. "I'm so sorry, Turtlepaw is my litter-mate I couldn't imagine having a litter mate like that." Sparklebelly meowed trying to be understanding. Yet wasn't she becoming the same thing?

Soon they had reached camp. "Sparklebelly, make a nest for our guests." Crowstar purred. "Also, thank you for sticking up for our warrior's words tonight." He meowed personally thanking the two. They bowed their heads "I'll make Cloudjumps nest next to ours! he's an old friend of mine!" Nightwhisper purred. "Very well" their leader meowed.

"Come with me you can sleep beside me Deepfrost." Sparklebelly purred.  
Deepfrost followed the fluffy she-cat. She made a cozy nest next to he and patted her large fluffy tail beside her. Deepfrost hesitated. "come on now!" Sparklebelly purred sitting up to yank his ear. "Relax we will treat you like one of our own. I'll make sure of that, you and Cloudjump are the only ones that tried to help me." Sparklebelly meowed yawning.

Soon her mother entered the warriors den and shook off it had been raining ever since they started on their way back. She had been sleeping next to her the past claw moon. "Ew you stink." She meowed teasing. "Yes, at least I don't smell like dead squirrel because I'm always tree climbing." Deepfrost meowed back. Hollywhisker looked At Sparklebelly. "Yes, for sure he will do just fine here till all this is resolved." She meowed. Sparklebelly felt content for the first time since Ashwhiskers death. 'We will get him Ashwhisker I promise' she swore to him.

Sparklebelly woke up in a field it smelled of Green leaf and it was bright. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed a cat in the distance, it was a fire orange and brown cat with white in its pelt. "Welcome Sparklebelly." It was a She-cat. She turned to face her. "I am Pumpkinpelt SkyClans Medicine cat before Nightwhisper. I have a message for you." She meowed stepping closer. Her eyes glowed a deep green of the forest. "Because of your anger, you're clouded. We StarClan cats see _all._ There is hope,l ove and friendship just as great as you've experienced. Don't let your anger make you lose sight of this, one story in your life has ended but don't let that stop new beginnings for you. You have kin, friendships and so much more around you. Let them be your roots so you can grow from them. Please do not make the wrong choice." The she-cat purred.  
" I don't know what any of that means." Sparklebelly meowed.

The she-cat started to glow. She purred "you will I promise."

Within seconds after the cat spoke she was gone leaving Sparklebelly confused. She was jerked awake sun high was near and she pounced to her paws as she heard voices outside the den. She realized Deepfrost was no longer present.

Hollywhisker,Crowstar and Deepfrost were talking. "Greetings Sparklebelly. Turtlepaw passed her warrior assessment and we were just talking about her warrior ceremony would you like to join in?" Hollywhisker meowed. Sparklebelly plopped down. "What is there to discuss? She passed so make her a warrior." Sparklebelly remarked.  
"Well she isn't even four seasons old yet she is still rather young." Crowstar meowed. "Yes, but skilled, and very clever." Deepfrost meowed. "And a quick learner I think she will do just fine as a warrior" he added, "I was smaller and _much_ younger when you made me a warrior. I've only been a warrior for a half moon but still" Sparklebelly meowed licking her paw.

"Agreed, Hollywhisker wishes for me to call her Turtletuft. Sound suiting?" He asked "sounds great I'm sure Neonpaw and Lightpaw will be so jealous they will be catching extra prey for moons to come." Sparklebelly purred to herself

Sparklebelly let her attention snap to Cloudjump,Nightwhisper and Brightstone. She padded over to the medicine cats her paws sore from the previous night.  
" I see the StinkyClan cats are settling in with their temporary arrangements just fine. " Sparklebelly purred. Brightstone gave the young warrior a smile. "Says the talking mouse at least we are not small." Cloudjump purred. "I thought you were a medicine cat, medicine cats are supposed to heal wounds not reopen them."Sparklebelly meowed.  
"Medicine cats got to have fun too you know." The tom purred turning over on his back and rolling in the small grass patch. New leaf had brought the snow to its end and every cat gave thanks to the feeling of grass.

Nightwhisper stared into Sparklebelly for a moment "you did well yesterday, defending a cats honor." He meowed "he was not a part of your clan yet you still chose to defend the deputy. Noble." He continued. "I'm impressed. You have such great potential, don't let anger cloud that." He finished warning her silently

Sparklebelly was confused for a moment then decided to bow her head in respect. _'_ _does he know something?'_ she thought silently to herself

"Let all cats old enough to Climb trees join here beneath the Hallow Tree!" The light blue gray tabby yowled.

"First let me start with asking for you to welcome Deepfrost and Cloudjump temporarily as SkyClan. Secondly SkyClan is on the edge of war, for war we must be prepared, to be prepared we need warriors." He meowed addressing his clan.

"Sneakfoot ,Hollywhisker and myself believe Turtlepaw to be ready for this great honor. Apprentice step forward." He meowed "do you promise to uphold our code and defend your clans honor and warriors even at the cost of your life? "he asked. "I do Crowstar." The brown and black she-cat purred her hazel eyes sparkling. "Then from this moment forward you shall be called Turtletuft and you are a warrior of SkyClan. Be proud of where you come from. Your clan mates now rely on you just as much as any other warrior. Tonight you will keep a silent vigil outside the Hallow tree until dawn." Crowstar meowed. "Thank you Crowstar." Turtletuft purred.

"Turtletuft!TURTLETUFT! TURTLETUFT!" The Newly made warriors clan mates cheered. Sparklebelly and Cedarhallow sounded the loudest.

Soon the excitement died down. Sparklebelly padded over to her sister, but the cream-colored tabby darted past her. "Turtletuft! What a beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat." The tom purred licking Turtletuft between the ears. Sparklebelly felt confused for a moment, what had she missed? Since when were the two cats acting so friendly? Sparklebelly stood in front of her sister "Turtletuft, sounds a little too tough for such a soft cat." Sparklebelly purred. "Hey buzz off bee brain." Her litter mate teased.

Sneakfoot and Hollywhisker were walking up to the three cats and Sparklebelly realized how quickly the area was getting crowded. The four cats started to chatter amongst themselves and Sparklebelly began to realize how distant she had become from her Clan mates. She didn't even know there had been anything between Cedarhallow and Turtletuft. The only things that seemed to fill the she-cats empty void was Nightcloud.

Sparklebelly decided to return to the medicine cats den. Nightwhisper said her wounds required more maintenance. The old medicine cat had been concerned she would have a permanent limp in her right shoulder for the rest of her life. However, the shoulder showed much improvement since her prior conversations with the old cat. Sparklebelly didn't feel nearly as bad off as she had when her encounter with Grimheart over a moon ago happened.

Nightwhisper finished tending to the she-cats wound very quickly. Brightstone walked in with a squirrel between his jaws. "Why hello Sparklebelly, I was just about to share this squirrel with Nightwhisper would you like to join in?" The young tom purred. "Sure." She meowed back. The she-cat had grown very close with the two medicine cats since her accident, which she never thought she would especially when one of her first encounters with Nightwhisper was him yelling at her to only be loyal to her clan, now days she figured he had been right all along, she couldn't trust cats from other clans. A thought still scratched in the back of her mind, b  
 _'But what was this destiny that would have me so much respect?'_ The thought puzzled her.

Brightstone noticed the she-cats silence and spoke "Sparklebelly, you seem distant and out of character is something bothering you?"  
"I guess I just never realized how distant I had become from my own clan.

"Not Distant wounded. Do not take your injuries as distance, besides, you're close with us Deepfrost, and Cloudjump right? You can't be friends with every cat in the clan." Brightstone purred. "Except Cloudjump and Deepfrost are ShadowClan and I've had my _fill_ of ShadowClan." Sparklebelly growled Nightwhisper kept silent but only gave her a stare. Before either of them could say anything she spoke "Nightwhisper you're a medicine cat you know the clans history better than any have you ever heard of a she-cat called Nightcloud?" She asked abruptly.

Nightwhisper almost spit out his mouthful of food and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, how do you know of _her_ " he meowed with venom. "I heard it from a cat at the gathering they may have been from Shellstar or Ravenstar's clan?" she meowed "That makes sense then, she was from WindClan oh so many seasons ago she seems like a kit horror story now. She was mates with a cat called Crowfeather the tom drove her to madness I swear. After she died no cat could recall seeing her in StarClan. They assumed her grief and hatred had guided her straight to the dark forest." Nightwhisper meowed.

"Why do you ask" Brightstone spoke this time. "No reason. I was just curious who she was they spoke of her so ill like." Nightwhisper and Brightstone exchanged a glance, then continued to eat.

 _'_ _so Nightcloud You were a WindClan cat who got betrayed too, that's probably the reason we get along. Well dear I promise to get revenge for the both of us. You shall never have to live amongst grief again'_ the she-cat silently vowed to her friend venom growing in her veins yet lust for the she-cat loomed.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sparklebelly woke in her nest uncomfortable her healing broken bones ached and her stomach churned. She got to her paws and decided it be best to speak with Nightwhisper or Brightstone. Deepfrost still slept beside her and on the other side neatly tucked was her mother, beside her mother was Sneakfoot. Sparklebelly flashed her eyes a crossed the den to Cedarhallow and Turtletuft. Jealousy ebbed in her heart. She snapped her gaze back to the entrance of the den. New leaf had brought rain and tonight was just another breezy rainy night.

Sparklebelly padded a crossed the clearing to the medicine cats den. The entrance dripped with rain. Almost instantly at her entrance Brightstone raised his head.

"Trouble sleeping?" Brightstone guessed before she said anything. "I'll give you some poppy seeds I figured the rain might be making your healing bones a little achy." He purred and got up from his comfortable nest. Sparklebelly remembered the medicine cats den all _TOO_ well. She had spent almost a full moon in there during the beginning of her recovery and she had even picked up some things from Nightwhisper tending to Dappleflower in the nursery. Such as Comfrey was for broken bones, and Juniper for Stomach aches, and Thyme to sooth anxiety.

Brightstone got her poppy seeds and gave them to the she-cat, "Here take this as well its Tansy it might help a little with the pain in your paw." He purred pushing it toward her "Chew it" he purred returning to his nest. Sparklebelly fallowed the young medicine cats' orders. "Sleep well Sparklebelly." He meowed settling back down for sleep and with his words The tortoiseshell she-cat left the den to get back to her sleep.

Sparklebelly still couldn't sleep. She decided to do the only thing she could think of. The she-cat closed her eyes and called upon the one cat who had given her comfort in her time of despair.

 _'_ _Nightcloud? Can you hear me? Can I see you?'_

"Of course, you can, Like I said just close your eyes and think about me, you can open your eyes now mouse brain." The she-cats voice came amongst her silence and she opened her eyes, Warmth surged through her. "feeling any better?" The she-cat's amber eyes sparkled. The Smokey almost shadow like she-cat sat atop a stone. "I feel a little better but I still cannot hunt or fight." Sparklebelly replied to her friend.

"As to be expected you took some pretty bad hits Sparklebelly." She purred. ' _She knows?'_ "Of course, I'm with you always now it's as if we are one cat. I'll be with you wherever you walk, no need to worry but if you want to _see_ me you have to call upon me." Nightcloud reminded her "So, why _have_ you called me, you can't start training yet." Nightcloud meowed. "No I just wanted to talk, I know you were a WindClan cat that's all, you know everything about me." Sparklebelly replied sitting down. "Not _everything_." Nightcloud purred in amusement "Well then let's talk, but not in this gloomy place." Nightcloud purred.

The she-cat flicked her tail and instantly the muddy dark gloomy tail disappeared. Sparklebelly now found herself in a sunny rock shore to a river, almost like somewhere in RiverClan yet she had never seen this place before. Behind her lay trees and very large rocks that shined in the sun light. Sparklebelly had never seen such a place. This seemed like nowhere near the lake territories.

"How did you do that? Where are we?" Sparklebelly questioned. "This is Sunning Rocks It was a territory ThunderClan and RiverClan fought over for many seasons before the clans moves beside the lake, while SkyClan was still in the gorge. I'm sharing a place of memory with you, I may not be able to give you the beauty of _StarClan_ , but I can show you other nice things. I was here once in my entire life and I was very young, However I've always thought it was beautiful. Go on go sun yourself." Nightcloud purred pointing her tail to Sunning rocks.

Sparklebelly padded over to the rocks. Her tail was held high and she glowed with excitement ' _So this is ThunderClan's old territory? How neat.'_ Sparklebelly kept her thoughts to herself. She hopped on the highest rock and purred in the warmth of the sunlight upon her. She rolled over onto her side in a relaxed position and began to purr.

"Glad you enjoy it." Nightcloud meowed kindly hoisting herself upon one of the rocks and starting to groom herself. "So, I was a WindClan cat yes, I had one son named Breezepelt, however he walks amongst StarClan with his mate and kits. Oh, what a good cat and father he turned out to be. My mate was Crowfeather, a cat who broke the warrior code to have kits with a medicine cat called Leafpool a ThunderClan medicine cat. Their kits were Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. I'm sure your mother has spoken of the great battle the clans faced before SkyClan came to join us beside the lake." Nightcloud meowed explaining her situation.

' _now I understand, Nightcloud chose me because of my situation, because Grimheart is ShadowClan and I am SkyClan. She is trying to_ help _me.'_ Sparklebelly's heart broke at the thought of how Nightcloud must have felt. Sparklebelly then realized Nightcloud felt exactly what she did… _betrayal._

"I'm so sorry Nightcloud." Sparklebelly meowed looking the dead she-cat in the eyes. "Destiny is a funny thing like that, people think cats only go to the dark forest for their crimes. Some cats choose to come here because of their own despair. _They_ choose it and I did. I didn't know why at the time, but now I believe it was to help you achieve something I couldn't, the courage to stick up for yourself against someone you love. To move on and live a happy life without that cat." Nightcloud's poisonous tone left her voice temporarily and she sounded completely genuine. "Well I'm glad I met you." Sparklebelly purred. "Me too." Nightcloud meowed "But now it is time for you to the waking world, don't worry I will walk alongside you." Nightcloud purred flicking her tail and Sparklebelly was jerked from her sleep.

Sparklebelly saw the Dawn light glow in the warrior's den. The rain had stopped and she had a feeling today was going to be a nice day, even despite the meet up with the five medicine cats and four leaders deciding Darkstar's fate. Sparklebelly felt a new burst of energy from her conversation with Nightcloud that night. Sparklebelly heard a purr beside her.

"Sleep well?" Deepfrost meowed sitting up. "Yes" Sparklebelly meowed waving her tail goodbye to leave the den.

Dawn was making SkyClan lively Flintheart, Crowstar's mate came out of the nursery with her two tumbling kits Daisykit a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and their tom Milkkit a dark ginger tabby with blue eyes. Sparklebelly figured they must be being made apprentices today. Not too long after came Crowstar from his den Hollywhisker already at the base of the Hallow Tree waiting patiently.

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees join here beneath the Hallow Tree." The tabby leader called. Milkkit and Daisykit looked like they were going to burst with excitement. ' _it will be interesting to see how Neonpaw and Lightpaw deal with new apprentices. They've been here for almost three moons now, I guess we will see how well Kittpets match up to clan born cats'_ Sparklebelly thought purring slightly. The cats gathered in the center of the clearing Deepfrost took his place beside Sparklebelly. Neonpaw sat next to Dovefeather beside Lightpaw who was with Sharpeye, Turtletuft sat next to Sneakfoot, and Cedarhallow. Sparklebelly figured Featherface wouldn't be joining in her kits were still only four moons old.

"Cats of SkyClan, lately we have had blessings, good hunting, two new warriors and now, Two new apprentices. Despite the situation Darkstar has left us in we will continue thriving. My two kits Daisykit and Milkkit have reached their sixth moon and it is now time for them to become apprentices and learn the ways of a warrior so one day they may defend their clan." Crowstar meowed his words noble.

Cheers of approval came from all a crossed the clearing. How long would this happiness last though? At Moon, high all five medicine cats and four leaders would determine Darkstar's fate, Crowstar had decided to bring Hollywhisker, Deepfrost, Nightwhisper, Cloudjump and her along for support if needed. Crowstar had faith the other three leaders would do the same in case Darkstar decided he was going to fight for his position.

"Daisykit step forward. Hollywhisker." Crowstar meowed stopping. "my noble deputy, you are brave, strong, and honorable I am entrusting you with the training of my daughter, Daisykit from this moment until you have learned the ways of a SkyClan warrior you shall be called Daisypaw! Hollywhisker will be your mentor." Crowstar meowed Daisypaw ran over to her new mentor to touch noses with her.

"Milkkit step forward, Squirrelpelt, you have not had an apprentice since Cedarhallow, and you did an amazing job training him, Cedarhallow is now one of our most valuable warriors. I trust you will give my kit the same treatment and training you did to Cedarhallow. Milkkit from this moment until you have earned your warrior name, and learned the ways of a SkyClan warrior you shall be called Milkpaw! Squirrelpelt will be your mentor." Crowstar meowed and Milkpaw ran up to his new mentor to touch noses with him.

"Milkpaw! Daisypaw!Milkpaw! Daisypaw! Milkpaw! Daisypaw!" the clearing cheered the newly made apprentices names

"Now, to address tonight, Ravenstar, Shellstar, Silverstar and Their medicine cats will all be joining us tonight on the island to discuss Darkstar's fate amongst the clans. I will be brining, Nightwhisper, Cloudjump, Hollywhisker, Deepfrost, and Sparklebelly in case Darkstar decides to try anything, and I'm sure the other clan leaders have thought the same. We have all had time to think this over the past three sun rises and tonight we will get our justice!" Crowstar yowled and the clearing cheered.

Sparklebelly was still healing but need for revenge raised to the surface. Her claws slid out. She knew Darkstar would not come alone and this would be her night to take that cats nine lives away from him one by one. Sparklebelly wanted nothing more than revenge upon Darkstar and Grimheart, she would be fit to fight if it meant ending that horrid cat's life.

"Until tonight business as usual Hollywhisker will be arranging some patrols, I will be meeting with Silverstar at sunset along with my patrol. However, clan life must go on, we have two new apprentices that need showing around their territory." Crowstar meowed dismissing the crowd of cats.

Sparklebelly knew it would be moons yet before she got her own apprentice, but she figured it was worth the wait. Her first apprentice would be one of Ashwhisker and Dappleflower's kits. Daisypaw seemed to be skipping around her mentor with joy asking nonstop questions. Hollywhisker was a loyal, strong and wise cat, but she didn't have the best patience and Sparklebelly could clearly see Hollywhisker was getting quickly annoyed.

The she-cat longed to go out on patrol, even Deepfrost got to go on a border patrol with Hollywhisker, Daisypaw, and Flintheart. This would be Flintheart's first patrol since having her kits she had been a very attentive mother to them and refused to move out of the nursery till they were six moons old, this wasn't a surprise to Sparklebelly, they had already lost one kit. Smokekit a black tom kit with blue eyes. The tom had been too curious for his own good, he had left the camp and was never found. Flintheart and Crowstar had been devastated, they assumed a bird or fox had gotten him.

As Sparklebelly watched the patrols leave she decided to get some fresh kill, after all this was going to be a _very_ long day for her. She picked out a small mouse, she hadn't been that hungry. Still she took the mouse from the previous night before and sat in a small shaded area of her camp. Bushes and birch trees loomed over her. Sneakfoot came plopping down beside her. Sparklebelly instantly looked annoyed.

"You know you can't fight, tonight right? You're still injured and even though you're almost healed I'm sure no one would want you risking your recovery on some mouse brained fight with a toad chaser." Sneakfoot meowed his voice was hallow as if it was an obligation to speak with her and not something he actually wanted to do. "I'll be fine." Sparklebelly replied making zero eye contact with her father. "I'm just concerned for you-" "No you're not! Don't pretend like you care even the slightest about what happens to me tonight! You barely speak to me. You have said maybe all of 20 words to me since I became an apparentice?! _Ashwhisker_ had my best interest in mine _not you!_ " Sparklebelly got her paws her tail lashing in fury she stormed off limping.

Moon high was reaching quickly and Crowstar was starting to lead to the patrol to Silverstar's camp. Sparklebelly felt uneasy she _knew_ things were not going to go over well tonight. The closer the patrol got to ThunderClan territory the more nervous she got. Just over a few moons ago she was fighting _against_ ThunderClan warriors, and now they were working together? The thought seemed strange to her but she had faith in Crowstar.

Crowstar was greeted by two cats at the border Cats she recognized as Grayleaf A silver tabby and Owlpaw, the tom looked much bigger now he had to be a warrior. The tom was very oddly colored. Even though she had met him in battle before she had always been intrigued by him.

"Hello Owlscreech and Grayleaf." Crowstar meowed. _'Owlscreech? What an odd name. I'll never understand ThunderClan customs.'_ The she-cat thought sighing the tom and the She-cat dipped their head to Crowstar and lead him to their camp. The walk was silent most of the way until they reached ThunderClan camp. which was vastly different from SkyClan's camp, it was stone mixed with grass and trees their camp was almost in the ground. Sparklebelly found this odd but decided not to question anther custom of a different Grayleaf and Owlscreech reached their leaders den beside high ledge.

"Come in Crowstar, come, come, all of you we have much to talk about and so little time." The leaders voice sounded calm and pleasant. Beside her was her mate Badgerfur. "It's good to see you're doing well enough to join us tonight Sparklebelly." Silverstar purred. Sparklebelly purred and dipped her head to the young leader. "I see you have decided to bring reinforcements with you Crowstar, it would seem we don't think much differently." Silverstar spoke again getting to her paws.

"Who are you brining?" Crowstar asked sitting down wrapping his paws neatly around him. "Tangleweb, Badgerfur, Owlscreech and Wolfstripe. No more than you I think five cats from two is a bit over kill especially if Ravenstar or Shellstar decide to bring reinforcements, we might as well call it a gathering." Silverstar joked lightly "well actually there is six of us, we brought Cloudjump after all he _is_ ShadowClan's medicine cat so he knows what's best for them as well as Deepfrost." Crowstar meowed

Silverstar got to her paws completely and padded beside Crowstar "well we better get a move on then if we don't want to be late." The light gray leader meowed. "Of course, after you." Crowstar meowed. "Owlscreech, Tangleweb, Wolfstripe, it is time! Fallow Crowstar and I!" The leader called to her clanmates. Sparklebelly watched Wolfstripe give some quick words to a cat that seemed like it might be her apprentice, she was A white she-cat with cream colored Tabby pathes, her eyes were a mint green. Wolfstripe came racing to join the group of cats. The light gray she-cat looked at Sparklebelly intrigued, then joined her leader.

The cats started out Crowstar and Silverstar in the lead, Tangleweb and Hollywhisker hot on their tails. Sparklebelly felt like she might collapse at the speed they were going.

"You doing okay there Sparky?" Deepfrost purred clearly making fun of her. "better than you fluff pelt." She hissed playfully to the deputy shoving him. Sparklebelly had become good friends with the ShadowClan deputy the past two sunrises. Even though the tom stayed in SkyClan Sparklebelly found it disturbing she could get along better with cats from ShadowClan better than SkyClan.

"We are here." Crowstar and Silverstar slowed as they crossed the large log that led to the island that would determine Darkstar's fate. Sparklebelly's pelt began to grow hot but through the lake breeze came a voice

 _'_ _I am with you always, I promise.'_

The familiar she-cats voice filled Sparklebelly with strength she would have her vengeance it may not be tonight but she would have it on Darkstar. As the cats gathered on the island Ravenstar and Shellstar were already there Ravenstar was accompanied by Jumpfoot, a tom called Softwing and their medicine cat Shrewnose. Shellstar had brought Fishheart, Shimmerwish, Woodtail , Brackenpaw, and Redspots. Sparklebelly assumed Brackenpaw must be a warrior now if we was here. All four leaders stood in a circular row with their deputies and medicine cats beside them and their support team behind them.

"Cats of all clans, tonight leaders and medicine cats of all clans will work together to decide the fate of Darkstar's crimes, and we are all prepared to fight tonight if we need to. This is not a fight we will lose. Tonight, the clans work together to bring a leader to justice!" Ravenstar spoke his words bold and encouraging all the cats from different clans cheered. Ravenstar was the eldest of all the leaders but he was one of the most honorable cats Sparklebelly had ever seen. He knew honor and it's what the clans needed as guidance.

What seemed like days went by, and still there was no arrival of Darkstar. Crowstar began to grow impatient. Sparklebelly could see it in the flick of the tip of his tail. _'if he does show up, it won't be good at this point nothing could possibly take this long unless he had something up his sleeve'_ Sparklebelly thought narrowing her eyes. The voice in the wind spoke to her once more.

 _'_ _Trust your instincts'_

Nightcloud. She was clearly warning her, but of what? Sparklebelly began to grow uneasy, until the bushes to the island rumbled and out through it came the cat she despised almost just as much as Grimheart.

"You're late." Crowstar growled getting to his paws his tail lashing. "I am a leader too I have things to attend to as well." Darkstar's words came with spite. "Sit." Ravenstar took his place facing the tom. "Darkstar, you are guilty of Killing anther clan cat in cold blood, stealing an apprentice and nearly ending her life, and breaking the warrior code, do you have anything to say for yourself before you face judgement?" Ravenstar meowed his tone serious and harsh.

Darkstar looked at the cats amongst him, his eyes fell upon Sparklebelly. He smiled devilishly and narrowed his eyes. Sparklebelly locked eyes with him her claws sliding out. She was ready to pounce on him if the wrong words came from his mouth. Yet the tom said nothing.

"Very well, Cloudjump Step forward." Ravenstar meowed the tom did as the elderly leader said. "You are ShadowClan's medicine cat, tell me what is your take on this, what do you think is a fitting punishment for your leader?" the noble leader asked. Cloudjump narrowed his eyes "I have thought a lot about this, long and hard the past two sunrises. I have finally come to a fitting answer, Darkstar, if you step down from you position as leader and hand your rights over to Deepfrost, you may remain in ShadowClan as a warrior. This is the only punishment I am willing to offer you that is fair. You will hand your leadership down to Deepfrost a far more noble cat than you!" Cloudjump meowed.

Ravenstar turned to face the leaders "Now, we shall vote, it is the only fair way to determine this punishment, Shellstar?" Ravenstar asked the leader dipped his head in agreeance. "Silverstar?" He asked the ThunderClan leader. "If it were up to me he wouldn't be allowed to live amongst my clan but I vote yes." The she-cat meowed in spite. "Crowstar?" Ravenstar waited for his response. "He deserves far worse, but there is nothing more embarrassing and shameful than having your title stripped from you as leader, do it!" Crowstar meowed baring his teeth.

"I agree as well; would the medicine cats of other clans like to say anything? Is anyone in objection to this punishment?" Ravenstar meowed. The leader was met with nothing but silence. "Very well, Darkstar, you will give up your leadership to Deepfrost! Do you have anything to say about your punishment? Or anything to say for yourself as a leader?" Ravenstar hissed. The tom closed his eyes and looked down.

"Just one thing." He meowed opening his eyes lunging for Ravenstar and slicing his throat open. "ShadowClan! **_ATTACK_**!" Darkstar growled and out from the bushes poured ShadowClan cats. They were surrounded. From the far clearing Sparklebelly saw Grimheart, as all the cats clashed in a fit of claws and teeth.

 _'_ _NOW!'_

The voice gave her all the strength of StarClan. Without the tabby spotted tom even noticing Sparklebelly lunged for Grimheart. She bit deeply into his shoulder. The tom yowled. Grimheart rolled himself onto the ground. Sparklebelly felt her healing paw crack. Pain shot through he but she didn't care she sliced at his muzzle as she released her grip upon his shoulder.

"Back for round two?" The tom hissed in spite. "Not just round two, _your_ _ **end**_ _!_ " Sparklebelly hissed lunging for him the two rolled on the ground slicing at each other but they knew each other's moves two well. They both skidded a crossed the clearing. Nothing else mattered now but the tom standing in front of her. Rage boiled inside her like a roaring forest fire. Not only did she feel her anger and strength but the anger and strength of Nightcloud.

"You are not just fighting a warrior anymore Sparkle _weak_ you're fighting the ShadowClan deputy." The tom meowed a smile of venom a crossed his face. "You will _NEVER_ Be ShadowClan's deputy, and you are no longer fighting a love-sick puppy dog anymore, you're fighting a SkyClan warrior who is out for her revenge." Sparklebelly hissed lunging for him

Sparklebelly lunged for his back foot. Grimheart was taken off balance not prepared for her attack. Grimheart fell jaw first into the ground. Sparklebelly hit deeply into his back leg but Grimheart was not easily beaten he swung around to get at the she-cat but quickly and very precise flung out of the way. she skidded back almost off balance as the large tom crashed into her. Pain spread throughout all her body. This time was different, this time she wouldn't give into her pain. She instantly got up and sliced into his ear. Grimheart yowled in pain as blood now dripped from a missing part in his ear.

She landed on his side and quickly she sliced her claws onto his left flank deeply and made sure it hurt. The tom yowled once again this time in rage he quickly spun around.

"I will give you far worse wounds you pesky _rat_!" Grimheart hissed he spun around the she-cat but she was yet again two quick for him. _'so long as I don't let him pin me down I can win this fight!'_ She thought to herself as they went back and forth trying to strike blows. Sparklebelly looked at her surrounding areas. She saw a tree and lunged for it.

Sparklebelly climbed the tree with ease and landed on a branch. Sparklebelly took in her surroundings. Hollywhisker was fighting two Shadowclan warriors and Ravenstar still lay on the ground blood spilled out of him. Shock flooded through her _'HES DEAD!'_ Sparklebelly felt a pang of sadness for the tom ' _I'm so sorry Ravenstar may StarClan light your path.'_ She meowed quietly about the tom.

"Come down here and fight me Kitty! Stop hiding. You're just as weak as last time we fought." Grimheart's taunt came from afar. Hollywhisker escaped from her attackers and Sparklebelly could see her creeping up on him from behind. Her mother stared directly at her and waved her tail to signal her to attack. Sparklebelly lunged from the tree in a fast furry. Before Grimheart had a chance to react Hollywhisker sunk her teeth into the toms hide courters and grim heart yowled Sparklebelly landed into his shoulder, biting into the wound she had already left. The force of the she-cat pushed the tom to the ground.

Before Sparklebelly could continue her attack. A tom crashed into her from behind, an oak colored tom with a flat face. He bit into her leg and Sparklebelly released Grimheart to face her attacker. She sliced at his face unexpectedly. The tom lashed back aiming for her throat but Sparklebelly ducked and the tom went flying on the other side of the clearing.

Sparklebelly swung around to see the tom was now hashing it out with Deepfrost. Sparklebelly returned to her mother only to find her pinned to the ground by Grimheart. Sparklebelly stared the tom dead in the eye. He smiled Slicing his claws from Hollywhiskers throat all the way to her underbelly.

"NO!" Sparklebelly yowled in despair. Grimheart lunged for Sparklebelly. "Now you will watch your _mother die too!_ " The tom growled. Rage filled Sparklebelly as she dodged the tom and landed on his spine. Sparklebelly sunk her claws into his back as deeply as she could, shredding down. A yowl of deep pain came from Grimheart. She unlached her claws and rolled him over. She raised her blood painted claws into the air to end the tom's life. A face of pure spite plastered onto his face.

"Sparklebelly! Warriors do not need to kill to win their battles!" she heard Crowstar's voice from afar as the leader dodged a very deep brown almost black fluffy tom called Blackstorm. "Well what are you waiting for?" Venom in the tom's voice. Sparklebelly let her claws crash down onto Grimstar's muzzle slicing deeply a crossed his face in-between his eyes. "You are weak I have won this fight I _am a warrior_! And I do not need to kill to win my battles." The she-cat hissed dashing away from the severely injured tom.

"Darkstar! We are losing we must retreat." The words came from a black tom with brown splotches. Darkstar was battling Jumpfoot and Softwing. He quickly fled and called to his clan "Retreat ShadowClan! Retreat!" The ShadowClan cats fallowed their leader a crossed the bridge into the night.

What had just happened had not sunken in yet. She had almost beaten the cat who took Ashwhiskers life, and now… her mothers. She padded over to her mother's body hallow inside. She felt the world crash beneath her as she looked into her mother's beautiful jade green eyes. They were now dull with death and pain. She stood there stunned and now, WindClan has also lost Ravenstar.

Sparklebelly was so dumbfounded that she didn't even hear paw, steps behind her. "Hollywhisker…" The words came from her leader it sounded like his heart had cracked. "I'm so sorry Sparklebelly." Deepfrost voice spoke this time. "I want to go home." Sparklebelly meowed turning away for the exit before the clans had even dismissed. She started to feel the pain in her body now but she dragged on to the exit. All she wanted was to curl up into her nest. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. She didn't feel anger, sorrow, or remorse. She felt shock utter numbness and shock.

 _'_ _You will have your revenge love, tonight was not that night. I promise you will have your revenge on ShadowClan'_

(This chapter was a bit boring I apologize I hope the big battle scene at the end made up for that though!)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A half-moon had passed since Darkstar had attacked the clans. The tom had been greatly outnumbered, however each clan had suffered. WindClan had lost their leader Ravenstar, and Jumpstar had taken his place. Raccoontail had become the new deputy. The clan had also lost their medicine cat, A cat named Stormfire had taken Shrewnose life in cold blood, Bunnyfur had taken her place. RiverClan had lost Fishheart and Shimmerwish had taken the she-cats place.

In SkyClan camp, mourning over Hollywhisker had still not ended. Crowstar had mourned for what seemed like a moon in his den before choosing Sharpeye the eldest warrior in the clan as his deputy. Crowstar had taken on Daisypaw despite being the she-cats father. Sparklebelly had felt not consolation in her kin. She had only felt anger.

Nightcloud had started Sparklebelly's training, Nightcloud had been impressed at the she-cats endurance and ferocity. Sparklebelly had already learned so much in her first half moon. Since her training started Nightwhisper had given her dirty looks from a crossed the clearing. ' _Does he know?'_ she continued to wonder what did it matter if he did? There was nothing the medicine cat could do to shape her destiny any longer, she was on her own path and she was determined to fulfill that path Hollywhisker and Ashwhisker's death would never be in vein. She was going to kill Darkstar and then his so called successor Grimheart.

As the day pressed on Sparklebelly had found herself on more patrols, Crowsar had become paranoid. Deepfrost lead the patrol, the tom was settling nice. "Dovefeather, I need to speak with Sparklebelly,you can take Neonpaw a little further up the trail if you would like we will catch up." The noble former deputy meowed. Dovefeather dipped his head and dashed forward, Neonpaw hot on his heels.

"What is it?" Sparklebelly meowed casually. "I have a cat inside ShadowClan, Darkstar is planning an attack on RiverClan, he wants to kill Shellstar we have to warn Crowstar." Deepfrost narrowed his eyes. "When?" She replied shocked. " I'm not sure I only know it's been established." Deepfrost meowed. "Can we trust this cat? If he's fallowing Grimheart and Darkstar we must be sure he or she's word is worth something." The she-cat meowed. The tom looked up and his eyes glimmered with secrets. "We can trust this cat completely." He meowed

Sparklebelly looked to her left gazing off into the bushes for a moment. She lacked one thing ever cat should have, _trust._ Could she even trust the cat before her now? All of ShadowClan seemed poisoned what if Cloudjump and Deepfrost being here was just another set up? Questioned swirled around her. Everything else had been a set up. Yet this tom had stood up for her when no one else did against his own litter mate.

The she-cat jerked her attentions back to the tom "alright I'll notify Crowstar, find out what you can from this inside source. Any cats who are unwilling to fallow that cruel cat has our loyalty I'm sure Crowstar would agree." Sparklebelly dipped his head. "So when do we get to meet our inside source?" Sparklebelly demanded. "Soon enough it's more complex than that I've only met with this cat twice and each time he's almost gotten caught. I cannot risk his life he is valuable." Deepfrost meowed mistakenly letting the cats gender out. "A _tom_ then, he better choose his alliances well." Sparklebelly meowed dashing away from Deepfrost.

The rest of the patrol Sparklebelly had felt uneasy. There was something the former deputy was not telling her, but she just had to sit with that. By the time they had reached camp it was Sun down and Sparklebelly had reported everything Deepfrost had told her. The leader had been just as curious to know who this so called _reliable source_ was. Crowstar had decided to wait until the next gathering to address the situation and warn Shellstar. Crowstar had dismissed the she-cat to talk with Sharpeye and she dipped her head and left.

That night Sparklebellys ability to travel to the dark forest had been blocked by yet another dream that she seemed to have zero control over. This time she was running through the forest covered in blood, smoked filled her lungs, it got harder and harder to breathe. Fire seemed to roar all around her. She jumped over a broken Tree covered in flames a tom who's pelt she couldn't make out through the dust and lit up trees. They landed into a clearing. Two cats stood side by side their pelts just like the other tom was unreadable, all she could see is glowing yellow eyes and piercing blue ones. The two cats seemed to speak words she couldn't hear the blue eyed tom lunged for her and the yellow eyed tom for the tom by her side.

The two cats were rolling and thrashing, the blue eyes cat hissed, Sparklebelly could tell he was a tom. The two cats rolled on the ground until the blue eyed tom had her pinned. The cat that had been by her side had also had yellow eyes and the bulky tom lunged for the blue eyed tom. The blue eyed tom yowled in pain and the tom and Sparklebelly seemed to switch opponents and through the smoke, heavy air and smell of burning tree she could make out the feint scent of the cat she hated. _Darkstar._ Now clear as day his pelt shown. She bit hard into the toms shoulder cursing and hissing. She still couldn't make out the toms words as he spoke but she knew fury raised into her.

' _Sparklebelly! Sparklebelly it's okay! Escape from it! Come to me.'_

Nightcloud's voice pierced through her fighting dream. ' _Nightcloud where are you? Help me!'_ she hissed internally as she dodged the toms moves. ' _You must first help yourself .'_ She meowed. ' _I can't Nightcloud! I'm going to die in here!'_ and through the seemingly real dream came a smoked she-cat slashing through the vision. As quickly as the dream came it started to fade around her.

"If you cannot even escape your own fears how are you ever going to get tour revenge, you frustrate me to no ends. You succumb to your fear every time. Vengeful cats don't let _dreams_ push them around." The she-cat hissed. She had become harsher during her training. "I'm sorry." She meowed letting her head hang. Nightcloud felt guilty. "it's okay you've only been at if a half moon." She purred licking Sparklebellys pelt which still hung the stench of smoke. Sparklebellys eyes widened _'_ _but if that was only a dream why do I smell of smoke?!_ _Nightcloud is lying to me these are not just dreams! These are omens!'_ Sparklebelly felt uneasy in the she-cat's presences but didn't let it show.

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes "what is it?" She meowed eyes narrowed. "Nothing I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She lied solemnly. A distrust was growing between the two, Nightcloud had lied to her and now Sparklebelly had had lied to her. "You're welcome." She meowed flicking her tail. "I'll see you tomorrow." She meowed and disappeared.

Sparklebelly woke with a jerk and ran as fast as she possibly could to Nightwhisper and Brightstone's den.

"I'm having omens, I have no idea what they mean or why I'm having them I've been having them since I was an apprentice!" She meowed panting as the three medicine cats rose their heads. "I'm sorry?" Nightwhisper meowed confused. "Omens I'm having dreams and I don't know what they mean they're so clear and each time I'm in the dream I can see as clearly as I see all three of you now, I can't usually hear voices but sometimes I can. They never happen twice, and cats I know now I've seen. It's almost like I'm in another cat's body but I'm still me." She huffed sitting down. Cloudjump narrowed his eyes "I've heard of this before, those are not omens, nor are they visions from Starclan." He hissed.

The four cats stood in silence. It was dawn and the camp was starting to rise. She should be preparing for a patrol but instead she is here because she wasn't honest off the bat. She kept it a secret that only Cedarhallow knew.

"You are having visions of your future. I knew of a cat who could do the same thing in ThunderClan when the cats were still amongst the forest territories. Goosefeather. ThunderClan still speaks of the StarClan warrior. Nightwhisper, Brightstone, maybe she should come with us to the Moon Pool next time we go and speak with StarClan." Cloudjump meowed.

"Only medicine cats are supposed to speak with StarClan." Sparklebelly meowed. This time Nightwhisper spoke. "This may fall under special circumstances. Maybe you have a different calling other than being a warrior." Nightwhisper's gaze bared deep into Sparklebelly's pelt. "Well we don't know anything yet Nightwhisper let's not make assumptions." Brightstone meowed. "Agreed." Cloudjump agreed with the White and browned tom. "Very well, in two sunrises you shall join us to the moonpool, just to see if you may speak with our ancestors, maybe they can provide some help to you young warrior." Cloudjump purred.

Sparklebelly narrowed her eyes she felt a familiar chill run along her spine.

The scent of poison, dirt and lust hung heavy in the air. A realization set in, the giant creature with large claws, the fire, the two toms in ShadowClan territory, it was all going to happen and she was going to face Darkstar in a fire and _win_. Everything she dreamed was going to come true. Fear spread beneath her pelt.

 _'_ _Trust me…'_

The voice whispered through the wind. Nightwhisper looked at Sparklebelly his stare strong, almost as if he had heard the voice as well. _'_ _Did he?'_ The tom padded up beside her there was only a few claw lengths between them.

"Don't trust her." The old tom whispered. Sparklebelly's eyes shot wide open. For the first time the two cats had exchanged an understanding. What did the old tom know that she didn't? Did the tom know her? He had to.

"You should help prepare for our journey, we have two extra paws in this clan now, you'll need all your strength. I'll speak with Crowstar at Sun high about your absence tomorrow night. " Brightstone meowed.

"Sparklebelly, please don't look at this as a burden, we will all figure this out together, next time don't keep things from your medicine cats. Just as your medicine cats are sworn to secrecy, as am I. Your secret is safe with me." Cloudjump meowed.

Sparklebelly felt amazed. Medicine cats could stand completely apart from their clans, as their own separate entity to ensure the safety and trust of all cats. _'_ _but isn't it a lonely life?'_ she thought. Curiosity and questioned lurked behind her golden eyes. Sparklebelly had to feel content with what she was given, all the she-cat could do is wait till tomorrow. She carried her heavy paws to Sharpeye for a patrol.

The breeze was strong this new leaf night. The air was still damp and moist. All the snow had melted and made the grass beneath Sparklebelly's paws damn and muddy. Each passing day showed signs of Green leaf, the days were warmer and the sun had started to shine brighter. However, on this night it was breezy and damp. The she-cat hissed under hear breath

Tonight, was the night all the medicine cats from each clan met at the Moon pool. Cloudjump, Nightwhisper, Brightstone and Her had gotten there already. Bunnyfur would make the journey alone this time for the first time ever, and Wolfstripe made the journey with her first apprentice Lightningpaw. Per Cloudjump Redspot had gotten an apprentice as well Shadepaw, a dark gray she-cat with a white face and tail tip. The only cat they were waiting on now was Bunnyfur. She was the only cat making this journey alone tonight.

"I hope Bunnyfur is okay." Shadepaw the youngest cat spoke. The RiverClan she-cat was very small. Apparently, she was Shellstar's kit. It was hard to believe the tiny she-cat was really the large leaders kit. "Hush young one." Redspots meowed.

Soon after came the pure white she-cat panting. "Sorry, Cherryleaf just had kits, it's a lot to take care of all on my own." Bunnyfur meowed swallowing sadness. "Shrewnose walks with StarClan now, we will cherish her memory for many moons. You will always have her so long as you walk with StarClan." Meowed Redspots.

"Well let's get to it then!" Wolfstripe purred. The other medicine cats shook their head in agreeance.

Wolfstripe and Redspots were giving their two apprentices directions, meanwhile Cloudjump and Bunnyfur touched their noises to the Moonpool and closed their eyes.

"I've got this Brightstone, you're free to walk with StarClan." Nightwhisper purred. With the old cat's words Brightstone laid down and fell asleep beside the Moon pool.

"Now, lay down, close your eyes, clear your mind of all thoughts, and touch your nose to the Moon pool. If StarClan wishes to speak with you will be taken to StarClan territory." Nightwhisper meowed laying down patting his tail beside him.

Sparklebelly fallowed his instructions closing her eyes and breathing in deeply she touched her nose to the water. It felt like ice against her nose, like the very snow in the middle of Leaf bare. She felt nothing and decided to open her eyes. Her paws felt heavy beneath her.

When the she-cat opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the overwhelming smell of fresh kill a beautiful sunny area with a small stream. There was oak trees and birch trees everywhere. The sun felt warm on her pelt. _'_ _Is this StarClan?'_ she wondered.

"Indeed, it is." An old raspy voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a gray tom with ragged fur and darker spots, he had starry blue eyes.

"I'm Goosefeather, I hear you're in some need of guidance." The tom meowed. " _YOU'RE_ Goosefeather? But you're so… ragged." Sparklebelly blurted. "Well StarClan can't fix everything you know." The tom meowed irritated with the insult.

"But you haven't come to talk about my pelt, you've come to talk about the gift you've been given." The old tom meowed. "I guess you could say that." She replied sitting down. "I don't have to become a medicine cat, do it?" Sparklebelly meowed with disgust.

"And what is so wrong with being a medicine cat? Your leader really should have named you Sparkle _thorn_ because you act like you've got one stuck in your paw all the time, I wish your clan mates luck." Goosefeather purred amused

"Can we talk about this mouse brained future thing?" Sparklebelly demanded. "Well its exactly what It sounds like, you see your own future and the older you get you may be able to see others as well." Goosefeather meowed. "Can I see others now? Is that possible?" Sparklebelly asked. "It's possible but you likely wouldn't be able to tell the difference from your future from others. The things you're seeing in your visions are what's set and stone in your future. From what I can see there is many different paths your paws could lead you down. So, you will only see the inevitable." Goosefeather meowed.

"So how will I figure out what is what?" Sparklebelly asked

"You'll learn eventually. You'll be able to tell your dreams from others by the way they feel. However, this skill Sparklebelly it can either be used for good or evil and _YOU_ must decide the path your paws will take you down." Goosefeather meowed. "You must decide your destiny, stay pure of heart and your path will not darken." Goosefeather finished disappearing.

Sparklebelly jerked awake. Nightwhisper, Brightstone and Cloudjump sat waiting for her. Sparklebelly hung her head. She felt no questions really got answered.

"Well? Did you speak with StarClan." Nightwhisper asked.

"I did." Sparklebelly whispered confusion boiling inside her yet she felt cold and empty as well. She had felt more lost and confused now more than ever.

"Well I can tell you're not in the best mood we will talk about this later come on." Nightwhisper meowed helping the she-cat to her paws.

It was just after dawn when the cats had made it back to SkyClan camp. Sharpeye and Crowstar were assigning patrols. Sparklebelly felt heavy inside and out. Brightstone had told Nightwhisper he was going herb hunting with Cloudjump. The two cats had lots of energy and their spirits were high today.

"Would you like to come talk in the medicine cats den?" Nightwhisper offered.

"I guess, there isn't much to talk about." She replied slowly fallowing the tom.

The tom lead her into his den and patted his tail next his moss bed that Brightstone usually laid in. Sparklebelly laid down.

"I saw Goosefeather, I don't know how much I like him he was extremely vague and basically told me everything I could figure out on my own. He said eventually I'll be able to control it, I'll be able to tell what's my future and what isn't, and I can even see other cat's future. He also told me that I'll only see the future that is set and stone on my path and cannot be changed, however he said my future holds many different paths. What I don't understand is why me? Why do I have this?" Sparklebelly finished

Nightwhisper looked at her in deep thought for a moment. The old tom's whiskers twitched and he got to his paws and padded over to a patch of dirt that seemed to be growing plants in the corner near a little opening in his den where sun came through.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question Sparklebelly, I've known since the day you became an apprentice. You bare great responsibility in this clan. It is your destiny to save not only SkyClan but all the clans. The path ahead of you is still unclear, but one thing I know for certain, your paws will carry you to your destiny. I've seen it." The tom finally let out.

"However, much like these small plants, it will take you seasons to reach your full potential, however when you do, you will save lives. You're a plant who is just sprouting and you have much time to grow before your inevitable destiny sets in." Nightwhisper meowed staring at the she-cat hard.

 _Inevitable._ That was a word she seemed to be hearing a lot lately. What did the old tom cat know that she didn't? What did Goosefeather know that she didn't? Why were so many cats hiding things from her?

"Am I…" she swallowed hard "Meant to be a Medicine cat?" She asked her words floating around her and instant regret filled her.

"I don't know, again I've only seen omens of your future and I can only piece together what StarClan has decided to show me." Nighwhisper meowed. The tom cat huffed in defeat and let his shoulders sag. Nightwhisper seemed just as lost and confused as Sparklebelly did. She felt like finally some cat she could relate to.

"What I do know is you need to start being more honest with me. Unbelievably _I'm_ on _your_ side, Nightcloud isn't. She's manipulating you, I know she's going to continue to see you, your job is to pretend to be on _her_ side and when the time is right we will find her true motive. You will report to me about her, unless you would like me to tell Crowstar about your meet ups in the dark forest?" Nightwhisper meowed. "this is in your best interest trust me." He hissed.

Sparklebelly Dipped her head in defeat and respect, obviously, he had a history with this cat she didn't know about and as her elder and medicine cat she was going to respect his words. If Sparklebelly ever wanted to figure out her future she was going to have to let, go of her anger for now.

 _'_ _But he said nothing about learning new battle moves, did he?'_ She thought. Just because her revenge had to go on halt didn't mean her training did too.

"Alright so we will work together then." Sparklebelly finally spoke her stare hard.

"Together." Nightwhisper meowed twitching his whiskers.

The two cats seemed just a little uneasy with each other, but if Sparklebelly wanted to truly be loyal to her clan and be the best cat she could be, she was going to have to let her paws guide her and not her anger. Sparklebelly was going to have to become a whole lot tougher.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To the real Lightwing the kind,caring, and out going real Lightwing, Jonah.

Fly high with your beautiful light wings Jonah.

A true warrior and a true friend

The night was warmer and the territory of SkyClan was blooming wonderfully. It had been a claw moon since the gathering at the Moon Pool. Just as Deepfrost had predicted RiverClan had been attacked and suffered severely. Deepfrost had decided it was time for Sparklebelly to meet this inside source from ShadowClan. They had made plans to meet on this night.

As the two cats walked through the night Sparklebelly could smell Deepfrost anxiety. Sparklebelly began to grow suspicious of the tom the closer they got to this 'meeting place'. However, it turned out she would be ready to fight though.

Sparklebelly skidded to a halt at the stench of ShadowClan. She wrinkled her nose.

"I forgot how nasty you guys smell. For StarClan sake do you guys ever wash yourselves?" Sparklebelly snorted with attitude

"Well this 'Nasty cat' Is going to blow you away so I suggest you keep your comments to _yourself_. If you don't have anything polite to say you might as well not even speak." The former deputy grunted.

The white Striped tom opened the bushes with his tail to reveal a tabby spotted cat. Sparklebelly instantly hissed and unsheathed her claws. She lunged for the tom rage clouding her vision.

"Sparklebelly no!" Deepfrost yowled from afar as the two cats tumbled.

The same tabby spotted tom that had lured her into Ashwhiskers death, the same cat responsible for Hollywhiskers death. _Grimheart_.

"I won't fight back Sparklebelly." Grimheart meowed as he parted from the she-cat his tone was soft. his claws were sheathed.

Then this fight will be over quickly you fox hearted traitor, I'll make sure you suffer!" She growled. She lunged for the tom again swiping at his muzzle and the side of his face drawing blood. The large tom tried to dodge her attacks but she was too quick for him.

"Stop!" Deepfrost hissed lunging for the she-cat "NO!" Grimheart hissed cutting the tom off and knocking him to the sandy ground. He looked Deepfrost in the eyes and a clear message passed through them. The she cat _needed_ this before any talking could happen.

Sparklebelly proceeded to bite and claw at the tom. Frustration ebbed at her heart. She wanted so badly for him to fight back, for him to make some sort of snarky remark. Anger, hurt, and sadness filled her heart at each swipe she took at him.

"Why won't you fight back!" She demanded stopping for a moment and breathing heavily. The tom was bleeding on his muzzle left cheek, right shoulder, and a heavy wound a crossed his broad chest.

"You obviously haven't killed me yet for a reason and you could have. Are you ready to talk now or do you want to take another hit?" Grimheart purred smirking.

' _How could act like everything is okay!?'_

The she-cat lunged for him and latched onto his neck from the front pinning him to the dirt. Her teeth around his neck.

"I will kill you right now, why did you do it, why did you betray me and your clan-mates!" she demanded tears streaming down her fur. "Why did you kill cats that I loved in _cold blood!_ I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared about me the same way I cared about you! Or are you too much of a scared mouse to even have feelings?" She demanded

She bit the tom harder around the neck blood now oozing from the wound. Silence only came from the tom and with all her might, she lifted the broad tom off the dirt and rammed him into the side of a tree as hard as she could.

"SPEAK!" she demanded. Fury clouded her vision and she staggered on her feet. The oak colored tabby tom got to his paws dipping his head to the she-cat.

"I am truly sorry for things I have done. Hollywhisker was going to die in that battle regardless of if I killed her or not. Cloudjump told Deepfrost and Deepfrost told me. I had to find a way to prove my loyalty officially to Darkstar, he was always planning to take out Hollywhisker, but I offered to do it. I'm truly sorry for your loss. This does not excuse my behavior. I'm not asking for your forgiveness in anyway nor do I deserve it. I am asking you to hear us out." Grimheart meowed bowing his head.

Deepfrost padded forward to stand beside the deputy. Grimheart bowed his head to the tom in respect. Sparklebelly felt clouded with confusion. How could Deepfrost betray her? How could he betray SkyClan after everything they've done for him? Questioned filled her head.

"Sparklebelly I can imagine you're feeling very confused, but I promise you Grimheart is on our side he has told me everything happening in ShadowClan he is trust worthy I promise." Deepfrost pleaded with the she-cat."

"I'm listening you have five rabbit hops." She hissed.

"I admit I was selfish to betray you the way I did because I wanted to not take the consequences my leader was going to give me, there is no excuse for that. However, after I witnessed your mentor die I came up with a plan with Deepfrost and Cloudjump. They would both leave ShadowClan to join one of the four other clans." Grimheart meowed turning to Deepfrost.

"and from there we got lucky being accepted into SkyClan, so as we knew he would Darkstar made Grimheart deputy. Ever since then he has been working with a few cats in SkyClan and RiverClan. He even warned RiverClan before the attack happened to be more prepared." Deepfrost meowed.

"The goal is to gain enough support to over throw Darkstar, in ShadowClan, SkyClan and now even RiverClan So that Deepfrost may take his rightful place as leader. Darkstar was a cruel mentor and he's been a cruel leader having young kits train on elders before they're even apprentices. He must be stopped he's mad." Grimheart meowed.

"and what does this have to do with me?" Sparklebelly meowed. She narrowed her eyes as if she knew the answer.

"Cloudjump had an omen many moons ago about a cat who would come to the lake territories who could see the future, we just didn't know it would be you. We thought it might be a rogue or maybe even a Kittypet, Cloudjump and Nightwhisper had been talking about it for moons after you were born even during your apprenticeship. You're going to help us because you know even other cat's future, it wasn't very hard to figure out." Deepfrost meowed.

Something earie suddenly sunk into Sparklebelly. ' _this is my destiny, isn't it? To take down Darkstar by using my ability?'_ She wondered her eyes were finally open for the first time. Yet she had felt betrayed at all angles, Nightwhisper was hiding so much from her. Sparklebelly's destiny had been played out this entire time. Like some sort of nursery game.

"I need some time to think about this." Sparklebelly meowed, her tail twitched irritably. "Ever since I was born my paws were never my own." She meowed turning her back to the toms.

"Sparklebelly.. Just for the record, I do care about you, and I was thrown into this just as much as you were, whether you like it or not anymore, our paws lay on the same path. StarClan's will is that our paths will always intertwine. You may believe no one understands your ability, but I have some abilities of my own." Grimheart meowed to the she-cat walking away.

Two sunrises had passed since Sparklebelly had met with the tom she so strongly disliked, Cloudjump, Deepfrost, Nightwhisper, and even Brightstone were all informed of what happened and now every cat was on the same page. Brightstone had tried many times to get Sparklebelly to join in on the conversations however nothing seemed to spark her interest other than her normal warrior duties.

"Let all cats old enough to walk amongst our trees join in the center of camp for a clan meeting." Crowstar called to his clan-mates. Though Sparklebelly knew the destiny she would have with him, he was still her clan leader and she still respected him greatly. The She cat got to her paws from where she was laying down and sat down near the edge of the crowding cats.

Sneakfoot decided to take his place next to her. He wrapped his black and white splotched tail neatly around his paws.

"As some of you may know, Neonpaw and Lightpaw have been apprentices for a while now, they have proven their loyalty to SkyClan, and they have shown their mentors they're worthy of taking their warrior names." Crowstar began. He looked to his paws for a moment "SkyClan, along with every other clan is not full of true blooded warriors, blood does not make a warrior heart does, and these two young cats have shown hearts just as strong and brave as any other SkyClan warrior. So Lightpaw come forward, you have worked long and hard to understand the ways of our noble code and ancient warrior ancestors, do you promise to fight loyally and honorably for your clan and to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar looked deep into the dark tabbies eyes.

"I do Crowstar." Lightpaw meowed bravely with his tail held high. The black tabbies pelt glowed in the sun high lighting. He had become stronger, larger, braver and fierce in the moons he had spent with SkyClan. Sparklebelly had never been keen on the two Kittypets but she had to admit that they earned their ranks just as any other SkyClan warrior.

"Then as StarClan as my witness I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw from this moment on you shall be called Lightwing, SkyClan welcomes you as a full warrior in its ranks. Fight for your clan honorably and nobly." Crowstar meowed to the tabby resting his muzzle on his head. Lightwing returned his gesture with a lick to his shoulder.

"Neonpaw from the moment you entered my camp I knew you would make a great warrior, challenging me to keep your own name. You resemble a lion itself and you carry yourself just as if you were one. Much like your companion you have grown much in your time in SkyClan." Crowstar began.

"Neonpaw, you have worked long and hard just as your companion to understand the ways of our noble warrior code and the way our ancient warrior ancestors guide us. Do you promise t fight loyally and honorably for your clan, and to uphold our noble code even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar meowed gazing deep into the large golden tom eyes.

"I promise Crowstar, I will fight for my Clan to my very last breath." The tom meowed his meow seemed deeper and older. Sparklebelly hadn't realized how far and how much these two toms had grown in the moons they had been with their adopted clan. Sparklebelly felt a flicker of pride in her two friends who were once an annoyance to her.

"Then as StarClan as my witness I give you your warrior name, Neonpaw from this moment forward you will be called Neonclaw, SkyClan welcomes you has a full warrior of its ranks. Serve your clan long and nobly. Welcome! Neonclaw and Lightwing!" Crowstar yowled

"Neonclaw! Lightwing! Neonclaw! Lightwing!" The clan cheered for their new clan mates.

"tonight you will stand watch over your clan mates on the branch of the hallow tree in a silent vigil. At sunrise your vigil will be over and you may rest until your warrior duties call." Crowstar meowed bowing his head to the two cats

Sparklebelly trotted over to her two newly made warrior friends. "Congratulations kittypets." She purred teasing the two toms. Neonclaw had grown more muscular and bigger in the passing moons. Large muscles rippled in his shoulder and his long neck fur made him look all that much more like a lion. Sparklebelly had been so caught up in her own world she hadn't made hardly any time for her friends.

"Thanks toad brain." Neonclaw purred knocking Sparklebelly on the shoulder.

"Well, now we can sleep in the warriors den with you Sparklebelly!" Lightwing meowed excited. His brown eyes glowing with happiness. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." She purred lightly to her friend.

"So what's the deal, you've been so distant lately it seems like you're a stranger to us now days, hanging around ShadowClan cats and Medicine cats, thinking about being an herb chaser?" Neonclaw teased.

"No! Some cats just don't need to get caught up in clan drama, unlike you who constantly is in other cats business. 'Oh gosh did you see Sharpeye miss that squirrel.'" Sparklebelly meowed mocking the golden tom. Neonclaw grunted in amusement.

"Seriously I would like to see more of you, we miss you, some hunts, something." Neonclaw purred nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "It would be nice to do _something_ with our friend once and a while." Lightwing chimed in politely.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer in the next few sunrises." Sparklebelly meowed dashing off to go onto a patrol with Cedarhallow, squirrelpelt and Milkpaw. The prey had been thriving in their territory since new leaf showed its wonderful colors and hunting patrols had been nothing but success for the clan. Things were looking up for SkyClan but Sparklebelly would always be haunted by her silent destiny with Grimheart.

The night was warm, the camp was as quiet as a mouse, and all of the warriors except for the two newest were sound asleep in their moss beds. Neonclaw and Lightwing stood proud and tall watching over their clan on this night. The night of their vigil. Silently they both stood side by side ready to pounce at any threat.

Sparklebelly was neatly curled up in her nest not far from Sneakfoot. The tom had grown just a little closer to his daughter since Hollywhiskers passing. Sparklebelly had not been visited by Nightcloud in a few nights and she was content with just her normal every night dreams.

Sparklebelly jerked awake at the sound of a yowl coming from outside the warriors den, she was clearly not the only cat to hear, Sneakfoot, squirrelpelt, and Sharpeye shot up just as quickly as the she-cat had.

"SKYCLAN IS UNDER ATTACK." The Yowl came from Lightwing who was sprinting into battle claws out stretched with the dark warrior from ShadowClan named Blackstorm, Grimheart's littermate.

The SkyClan warriors quickly roused from their sleep as if they hadn't been just moments prior. Sparklebelly clashed with a ShadowClan she cat called Honeybee. The two cats rolled on the ground of the camp for many moments before the she-cat realized a oak colored tabby tom was headed for the nursery. ' _GRIMHEART NO YOU DON'T! If you touch Dappleflower I'll rip your fur off!'_ the she-cat vowed silently releasing her lock with the cream she-cat to tackle the tom.

The two tumbled into the nursery and featherface and Dappleflower hissed trying to protect Darkkit and Jaggedkit.

In an instant another tom called Duskclaw lunged for the two queens. Grimheart and Sparklebelly tumbled out of the nursery and she hissed.

"Trust me." The tom whispered to the she-cat quietly "just make it look real." He continued a soft look in his eyes. Sparklebelly instantly had an understanding pass through her. He wanted to lose so Darkstar would retreat!

Sparklebelly gaged the clearly and realized Lightwing was badLet injured and pinned down by the tom Blackstorm. She shot her glance from Grimheart to Blackstorm. ' _No I won't let it happen again!'_ Sparklebelly hissed lunging for Blackstorm.

"Leave him! Have you forgotten your honor! A warrior does not need to kill to win his battles!" Sparklebelly hissed at the dark tom. Even though the dark tom was off Lightwing the tom still did not move from his place.

Grimheart cornered her away from the tom. A scowl on his face. He curled his lip felt weak on her paws for a moment. Her ears suddenly felt deafened and in the vast background she heard the horrifying screeches and battle cries of her clan mates. The she-cat realized what she needed to do to save her clan.

"Have you forgotten your opponent so soon _kitty_ " the large tom growled as Blackstorm then clashed with Deepfrost. Grimheart lunged for Sparklebelly his claws were not out stretched but he rolled with the she-cat pinning her to the dirt floor. Sparklebelly swiped at the toms muzzle. It was hard for her to build fury with a cat she wasn't actually at war with right now. She wanted so desperately to spring on a cat who was endangering her clan. She needed to beat the deputy in order for Darkstar to realize he couldn't win this.

Dappleflower came rushing out of the nursery "BRIGHTSTONE HELP PLEASE! It's jaggedkit!" The three medicine cats were sprawled out all through the camp trying to help their injured clan mates. The tom named Duskclaw was at the entrance of the nursery with Jaggedkit pinned down by his neck in his teeth. The fighting in the clearly stopped almost instantly.

" Darkstar! Call off your warrior now!" Crowstar threatened. Lunging for the black leader. "If you kill this kit I will take all nine of your lives right here right now." Crowstar growled a fierce anger Sparklebelly had never seen before.

Darkstar narrowed his eyes a malicious look plastered on his face. " the only way to ensure the survival of another clan is to strike at the heart of another….Their kits." He meowed looking back at his warrior.

"Darkstar! You're a cat who preaches code purity but this goes against the code completely this is more than just breaking the code! This is tyranny!" Crowstar meowed pleading for the little kits life.

The small kit looked horrified his jagged pelt even more ragged, he looked as if he had fought the warrior himself!

"The word of a leader is the warrior code." Darkstar spoke and the tom bit down hard into the small kits body killing him instantly. Sparklebelly, Sneakfoot, Turtletuft and Sharpeye lunged for the ShadowClan leader. All four cats latching onto the leader in one way or another. The SkyClan cats fought with more malice now than they had before. Darkstar was struggling to withstand the four cats weight and blows. ShadowClan was suffering much damage and at the rate Darkstar was leading them their warriors would be wiped out.

The dark tabby Duskclaw was being attacked by Flintheart,Featherface, Milkpaw and Dappleflower. The tom was greatly out numbered and so was the brunt of ShadowClan.

"ENOUGH!" Darkstar growled slamming Sneakfoot and Sparklebelly into the hard rock beneath them. Sneakfoot got to his paws to leap back up at the leader but Darkstar was too fast and scratched at Sneakfoot's eyes blood oozing out of them instantly. He then grabbed the black and white tom and slammed his head into the cold stone near by.

The ShadowClan leader was bloody and ragged his fur barely cling to his pelt. Blood dripped from his sides and muzzle. The tom had flown lost an ear and had major wounds that might even cause the tom to lose a life. However this tom would never let the life be lost in front of the cats before him.

"Darkstar! We must retreat Duskclaw is down, leopardpelt and many of our other warriors are gravely injured we are out numbered we must retreat! We have lost!" Grimheart yowled from a acrossed the clearing dodging blows from Daisypaw and Cedarhallow.

"Retreat ShadowClan Retreat!" Darkstar called to his warriors. SkyClan chased the warriors to the edge of the territory still attacking each warrior.

Sparklebelly gazed the clearing and her heart dropped as she saw Lightwing still in the middle of camp. Her belly churned because she knew exactly why Lightwing hadn't moved. Cats soon gathered around the young warrior.

His first night of being a warrior Lightwing had died defending his clan. Lightwing and small Jaggedkit's lives had been taken tonight, and out of pure vengeance and spite lay the body of Duskclaw in SkyClan camp. ShadowClan had no medicine cat and no cat to help them recover.

ShadowClan would suffer for moons. However SkyClan had suffered yet more losses to Darkstar's cruel rein. Crowstar approached the young warriors body. He knelt down and closed his eyes tightly. Sparklebelly could tell pain ebbed at her leader heart for the tom cat who had once been a kittypet but had spent moons of his life proving he was a clan cat at heart.

"StarClan Please grant this warrior safe passage into your ranks, forgive me for not being able to save my clan mates accept our youngest amongst your wisest and eldest" the tom meowed raising his head to the stars.

From across the clearing an injured companion stood still his muzzle gaped open. The tom frozen in time itself his eyes looked empty and still. Sparklebelly looked at the tom.

"Neonclaw…." She meowed her words caught in a croak. She felt her heart sink for the newly made warrior.

Neonclaw sprinted over to his friend disregarding his torn open splattered in his path. He yowled to the stars in agony for his friend, his Don mate, his clanmate , his kin… not by blood but by loyalty.

Sparklebelly then drew her attention back to her father who was gravely wounded both Brightstone and Cloudjump were working tirelessly to save the tom from his head injury. sparklbelly raced to her fathers side. His head oozed with blood and his eyes dripping with blood and were Swollen shut. Sneakfoot looked pitiful Sparklebelly hoped StarClan would not take another life tonight especially her fathers.

"Will he be okay?..." Sparklebelly asked horrified. Brightstone looked up saddened deeply "he will live but will suffer severe ailments, he may never be able to be a warrior again." He meowed. Sparklebelly's heart broke, but at the same time was filled with relief. Turtletuft and her were the only remaining warriors of the legacy of their parents. The gathering was in two sunrises and Sparklebelly along with the rest fit for battle would come with claws unsheathed.

This was no longer a pesky rat underneath their paws. This was something else, something else Sparklebelly was prepared to give her life for, this was no longer about vengeance but stopping a tyrant and from a crossed the clearing Sparklebelly locked eyes with Nightwhisper. He and her shared a mutual thought. This was now war.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **NOTE:** I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter its been finished for about two months but I've been in the process of moving into my first apartment and I've even had to put a hold on my personal writing for my novels. However! chapter 9, 10, and 11 are done! you will continue to get one chapter a month if I can remember to post during this insane time! thank you for you patience as always I would like to hear your review! Thank you 3 enjoy!

The night was heavy with ambition amongst the clan mates of SkyClan who would attend the gathering. Sneakfoot had permanent memory loss, along with issues walking and the tom was completely blind, her father was completely useless. It was pitiful to watch this tom he didn't even remember Hollywhisker had passed...he didn't know he even had kits. Sparklebelly's heart was filled with sadness. Turtletuft and her had spent the past few days explaining the toms current life, what had happened who was his leader and what had happened to him.

Crowstar was once again coming prepared for war with ShadowClan. Taking a kits life and disabling one of his best warriors mate was enough. He had sworn to take all the toms nine lives at the gathering tonight regardless of the truce. ShadowClan was now just seeking blood, he was leading his cats down a dark and dangerous path and if anyone refused his wishes or spoke out against him who knows what he would do? His own litter mates were attacked and exiled from his clan.

Turtletuft wanted just as badly to _kill_ the ShadowClan leader and deputy. Little did her Littermate know the deputy was on their side. Sparklebelly had felt like an elder from the moons of constant battle, stress, blood shed and betrayal, they were catching up with her.

It seemed if the lake was never at peace anymore not since Flystar had passed from green cough. ShadowClan had not been the same. the clans spoke of it often. Flystar was their former leader and mate to Darkraven when Darkstar had only just been deputy. However the tom had lost his mate and his kits due to green cough. Based upon the stories Sparklebelly had been told she gathered that this may be the reason for his insanity, and since Deepfrost and Cloudjump had joined SkyClan she had learned more about the tom.

However he was still just as cruel and didn't deserve nine lives. Deepfrost recalled that he had always been ambitious, however never evil. He was a strong and passionate warrior but never evil. Sparklebelly wondered what made the toms mind snap so easily.

' _Was Flystar at his nine lives ceremony? Did she see this coming?'_ Sparklebelly questioned the ancient cat silently. That a side, Darkstar was who he was now. Murderous and had no remorse for any living being and he had to be dealt with by whatever means necessary.

Sparklebelly fallowed close behind Sharpeye and Crowstar with Turtletuft at her side, Cedarhallow by hers, Daisypaw behind him, Neonclaw close at her rear and Dovefeather fallowing next to him. Deepfrost, And Brightstone clung close to the back.

Cloudjump and Nightwhisper had stayed behind because Dappleflower had finally began kitting and Sparklenelly's claws itched to meet Ashwhisker and Dappleflower's kits. She couldn't wait to see them after the gathering. What would they look like she wondered? She had sworn to be just as involved in those kits lives as if they were her own. Dappleflower promised to let her name one of the kits even if there had only been one, and that one would some day become her apprentice.

"Before we go Any further, this is something all of the clans agree can no longer go on Deepfrost is the rightful deputy, whatever happens here tonight happens and do not regret it too many members of our clan have been targeted and slaughtered. Ashwhisker, Then Hollyleaf and now Lightwing and Jaggedkit. Sneakfoot has been left unable to see or remember half of his life clearly let alone be able to walk. Dark star has struck at the heart of our clan and I'm sure RiverClan's as well, tonight we come prepared yet again to fight SKYCLAN LETS MOVE!" Crowstar yowled all of his Clan mates cheered after him.

Crossing the bridge was easy even with the slippery wet ground and damp wood due to New Leaf. Determination kept the cats steady on their paws. Not half way across the bridge Sparklebelly's nose wrinkled at the smell of ShadowClan cats and what even smelled of crow food. Where the ShadowClan cats that bad off?

When Sparklebelly reached the clearing Darkstar and Shellstar were nowhere to be found in their places for RiverClan Shimmerwish and ShadowClan of course Grimheart. Sparklebelly rolled her eyes. The two leaders were obviously severely wounded. Crowstar took his place in between Jumpstar and Shimmerwish.

Grimheart looked down at Sparklebelly a soft look in his amber gaze. Sparklebelly returned his stare with blank unfeeling eyes.

"The gathering may begin! Who would like to speak first?" Jumpstar spoke loudly amongst the shuffling cats.

Sparklebelly looked toward ShadowClan cats and realized there was cats she had never seen before. Maybe they were apprentices? No these cats were way too big and old to be apprentices. Has ShadowClan invited _rogues_ to the gathering now?! Sparklebelly hissed under her breath.

"I will Jumpstar." Grimheart spoke up. His face determined and bold. _It should be Deepfrost up there!_ Sparklebelly thought spitefully before realizing Grimheart was on their side.

"Darkstar has lost two of his lives unfortunately, and is recovering well despite this, however All is well in ShadowClan we are welcoming many new warriors amongst our ranks." The tom paused shuffling his paws and looking down. "Welcome Vulturesong, Sweetspirit, Flowerblossom, Stagfoot and Whiptail. They come from different places but these cats have proven they're ShadowClan at heart Welcome them amongst our ranks and our noble code." Grimheart meowed.

The only cats that cheered the new warriors names was ShadowClan cats. And from the crowd came an unexpected protest.

"All is well in ShadowClan? How about the recent attacks and lives lost due to Darkstar! How dare you say all is well you have killed our leader! Where is your cowardly leader Grimheart!so he lost some lives? He took our leaders last! Is he hiding behind his weak clan!" A cat from RiverClan stood up and brushed through the cats it was Woodtail.

"not to mention our deputy! Did you think you could destroy RiverClan by its roots? Well we are alive and well Fishheart and Shellstar's kits are still very much alive! Shellstar's kits will go on to be apprentices and destroy you!" Woodtail yowled

Woodtail must have been Fishhearts mate… the mother to now Otterfloat, and Cinderflame. Thornkit and Shadekit were mothered by Smokecloud who appeared not to be at this gathering. Sparklebelly assumed due to the grief of losing her mate. _So does this make Shimmerwish_ _Shimmer_ star? _is she the leader now!_ Sparklebelly desperately wondered what happened to the injured clan.

"Do you deny these accusations Grimheart?" Shimmerwish challenged the deputy.

"Explain why you killed a newly made warrior and a kit Grimheart and tell us why your cowardly leader is hiding behind bushes in his clan. You said yourself he's recovering well!" Crowstar demanded claws unsheathed. Shimmerwish and Crowstar looked like they would attack the oak colored tabby. _No! He's on our side!_

"I do not deny them however I am not leader Darkstar is, and I am taking his place tonight, this does not mean I agree with his choices however the word of the clan leader _is_ the warrior code I am not directly at claw for the loss of your warriors and young ones." Grimheart spoke boldly with his chest out and his head held high in case he needed to defend himself.

"I do not intend to fight tonight Crowstar and Shimmerwish I am not directly responsible for your losses I would hate for there to be blood shed tonight." Grimheart meowed pointing his tail to his warriors consisting of Honeybee, Leafshade, Blackstorm, Stormfire,, Vulturesong, Flowerblossom, Stagfoot, Sweetspirit,Whiptail and two apprentices. . The cats looked ready to fight their enemy clans

"There will be no blood shed tonight our grievances are with Darkstar not his simple minded warriors." Jumpstar meowed stepping in between the cats. "Not tonight Crowstar, act like a leader. Shimmerwish why are you standing in place of a leader instead of your Medicine cat?" Jumpstar demanded.

Shimmerwish beckoned for her Medicine cat the fluffy pelted green eyed Tom came from the crowd to sit just beneath Shimmerwish.

"I had an omen a few sun rises after Fishheart and Shellstar passed. I saw a Shimmering speckle in a fish near our river I assumed this meant Shimmerwish was meant to succeed Fishheart, however I still was unsure. I had a dream a few days later. Fishheart was there and she confirmed my belief, Shimmerwish will go to the moon pool for her nine lives tomorrow night." Redspots meowed dipping his head.

"Well then Welcome Shimmerwish, I hope you lead your clan for many moons." Silverstar purred bowing her head, Jumpstar, Crowstar and even Grimheart followed.

"I think we should depart until the next gathering when Darkstar is able to speak for himself again." Shimmerwish meowed flicking her tail to round up her warriors

Grimheart hopped down from his place and found his way to the back of the island where Sparklebelly stood in solitude. He brushed his pelt to hers "Deepfrost and I are meeting in two sunrises at moon high with some Allies that wish to follow Deepfrost. You're welcome to come in SkyClan's place." He whispered and nuzzled her ear.

Sparklebelly didn't know how to feel she felt her heart tighten like she was running out of air.

Soon behind the large oak colored toms and the RiverClan leader came Silverstar's cats. The she-cat dipped her head politely to Sparklebelly. Sparklebelly returned the leaders respectful bow of the head. Her cats followed behind Owlscreech stopped while the rest of his clan mates padded on.

"Be careful Sparklebelly." He meowed. She didn't know much about the tom but from her few encounters he was a fine tom and very friendly when you could get past his scratchy claws over territory.

"Thanks Owlscreech, is nice to know I have cats thinking of me in other clans as well."she purred the toms bold forest green eyes sparkled and his dark brown pelt disappeared in the night.

Sparklebelly padded up to join the rest of her clan mates. She was annoyed she was going to yet again get dragged into ShadowClan's business with her nosy medicine cats. She padded close to Deepfrost hissing. The tom sighed but knew the she-cat would do the right thing for her friend.

When the cats arrived back at camp Crowstar pacing outside his den Flintheart trying to comfort him. Her fluffy dark gray pelt groomed and beautiful. She was starting to look just like a warrior again. Sparklebelly knew there would be a clan meeting soon. She cringed.

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded to the elders den surrounded by large bushes to see her father.

"How are you doing Sneakfoot?" She purred as the tom looked up from his place expecting to _see_ his kit.

"Sparklebelly, how was the gathering? Not that I would know anything that's going on recently." He purred jokingly pain twisted at his face as he spoke. He was recovering well, however Sparklebelly couldn't imagine the pain he was in from his skull to his eyes and his limp. However she was attacked and almost mauled to death by Grimheart so pain she most definelty understood.

"It was intense Shellstar has died Remember Shimmer _paw_? Her name is Shimmerwish now and she's taken his place. Darkstar killed Shellstar, may StarClan light the wise toms paths." Sparklebelly meowed sadly dipping her head.

"Though I miss Hollywhisker dearly, and unfortunately I do not have the gift of remembering you and your sister as kits and apprentices, however you're both everything I could of possibly dreamed. Noble, strong, loyal and fierce just as your mother. However I have you two now to keep me company. Plus elders get fed first! So it seems you'll be waiting on _me_ now" Sneakfoot purred to his daughter. Sparklebelly decided she wanted to lay beside her father tonight, just as he had started to when Hollywhisker joined StarClan. Just when her father was becoming even prouder of _both_ of his kits this time he has his whole life snatched from him like and eagle swiping up a tiny kit.

Sparklebelly explained the rest of the gathering to the black and white tom. The whole time even with a blind stare, she could see the interest in the toms face. They talked for a while and the tom got tired after Brightwhisker coming to check on the tom, change his bandage and treat his wounds. He gave the tom a poppy seed and soon he was curled around his daughter soundly and comfortably asleep. She looked to the stars, wondering if Hollywhisker and Ashwhisker could see them now.

Sparklebelly had to wait till morning to see Dappleflower, Nightwhisper had told her that she had three she-kits and a tom. To Sparklebelly they were already perfect. Soon she let herself slip away into a slumber.

Dawn arrived and Sparklebelly was one of the first cats to be up and full of life, she rushed over to the nursery to greet the new kits, excitement filled her belly that she could hardly contain.

When she arrived at the nursery Dappleflower was sleeping with her four beautiful kits. Time froze for a minute in front of Sparklebelly. The kits were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. In this moment she realized Ashwhisker was not gone he was right her inside his kits.

Sparklebelly was drawn to a specific she-kit, she looked identical to her father. Sparklebelly took her place next to the sleeping kit and her mothers belly. A rush of fury like a tiger to protect these kits flooded through Sparklebelly. She felt as if she would attack as ferocious as a tiger if any cat came near the kits with even a little intention to hurt them.

Dappleflower had promised to wait to name the kits until Sparklebelly was with her and she already knew one name for the kits 'Ashkit' for the little gray spotted she-cat who was the spitting image of her former mentor.

"Sparklebelly?" Dappleflower meowed looking up from her slumber. "What are-"

"They're beautiful Dappleflower." Sparklebelly interrupted the queen and wouldn't take her eye off the kits. "You were going to think they were beautiful if they all had six legs instead of four" she purred. Sparklebelly blushed. "So I figured you could name two of the she-kits and I could name the tom and the final she-kit, sound fair?" Dappleflower purred. Sparklebelly nodded. She tried to speak but was quickly interrupted by the queen. "Let me guess? Ashkit?" she purred pointing her tail to the she-kit who looked like her father. "You read my mind." Sparklebelly purred.

Dappleflower touched her nose to the tom, he was a thick furred black tom with spiky fur, a gray tail ad paws. "He will be Sunkit" Dappleflower purred licking toms head. She looked up for Sparklebelly to choose between the remaining she-kits, a light blueish gray she-kit with darker thick tabby stripes or the light gray she-kit with black and darker patches of fur and thin tabby stripes.

"The light gray she-cat with patchy fur and stripes will be Robinkit" She purred. "Wonderful, And the light gray blue she-kit will be Icekit." She meowed smiling "So Ashkit, Robinkit, Icekit, and Sunpaw. Wonderful names for wonderful kits." Dappleflower purred. Curling her kits close. "I can't wait till they open their eyes." Sparklebelly meowed almost bouncing up. "I'm sure you cant. Sparklebelly I'm glad these kits are going to have you in their life. Everything Ashwhisker taught you can still be passed on. I cannot express my gratitude for your interest in these kits. Thank you." The queen purred dipping her head. Sparklebelly and the she-cat sat talking about the kits for what seemed like hours. Now everything vanished away, the recent attacks to SkyClan, and everything that seemed to do with ShadowClan. All that mattered now was Robinkit, Ashkit, Icekit, and Sunkit, and nothing more.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A half-moon had passed since the gathering. As promised Grimheart had brought fleeing warriors from ShadowClan to join their rightful deputy and Medicine cat. He had brought, Deerspot her mate Spiderheart and their two apprenticed kits Littlepaw and Applepaw. He had also brought ShadowClan's remaining elder Toadthroat the poor tom had been formerly known as Hiddenhive. Darkstar had renamed the poor tom due to his raspy voice just out of pure cruelty. With Deepfrost's new allies Darkstar would be three warriors and two apprentices down. It was taking a while but Deepfrost was in fact winning his clan back. Now he had a clan to **_lead_** _._

Crowstar had welcomed to five cats with open paws. Crowstar and Deepfrost had come to an agreement that they were now two separate clans just sharing territory until Darkstar was rid of. Deerspot had told Deepfrost how she had wanted her kits to be raised in the _right_ ShadowClan ways. For they were not noble warriors if not.

Deepfrost was stepping up to be an _actual_ leader to his sadly torn apart clan. It was true even though Deepfrost and Darkstar were complete opposites His brother had picked a good deputy in the white tom. He was leading his clan on patrols, having small clan meetings and living life how we would in his own territory. Crowstar had even been impressed with the tom.

In SkyClan, Dappleflowers kits had opened their eyes and were running around playfully with their Den mate. Sparklbelly had spent most of her time with them.

Darkkit was nearing the time to become an apprentice and he was starting to become very troublesome trying to fight warriors, and bullying the young kits. The loss of his brother had made him very hostile and he had spoken many times about how the first thing he was going to do as an apprentice was attack a ShadowClan warrior in vengeance of his litter-mate who would never receive his warrior name. Sparklebelly hoped that Crowstar would give him a mentor that would show him nobility rather than just scratchy claws.

Featherface had been very worried for her kit so had Squirrelpelt. Sparklebelly had learned The two were mates once before Sparklebelly became a warrior. However, Squirrelpelt was the father to only one of her kits and that had been Jaggedkit, and Darkkit was the kit of a rogue named Quint. Featherface had broken things off with Quint to be with Squirrelpelt until he had found out Quint was the father of Darkkit. After that Squirrelpelt decided to break things off with Featherface and refused to claim either of the kits until as of recent. Even though Darkkit was not his he was Jaggedkits brother and Squirrelpelts love. The tom had decided it be best to start showing his adopted kit more attention but it only seemed to make things worse for Darkkit.

"Give that back!" Sparklebelly heard Robinkit screech from across the clearing. The she-cat had shot her head instantly to the she-kit. Darkkit had taken a ball of moss from the four kits.

"We don't always get what we want _kit_ " Darkkit hissed. "You're still just a kit too! You don't even become an apprentice for another moon and a half!" Robinkit spat back. Her siblings were huddled close together, while she just argued with her harp tongue back and forth with the older tom. Only when with things starting to get really heated and Darkkit slid out his claws did Sparklebelly step in.

"Darkkit _WHAT_ are you doing" Sparklebelly demanded of the kit "Nothing! Why are you always in my business?" Darkkit hissed "I'm not in _your_ business that's for your parents, I'm in the business of you bullying your younger den mates." Sparklebelly scolded.

Darkkit dropped the ball of moss and stormed off to his father Squirrelpelt with a hiss. Only to become confrontational with the tom. Sparklebelly huffed ' _That toms gonna need a really good and well-tempered mentor to match his temperament and attitude.'_ The she-cat hissed to herself but how could anyone be so hard on the kit? He had lost his only litter-mate in the entire world due to Darkstar's cruelty and a mouse brained cat that was surely in the Dark Forest!

"Here Robinkit, go play with your siblings, if there's any more problems I'll report them to Crowstar. Don't let him get to you." Sparklebelly purred to the young kit. "Trust me the loud mouth fur ball is _NOT_ getting to me." Robinkit meowed padding off with her tail held high and her head held high.

Sparklebelly belly padded off to the medicine cats den. Ever since the new arrivals Nightwhisper had requested meetings once every six sun rises. The she-Cat had always wondered and misunderstood how she had gotten dragged into this somehow? Simply just stemming from being attacked and having these ' _Visions'_ or whatever they were. Now she was caught up in some big plot. When all she had wanted was a normal life with peace around the clans, werent border feuds, foxes, Badgers, Rogues, two legs and long and harsh leaf-bares enough hardships for the clan's as is? Questions she would never have answers to.

"Greetings Nightwhisper." Sparklebelly meowed in an uninterested tone. "Don't sound so enthusiastic we might start to think you actually enjoy us." The old tom grumbled.

Deepfrost had a guilty look on his face. ' _Did he feel my involvement in his Clan was_ his _fault? If so he is very Farley mistaken. It's his stupid brothers.'_ Sparklbelly hissed to herself quietly as the cats spoke. Brightstone whisked Sparklebelly over the ear with his tail for her to listen now.

"More importantly however Brightstone received a prophecy. We believe we know what is means now 'Only when two halves of a whole are turned back into one, will the Dark Son Come undone' Sparklebelly I think this means you and Grimheart. You're two halves of your clans. ShadowClan exiles and SkyClan must unite to defeat Darkstar. Grimheart and you were both given gifts at birth. You're connected by StarClan's will. You _MUST_ unite and work as one to defeat a common enemy. It is your destiny." Nightwhisper meowed with his eyes narrowed at sparklebelly. The tom's eyes pierced into her like a burning fire. The she-cat only dipped her head.

"Deepfrost will meet with Grimheart once more for the remaining exiles tonight. You will go, you shall deliver this message to him. You two have the greatest upper hand in the lake territories. Sparklebelly you were born of the strongest she-cat ever known and the tom with a clever wittiness. Grimheart was born of a partial large wild cat… he has the wild running through his blood. You were both written within our ancient stars. There's a reason both of you have always gravitated towards each other. It will all be revealed in time. In time. For now, we must put both of your heads together. When Grimheart is ready he is free to come here. I've already spoken to Crowstar about it." Nightwhisper finished. The tom could go on forever!

Sparklebelly felt uneasy at this new prophecy especially with how Grimheart betrayed her. Once again the survival of her Clan was up to _HER_ , but when hadn't it been?

The night smelled of damp moldy moss. The clouds hovered in forming storm clouds, Sparklebelly could taste the moisture in the air. It would surely rain tonight. Was this an omen from StarClan that she shouldn't meet with the tom tonight? Or was she just looking for every excuse not to pad on? An owl off in the distance broke her thoughts off. She stared into the green-eyed creatures eyes for a second. A mutual understanding passing between the two wild animals. With every paw step the soft soil beneath her sunk into her pads, not quit mud but not quit dirt either.

Finally, after what felt like ages of walking they reached their normal meeting spot where Grimheart had brought more warriors. This time the warriors that stood before her left her breathless. Grimheart's two litter-mates Blackstorm and Honeybee were there along with Honeybee's mate Stormfire. The queen was swollen with kits it appeared. More cats, cats that she least expected and kits on the way? Grimheart was striking at the very core of his clan to save his clan.

"H-hello Honeybee, Blackstorm, and Stormfire. Honeybee not to seem rude but are you expecting kits?" Sparklebelly asked

"Yes, thank you for noticing. I do not wish for my kits to be born under the harsh rein of Darkstar. I wish them to know ShadowClan's true nobility. I know what you're thinking, Stormfire is loyal to Darkstar, yes you're correct, but he's more loyal to his mate and to be kits." The cream she-cat purred turning her head to her mate

"Darkstar was a good friend once that's why I have followed him. However, I would rather be a noble warrior in the eyes of my kits than a ruthless one. You have no betrayal to fear from me Sparklebelly. I swear by StarClan. My loyalty is to my Kits and you." Stormfire meowed bending down submissively.

"I guess we will see." She hissed with eyes narrowed. "Deepfrost, take these cats back to their clan. Insure that Honeybee makes her way to the nursery in a very well-padded nest. She will be expecting kits soon and we want her and them to be as comfortable as possible." Sparklbelly meowed flicking her tail.

"Yes Sparklebelly. Come." The ShadowClan deputy beckoned his clan-mates with his tail.

"Giving the leaders orders are you now? I like it. You have Deepfrost practically eating out of your paw what's with that." Grimheart purred giving Sparklebelly a light nudge on the shoulder. However, the she-cat wasn't in a joking mood. "Come with me we need to talk." She meowed trailing on not looking behind her to see if the tom was following.

"So what does that mean then?" Grimheart asked. Sparklebelly had explained everything Nightwhisper had told her earlier. "It means we are meant to work together, and possibly even more. Our destinies are intertwined. They always have been. The more we try to pull apart the more StarClan is going to will us together." Sparklebelly huffed "Your tone sounds like that's a bad thing." The tom purred getting closer to the she-cat and licked her cheek.

"Grimheart. This won't ever work." Sparklebelly hissed getting to her paws. "What's that supposed to mean?" the tom demanded, his fur starting to bristle. "

Us, this! We come from two different Clans. Not to mention I do still have feelings you know! When I thought I could get close to you, you betrayed me I can't ever trust you! And I'd rather lose a leg than live in a musky marshy dark pine forest in ShadowClan. I love SkyClan. It's my home."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Sparklebelly, I felt the same I still do. I'll do anything to prove myself to you. You know there is more to us than this prophecy. I will join you in a half moon. I will abandon my position for SkyClan, and the rightful ShadowClan. Then for sure we won't be doing anything wrong. I'm going to save my Clan, but I'm going to also save this whatever it is right now. Even if that means never becoming leader or losing any standing in my clan." Grimheart meowed.

"Goodbye Sparklebelly. I will see you in a half moon." The tom meowed holding her gaze until he darted off into the bushes.

Sparklebellys heart ached. She wanted to trust him like she did. Feel safe with him like she did before. Feel warmth like she did before. Then why did she feel so cold? ' _We will see who he really is. If we are truly meant to be one than we will be.'_ She thought padding off back to her clan for them to relish in their new companions. This was going to be a new chapter. This was going to be the end of Darkstar's rein. This would be their win _Finally._ Not just SkyClan but all the clans. She would set fire to the entire sky and watch it burn to the ground if it meant ridding the lake of this cat….

 **NOTE:** Im so sorry for skipping July… I just went through another move, and my dog recently passed I hope you can understand and be patient with me. My life is extremely hectic right now. I just got my computer back so hopefully I'll be able to post more


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Note:** this is an awfully short chapter and it's kind of quick and to the point and I'm terribly sorry for this when I was working on this I was in the middle of school still and I had a lot going on. The next chapter is the last chapter of THIS book for the next book the Allegiance is already posted and complete Warriors: Path of Frost. Chapter 12 will be a very important chapter and much longer Enjoy! I also hope you Enjoy the continuation of this series, as well as this chapter

Sparklebelly looked to the sky as she waited in her usually meeting place for Grimheart. She wasn't expecting him to show up, but as promised she would wait till moon-high for him. The half-moon had passed, Honeybee had given birth to two healthy kits a tom cat named Shadowkit and a she-kit named Willowkit. Deepfrost and Crowstar were working alongside each other as co-leaders. Sparklebelly hadn't forgotten what she had seen in her coming future though. She would one day face her leader. Nightwhisper knew it and so did she.

She was snatched from her thoughts by the rustling of bushes. A large framed tom appeared. It was Grimheart.

"You're early." Sparklbelly commented.

"I was eager to leave I guess." He meowed shrugging his shoulders. "well lead the way." He meowed ready to move forward with his decision. Sparklebelly stared at him intensely for a moment their eyes locking. She was extremely suspicious of the tom still. How could she believe his intention were pure? But hadn't this same cat risked his own life to let others escape? The battle that was currently going on within her felt like it was going to tear her to shreds.

"You don't hide your feeling very well. I can understand your concern. You can follow me everywhere if it makes you more comfortable. I promise I only want to help my Clan." Grimheart meowed. Without another word Sparklebelly pressed on to guide a cat that was causing an internal war in her to the core of her camp.

When the two cats arrived at the camp sparklebelly ran into Dovefeather and Stormfire guarding the camp entrance. Sparklebelly dipped her head to the toms.

"welcome back Grimheart." Stormfire meowed politely to his clanmate. "welcome Grimheart!" Dovefeather meowed kindly. The two entered the camp casually and Sparklebelly was ready to sleep after two long border patrols today. To her dismay Grimheart stopped her.

"I believe there's some crucial news I should share with Crowstar. _NOW_." The tom meowed urgently. Sparklebelly felt an agitation begin to rise again. She turned around to face the tom her eyes heavy and clearly full of exhaustion. " _WHAT_ is it that cannot wait till dawn?" Sparklebelly demanded. "Something has happened to RiverClan. Shimmerwish isn't exactly their leader …" He trailed off. Instant alarm struck the she-cat.

Sparklebelly dashed off to the leaders den, she peaked in to find Crowstar and Sharpeye talking. It didn't seem like a very friendly talk.

"You're failing! You're old and useless! This clan should be rid of you! You've disrespected your leader!" Crowstar hissed unsheathing his claws. "You're not our leader!" Sharpeye yowled lunging for the leader. Crowstar was much younger and much faster. He sliced at the toms open throat and in an instant the toms attack fell.

"This clan deserves strong and loyal leadership. Unlike you." The tom hissed

Sparklebelly and Grimheart both gasped and exchanged a glance of shock. Crowstar had just murdered his deputy in cold blood! He had slaughtered the old tom! With his own claws! What had caused this dispute between the two? A dispute so fierce that it ended his deputy's life!? Who had provoked the fight? Was Sharpeye being disloyal to SkyClan? And then suddenly the she-cat remembered her vision of how she would one day meet the blue gray tabby in battle one day. ' _Was Crowstar the traitor?!'_ She wondered.

The tom grabbed the old gray tom whose fur was now splattered in blood. He began to walk forward, Sparklebelly assumed to address the clan. In an instant Grimheart and Sparklebelly darted away from the den and made it look like they were caught up in conversation when the leader padded out of his den with the deputy's dead body.

"Cats of SkyClan! Emerge from your slumber and your nest. Cats of SkyClan Emerge from your nest for a Clan meeting!" The tom yowled as he took his place on the old branch of the tree he spoke from. As cats starting emerging from their dens murmurs of shock, blame and hostility began to ring amongst the cats.

"Oh no." Sparklbelly meowed ready to spring in the middle of the ShadowClan and SkyClan cats quarreling over what had happened.

"SILENCE!" Crowstar yowled. In an instant, the clearing was silent almost like the moment of dispute never happened. "Sharpeye, and I got into a dispute in my den, he felt I was not leading my clan well by letting ShadowClan join us, he accused me of being disloyal and attacked me. In defending myself I took his life…. I'm suspicious he was meeting with Darkstar's followers in secret. He had told me I would never defeat Darkstar I was too much of a coward. This is a tragic loss yet again for SkyClan… a betrayal from one of our most senior warrior. However, he is still SkyClan we will hold a vigil for him." Crowstar meowed a fake remorse in his eyes but really a glimmer of ambition lingered within them.

' _Liar!'_ Sparklebelly hissed to herself. Grimheart and her exchanged an understanding glance. this was the first of what would be many clues leading to her clan leader's betrayal. From across the clearing she caught an approving nod from Nightwhisper and she returned his stare. The three cats were all on the same page.

"Unfortunately, SkyClan needs a new deputy once more. I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon." Crowstar meowed pausing. "I know my decision now very clearly, this cat has earned her right in every way to stand amongst leaders, she has proved her strength and loyalty and through these dark times I believe she is the perfect cat to help lead our Clans. May StarClan look down upon this warrior and approve of my choice. Sparklebelly. You shall be the new deputy of SkyClan." Crowstar meowed.

Shocked murmurs rang through the crowd. Whispers of how she was too young, had never had an apprentice yet, how she had betrayed them when she was young it all rang and it all made sense.

"With all due respect Crowstar I haven't had an apprentice yet and the warrior code clearly states-" Crowstar cut the young she-cat off. "Ashkit has been promised to you as an apprentice when she is of age to become an apprentice. In the meantime, you can train a ShadowClan apprentice if Deepfrost will allow it." Crowfrost meowed stepping down from his place to stand face to face with the she-cat.

"you are the daughter of the best deputy I have ever had. You are her legacy, her spirit. Her soul. You're Hollywhisker's legacy. Live up to your destiny. You've proven yourself more than qualified for leadership." He meowed to her.

The she-cat dipped her head in respect to the leader. "Thank you Crowstar I will serve SkyClan until my last breath." The she-cat meowed _'which will not be taken by you! That's for sure!'_ she promised herself.

"If Crowstar believes in her so should we. Crowstar has done nothing but prove his loyalty and respect to this clan. Sparklebelly! Sparklebelly! Sparklebelly." Cedarhallow yowled from the clearing and soon the whole clan and even ShadowClan joined in, in a genuine cheer of her name and right beside her Grimheart whispered her name. Love sparkling deep in his yellow gaze.

"Deepfrost if you approve. May Sparklebelly train Applepaw until you're settled here?" Crowstar asked the tom.

"it would be an honor for her to train one of my future warriors." Deepfrost meowed. The deputy beckoned for the little apprentice to approach the she-cat. The little brown tom touched noses with his new mentor and smiled.

"welcome Sparklebelly as SkyClan's new deputy. I look forward to working with you, even though you were doing half of a deputies work before your new position." He purred. The SkyClan cats decided to sit vigil with their fallen warrior. Sparklebelly was the new deputy of SkyClan. She not only had intelligence and skill on her side but now she had a standing and power against their enemy.

Sparklebelly and the tom decided it be best to head off to the warrior den for the night. Though Grimheart longed to sleep beside Sparklebelly again he joined his fellow warriors in ShadowClan's den underneath a large shaded Oak tree. The two cats parted ways for the night.

"Now would probably be a good time to address RiverClan its pretty urgent. You are the deputy lead the way." grimheart meowed. Sparklebelly had almost forgotten about RiverClan and Shimmerwish in what the two cats had just witnessed the previous night. It was dawn and she was organizing patrols, but she had to set that aside for now. There were more important matters at hand. She had just sent out two border patrols and one hunting patrol. The rest of the clan matters could wait.

"Crowstar? Sir? Are you awake?" Sparklebelly peaked her head inside the leaders den. It was only the tom. Flintheart had decided to stay with Honeybee for the first few nights of her being a mother. After all this was Honeybee's first litter. Flintheart had, had two litters but her first all her kits had either been still born or they died in the harsh leaf bare's green cough. Sparklebelly never knew the kits. They had been born before the tom was even leader.

"Please Sparklebelly don't be so formal. You're the second in command you can speak to me like any other cat." The tom yawned and got up more towards the light. "what is it?" He meowed seeing Grimheart was with her.

"Grimheart has news of Shimmerwish and RiverClan…." Sparklebelly trailed off knowing this wouldn't be good news.

"I see. Come into my den, the both of you. Tell me everything." Crowstar meowed turning around back into his den.

Grimheart went on to explain how just a claw moon before he has joined his clan again Darkstar had led another attack on RiverClan before Shimmerstar's clan could recover from their loses. Darkstar had claimed their land saying Shimmerstar would only be referred to as Shimmerwish until she learned the true meaning of being a leader. After all she had never been a deputy, what leadership skills did she even have? And the ShadowClan leader took advantage of that. Grimheart went on to tell the two SkyClan cats how he had told Shimmerstar he would take all her nine lives infront of her Clan if she resisted his rein. When she earned her place as leader she would be a leader. RiverClan now belonged to ShadowClan.

"So long as ShadowClan is there the only way she will learn to be a ' _true'_ leader will be if she takes his life…." Crowstar meowed. "Are we at risk of this Grimheart?" Crowstar demanded.

"I have no doubt. I'm not saying we rush into RiverClan territory into _ANOTHER_ battle but I also do think it is fair to note we no longer have RiverClan as an ally and if theres a time to act and attack it be soon…. If RiverClan sees us fighting they will join. ShadowClan will be greatly out numbered. We would win…" Grimheart meowed.

"you do realize what you're telling me to do correct? You're telling me to risk my Clan for the sake of another that Is not even mine." Crowstar meowed. "Isn't that what you did for mine?" Grimheart challenged the leader. A smile appeared on the leaders' face. "Very true. I will hold a clan meeting. We will take a vote. Then we shall bring it to the other clans. Whatever decision is determined will be our course of action if we can get more backup from the two remaining clans our losses will be less." The leader meowed.


	14. Final Chapter

**Chapter 12**

Three leaders and an outcast stood on the island. SkyClan had come to a decision and it was to proceed with saving RiverClan from Darkstar's rein and saving Deepfrost clan. Sparklebelly stood at the foot of her leader, ready to support her clan's choices.

"So, you're proposing we _all_ risk our lives against a cat who's already proven himself not beatable? Have we forgotten WindClan's loses Crowstar? Have we forgotten the death of one of the eldest cats around the lake? Have we so easily forgotten _Hollywhisker_ " Jumpstar challenged the leader with teeth bared. Sparklebelly's pelt burned with rage and she unsheathed her claws.

"I'm proposing we stop this monster before both RiverClan _And_ ShadowClan are gone forever. Just as easily as he took Ravenstar's last life he can take one of yours he's made that clear. Now is the time to attack. They have less members among them. If RiverClan sees we are fighting for them we may just have a chance against them."

"ThunderClan will join you once more. We are strong, we have many young and healthy warriors amongst us. The seasons have been fair to us. This a plague on all of us. Not just SkyClan and ShadowClan." Silverstar meowed. Her warriors cheered in support of her, all but one Tangleweb. The tom looked agitated and flicked his tail irritably. Sparklebelly Narrowed her eyes at the tom suspicious of why he wasn't in support of his lead? If every other cat was? Whatever the case they now had the support of ThunderClan.

"I will leave it up to my warriors, All those who would like to join ThunderClan,SkyClan And ShadowClan step forward. I will lead the attack. We have new kits coming into this clan soon we are vulnerable and small Unfortunately unlike ThunderClan the seasons were not so kind to our kits." Jumpstar hissed. The once fair and understanding leader just seemed to be dragging his claws with every pawstep. Antleap, Tornface, a young apprentice and Birdsong stepped forward while Racoontail, Cherryleaf and Softwing fell silent.

"Very well a patrol of my warriors will join you in this battle. There is only a few of us but Raccoontail must protect our queens at our camp. I'm sorry Crowstar I will not risk the future of my clan." Jumpstar meowed fairly.

"then we are all in agreeance. We will meet in a half moon to discuss our plan of attack. The warrior code states in times of need the Clans must work together and fight as one to defeat a common enemy. Thank you Jumpstar and SilverStar, from all of SkyClan." Crowstar meowed bowing his head

The gather was at an end and the leaders jumped from their post to return to their own clans.

Sparklebelly found herself once again dragged into her dream world of the Dark Forest it seemed like Nightcloud hadn't visited her for moons. When it was only a half moon she had trained with her last. Nightcloud has introduced her to Juniperstar and a cat named Redwillow from when Hawkstar had first come to the lake territories with Leafstar. Juniperstar was once a part of ShadowClan. Redwillow's identity remained a secret to her.

"Welcome." Nightcloud greeted the she-cat with open paws. Sparklebelly dipped her head to the ghostly almost see through she-cat.

"Tonight, you will face an old enemy. Tonight, you will prove your worth. Not just as my warrior but as the strength and heart of your Clan, as its deputy." She meowed. And with a whisk of her tail revealed a ghostly tom. Less ghostly than Nightcloud but almost evenly matched and behind him a cat who she knew all too well. Duskclaw.

Sparklebelly started to hiss and dug her claws deep into the earthy forest floor. Her neck fur bristled and he was ready to tear the toms throat out. She was ready to kill him for a second time! The Place Of No Stars was too good for _THIS_ tom. He was hardly see through at all if she didn't know any better she would believe he still breathed!

"Now then Nightcloud, shouldn't you control your apprentice? After all he is _kin_." The words left the sleek gray toms lips. The word kin had a special pleasantness.

" _HUSH_ Slatefur, remember to respect your elders. _Or_ I'll _remind_ you." Nightcloud hissed turning on the tom swiping at him as a warning shot. "What this mouse-brained tom means to explain is the reason you were chosen and you're here. Darkstar is not your enemy." Nightcloud spoke. Sparklebelly was instantly taken back by the she-cars words. _'Not my enemy! Is this she-cat crazy!?'_

"Darkstar's motives are provoked by yours truly." The she-cat purred as she touched her tail a crossed Sparklebelly's body in a seductive manor. "He doesn't realize it but he is yet just still a pawn. What have the _Clans_ ever done for you? Create borders so that you cannot love? Punish you when you've simply done nothing wrong at all? Make you follow a way of life that ends in scuffles and border battles? Wouldn't you much rather live around the lake as _One_. In unity as _Kin_. However still uphold the warrior code?" Nightcloud questioned. Before the deputy could respond the old she-cat continued. "Moons before you were born Redwillow, Slatefur, Juniperstar and many of us here all lives alongside the lake, a cat came to us that nearly destroyed a Clan, _your_ Clan." Nightcloud meowed.

Sparklebelly had heard nursery tails of how Leafstar, hawkstar, Bramblestar, Rowanstar, Mistystar and Onestar had fought a vicious group of cats called The Kin. Onestar leader of WindClan had lost his final life in the battle and SkyClan retook its place amongst the clans against what remained of The Kin. The cats were defeated inevitably but she never knew she would be standing before them!

"So where is Darktail then?" Sparklebelly demanded now realizing what Nightcloud was trying to get at.

"Ah see that's just the thing Darktail never believed in the warrior code or StarClan so he doesn't walk with us. However, his ShadowClan recruits do which is just as good I suppose. However, our goal is to bring The Kin back to the clans. This mouse brained 'Clan purity.' Darkstar proposes is from this idea. Yet he is still merely a pawn." Nightcloud spat the toms name. "You can be with _Grimheart,_ I know it's what you truly want. If you fight alongside us you can have him as one CLAN!" Nightcloud meowed.

"You cats are crazy! I'll _never_ join your insane group of cats! No living cat would!" Sparklebelly hissed jumping for Nightcloud. The she-cat dodged the deputies attack with ease.

"Oh, but that is where you're dearly wrong deputy. Cats you speak with everyday are a part of The _NEW_ Kin. You only know such a small portion of what we show you _Sparky_." Nightcloud hissed. "Last chance! Join us, or die in the battle against us!" She growled extending her claws. Sparklebelly kept her stance of aggression and refused to give the she-cat another word.

"You have betrayed me just as my own mate, and yours will _again._ you're no better than the cats you worked here to fight against _._ LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Nightcloud growled swiping at the she-cat pain seared through Sparklebellys muzzle. Blood splattered in front of her and on her muzzle.

When Sparklebelly opened her eyes, she was back in SkyClan camp her muzzle dripping with massive amounts of blood. The deputy's anger returned to her, now that she knew what was really going on. She was attentive for what Nightwhisper and the others had to say. The she-cat got to her paws to speak with her medicine cat.

A tom in the clearing raised his head and his bold head and yellow piercing gaze stood out in the darkness of the night. His flat muzzle parted to smell the air, his eyes fixed on Sparklebelly. The tom got to his paws quickly.

"Are you okay!? What happened!?" the tom demanded licking the she-cats large gash between her muzzle and eye.

"It's a long story, you may listen if you come to Nightwhisper's den." Sparklebelly meowed with a dark gaze. The tabby tom flicked his stumpy tail for the young she-cat to lead the way.

Sparklebelly padded on to the medicine cats den she had always known and always seen. The place almost felt like her den sometimes. Ferns covered the little hole in the ground that led to the den. As she padded down the small slope she found herself in the familiar stone floor. Pockets filled the walls of the dirt and stone den that held the three medicine cats herb store. She took everything in about the den she had never.

In the corner, all laying in a circle was Nightwhisper, Brightstone and ShadowClan's medicine cat Cloudjump. The all white tom stood out in the darkness of the den all but his deep black tail which seemed to be missing in the darkness. Sparklebelly padded to the eldest Medicine cat. She prodded the tom in the side with her paw until his snoring stopped.

"Is there a reason you're waking me after moon high?" The tom grumbled irritated. However he was now fully aware. "well!" the tom demanded.

"I know what Nightcloud is up to. Do you remember that nursery tale? The one with Darktail? The Kin and how Hawkstar and Leafstar lead us to our territory? Nightcloud and her followers in the dark forest are working with Darkstar to bring The Kin back! They're training living warriors in different clans to gain their support in returning that awful group of cats! She told me if I joined them and we became one Grimheart and I could become mates and that the warrior code would still stand as one clan!" Sparklebelly fell out of breath.

"whoa, whoa whoa, you trained in the Dark Forest!" Grimhearts jaws gaped open. "This all makes sense now. The reason I left the Dark Forest was for the same reason. I learned of what they were doing so naturally I wanted to take down this little establishment from inside my Clan." Grimheart meowed justifying his prior hostility.

"I see. Nightcloud called upon you both because she realized you two were both special. She tried to pit you two against each other to create a clan quarrel." Nightwhisper meowed. Cloudjump and Brightstone rose their heads groggily.

"what's going on?" Brightstone yawned. The tom quickly blinked away his sleep when he saw the gash drying on Sparklebelly's muzzle. The tom quickly ran to his herb store and made a poultice and some cobwebs for the wound.

As Cloudjump joined the conversation and Brightstone dressed Sparklebelly's wound, Nightwhisper re explained what he had just been told moments prior and what his knowledge of the situation was. The cats now knew why they were here and what their destiny together was. Nightwhisper concluded that his leader supported this idiotic idea. What the medicine cat didn't know was if he was meeting with Darkstar or if _he_ himself was a Place of No Stars warrior. Either way they all had a dreadful feeling.

Sparklebelly wondered what her leaders motive was for being a part of this group of horrendous cats. Sparklebelly knew now that Sharpeye lost his life in cold blood likely because the leader opened up to his deputy about his plans and didn't want his secret to get out if he disagreed with him. Sparklebelly would have to pretend to be in support of this insane idea. She would have to do exactly what she was angry at Grimheart for, Pretending to be the Villain for the sake of her clan.

"So now what?" Grimheart broke the silence. The medicine cat looked thoughtful for a moment. "to be honest? I don't know. We wait till he meets with the other leaders when they're ready to take down Darkstar and we will see what happens. If our leader truly is a traitor he wouldn't fight his allies." Nightwhisper made the assumption. All the cats nodded their agreements

' _If Crowstar is truly a traitor he will prove that on the battle field in a few sun rises. After all like Nightwhisper said, he wouldn't fight a battle he supports?'_ Sparklebelly thought, but was she ready to take over an entire Clan? If her leader was a traitor? She was only seven seasons old. Hollywhisker wasn't made deputy until after her kits were born! She had been a warrior for more seasons than Sparklebelly could probably count on all her paws!

"Sparklebelly?" Brightstone looked at the she cat with concern in his soft gaze. "Are you alright? You seem distant? Did Nightcloud do more to you than just leave you with a muzzle wound?" The tom meowed moving closer to sniff the she-cat for other wounds.

"No I'm fine I was just lost in thought I guess." Sparklebelly meowed to the tom. Nightwhisper stared at her intently as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. The tom only gave a polite nod to the she-cat. ' _Was that a nod of approval?'_ Sparklebelly wondered. The cats talked the rest of the of the night about what their plan of attack was against a poetical surprise.

The half moon was at hand all of the leaders and their warriors met on the island. The island was crowded with cats of all Clans on it when usually just a few cats from each Clan were chosen to join the gathering.

The leaders discussed what their plan was, how they were going to execute it, which clan had which part in the battle, ThunderClan would attack head on with brute strength. SkyClan would attack from above Trees hidden amongst their leaves. And then WindClan would come from down wind for their attack. ShadowClan would quickly and stealthily make their attacks from the Shadows of Undergrowth and bushes. Each leader chose their deputy, medicine cat and their strongest warriors to take place in the battle.

" then we are all in agreement? ShadowClan will sneak into the territory just before our attack. WindClan will come from the other side closer to the RiverClan border and attack from downwind. My warriors will attack first head on, with simple strength to distract the warriors from the sneak attacks from ShadowClan and SkyClan." Silverstar meowed. All the leaders gave a nod of approval.

Deepfrost now sat atop the log amongst the other leaders as ShadowClans rightful standing leader. The other Clans had started referring to him as Deepstar rather than Deepfrost regardless of not having his nine lives ceremony yet. His own warriors called him Deepstar. Sparklebelly was amazed at the support the tom had. Deepstar had even chosen a deputy. Everyone surprised by his choice, Grimheart. Again. Though it made sense. The tom had been Deepstar's biggest support other than SkyClan and his own kin Cloudjump.

"In two sunrises we will attack at sun high. When their warriors are likely to be on patrol. I trust all the Clans will be there." Crowstar meowed shooting his gaze toward Jumpstar.

"I may not have many warriors right now Crowstar but I can assure you the ones I have are strong and we stick to our words." Jumpstar hissed and the SkyClan leader.

" we will see." Crowstar meowed hopping from his place on the log and beckoning his Clan-mates with his tail. Sparklebelly padded close behind him Deepstar pulling up the rear and behind him Grimheart.

The cats ran back to their own territory. Crowstar seeming on edge and irritated by the WindClan leader, but it really wasn't his fault… Leaf bare is harsh on every cat. They lost their leader of so many seasons and even kits to Green Cough. How could Crowstar be so hostile towards him? Or was it just an act? Grimheart snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Do you think we will actually be able to pull this off? I mean we don't know who is an ally and who isn't anymore…" the tom trailed remember what he had seen the SkyClan leader do.

"Honestly I don't know. Nightcloud only told me that there was unknown enemies amongst us. Not who they were. All we can do is fight for the survival of the Clans." Sparklebelly and the tom spoke low.

"Well we are both _special_ and I don't think StarClan would of made us this way if we were doomed to fall…" the tom meowed trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

Sparklebelly couldn't be optimistic. She had even seen a cat who had slaughtered Jaddedkit right in front of the whole Clan and Darkstar had allowed it! Which is even worse! Sparklebelly knew that Nightcloud and all of the other newly founded Kin had a lot of back up behind them. Despite their abilities how could they win a war they didn't even know was happening yet? Questions raced through the two cats heads as they hurried back to their camp.

By the time Sparklebelly had gotten back her paws felt heavy as if she would collapse right on her paws. ShadowClan took their place in the makeshift camp they made inside SkyClan's camp. Grimheart padded up to the she-cat while his clan mates settled in for sleep.

"We _will_ win." The tom purred to her his eyes sparkling. He licked the she-cat on the cheek. "Come on sleep next to me tonight I promise these ShadowClan cats don't bite anymore." The tom purred in amusement.

Sparklebelly padded over to the ShadowClan cats the lay down with them. She heard murmurs of approval from Deepstar, Honeybee and her mate and even Deerspot who knew almost nothing about her. Finally the she-cats eyes were open to what ShadowClan was supposed to be. She curled up into Grimheart and took one last look around the camp.

 _'_ _We will win this. There's no way we won't.'_ The she-cat thought as she was dragged off into a sweet slumber. The most peaceful slumber she had in so many seasons.

Dawn had come and the battle plan was just only a short day away. Cloudjump, Brightstone, Nightwhisper and even Sparklebelly with what little knowledge she knew about herbs helped the medicine cats prepare every cat with the battles herbs they would need, the battles herbs they should take before the battle for strength and preparing herbs for travel.

Three dawn patrols had just returned with prey that could feed almost the entire Clan. Now there was only one patrol left to return. The one Grimheart had led with his Clan-mates.

"Sparklebelly you've helped quit a bit. Why don't you being us all some fresh kill to share. I'll share that squirrel with you." Cloudjump meowed cheerfully pointing his tail to the Squirrel Dovefeather placed on the fresh kill pile.

"You got it!" The she-cat purred definitely ready to eat! She felt like she had been sorting through herbs _all_ morning. Granted she had been.

The she-cat picked up the squirrel and carried it back to the medicine cats den, Nightwhisper close behind her with a large pigeon to share with Brightstone.

The cats sat down to eat their meal avoiding talk about the battle at all cost. Nightwhisper proceeded to complain about how Dappleflower's kits were growing into normal annoying kits. All the cats found his intolerance amusing. He truly was ready to become an elder!

After the cats had finished their discussion and meal sun high was soon approaching. They had given all the fighting warriors the herbs they had needed for strength and sorted through their herbs, now all that was left to do was put together the herb piles that would be taken with them to the fight.

Brightstone started showing Sparklebelly what each herb did. She was learning even more now! She didn't know if she would remember it but what the tom had taught her so many moons ago still stuck so she was hopeful to have more knowledge of herbs medicine cat or not it's always good to know a little about herbs!

"You know if you weren't meant to be a leader you'd make a fine medicine cat apprentice." Nightwhisper commented raising his brow to Brightstone. The tom huffed at his comment.

"What?" Sparklebelly purred. "The old bat has been pestering me about an apprentice for moons now! I told him I just don't see any of Dappleflowers kits being my apprentice. However Turtletuft is expecting kits I forgot to tell you!" Brightstone instantly perked up from the annoying comment Nightwhisper made.

"Turtletuft expecting kits? And she nor Cedarhallow never told me?" The tortoiseshell she-cat felt hurt as she asked the questions. Why wouldn't they have told her? That's her kin and Sparklebelly felt rather close to Cedarhallow.

"Oh don't be upset she only told me two sunrises ago I'm sure she's just not ready to announce it yet. She's very afraid to after what happened to Jaggedkit. That stays in this den!" Brighstone meowed.

Every cat she knew was having kits and Sparklebelly was here following some sort of mouse brained prophecy and destiny! She turned her gaze to Grimheart as he entered the camp with three mice in his jaws.

 _'_ _Could he ever be my mate? But it's against the warrior code… he's still a ShadowClan cat even if he's in SkyClan right now'_ Sparklebelly thought blushing. The tom caught her gaze and smiled. Grimheart decided to pad up to the she-cat.

"Nervous fur ball?" The tom purred flicking she she-cat with his paw over the ear.

"Nervous? Please! I once fought the deputy of ShadowClan! Twice actually! And here I am to tell about it." She meowed blushing. The time gaze softened as she was able to joke about the past he so dearly regretted.

Almost as if the she-cat read his mind she brushed up against him. "It wasn't your fault I know that now." She purred. Sparklebellys trust in the tom made his heart swell.

Without realizing it the two noticed the three medicine cats were staring. The two blushed and took a few paces back from each other.

"Well you should probably get back to helping your clan then!" Sparklebelly meowed embarrassment burning off her pelt. The tom nodded and padded off back to his Clan.

 _'_ _Maybe after all of this is over…..'_


End file.
